Petals in the Wind
by rulerofwind
Summary: What happens when a normal day suddenly becomes very interesting? Can these two open each other's hearts up to love again? Rated M for later chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I own nothing of this. Naruto and Bleach belong to their respective owners.**

In this story, Temari is sort of superpowered. So if you don't like stories like that, then this isn't for you.

* * *

><p>SSDD<br>Same shit different day

* * *

><p>Temari groaned as sunlight invaded her room, waking her from a peaceful sleep. She tossed the covers aside and slowly sat up. Rubbing her eyes to clear them she sighed.<p>

'Time to begin yet another day. Kami i wish something interesting would happen around here.' she hoped, getting up to head for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later a refreshed Temari walked out of the bathroom. She threw on her battle kimono, grabbed her fan and strapped it into place, and put her hair up into the four trademark pigtails. She left her room and walked down the hallway to kankuro's room. Along the way, she ran into Gaara who was just starting his day as well.

"hey Gaara, do you want something to eat? I could fix something quickly." she offered.

"no thanks Tema, i'm late enough as it is. I'll just take an apple with me. If i have to be lectured by that council one more time..." gaara sighed, walking on.

"well have a good day." she called, before turning back to her objective.

"kankuro, get your lazy ass up!" she shouted, pounding on the door. The reply was an annoyed grumble.

"Go away Tema. Nothing happened yesterday, the day before that and the day before that. Might as well get some extra sleep while we can."

'Can't argue with that logic.' she admitted. "whatever. Do what you want. But don't come crying to me when gaara comes looking for you and finds you asleep." temari scoffed as she walked away. The sudden sounds of hastened movement satisfied her as she went into the kitchen. She pulled out bread, the toaster, peanut butter and a grapefruit. Minutes later she was wolfing down peanut butter toast and grapefruit. After putting away her dishes she walked out of the house. It was still early in the morning, but the streets of suna were alive with civillians. Temari walked down the nearest street, her goal to get to the entrance of the village for her daily patrol.

As she walked on, the many people who noticed her stopped to bow in respect to their wind mistress, mainly the elder generation. They still clung to beliefs that she and gaara determined how calm or harsh the desert was, although the very idea was laughable. Temari walked a bit faster, trying to avoid as much unecessary attention as possible. But nothing goes according to plan, temari should have known. A little girl walked up to her and stopped. Temari did the same and kneeled to her height.

"Mari-sama, my puppy sick. Fix?" she said, holding up an injured puppy. It was all black with a white patch on its back, but it was very weak and upon further inspection, there was a cut on it's underside that was becoming infected. Temari smiled at the little girl to reassure her and began to heal the puppy. First was to get the infection out of the cut and seal it. Temari held out one hand as it glowed green and held it to the cut. The bacteria began to dissolve under temari's chakra, and when it was gone the little girl began to smile. Temari's hand then glowed a purplish color and she held it over the cut hiding it from view. After a minute she took her hand away, revealing a sealed cut. After careful scans proved nothing else was wrong with the pup temari handed it back to the girl.

"it will be fine as long as you take good care of it until it regains its strength, okay?" temari said gently. The girl nodded.

"thank you mari-sama!" she yelled in glee, running off. Temari sighed in content. There was nothing like the expression on someone's face once you have helped them. Temari stood and continued on her way.

After what seemed like forever, she made it to the stone walls that surrounded her village. With one leap she stood on top of the massive barrier. The few ANBU that were there noticed her and bowed.

"temari-sama." one op, with a birdlike mask greeted her. She nodded to him.

"continue your work. I am merely here for my daily patrol." she said, waving them away. They faithfully returned to their duties and temari kneeled by the ANBU captain, a man by the codename of hawk and looked over the desert with a critical eye, although inwardly she sighed. Nothing ever happened, so why should today be any different?

After two hours of absolutely nothing, temari sighed and stood.

"okay men, i've decided to do something. I am letting you all go home. You all have lovers and families. Go spend time with them." temari said.

"temari-sama, we would love to. But we have duties to perform."

"fine, this is now an order. Go spend time with your families. I will watch over the village, so go. And don't even try to argue with me, the results will be bad." temari playfully threatened. The ANBU turned to look at each other for awhile, deciding between going home or daring to stand up against the country of wind's most powerful kunoichi. With great hesitation they left, one by one.

Temari sighed and sat down on the edge of the wall, her legs hanging off of the outer edge. Patrol had to be the most boring job in suna, well recently anyways. Things had been way too quiet in the normally lively desert, and she had a feeling that was about to change. She honestly didn't want her men to see her cut loose on whatever was destroying the natural order around the village.

Suddenly, a dust cloud appeared on the horizon, and temari felt her chakra flow become stronger. The cloud grew and grew as it approached suna at an alarming rate. Temari pushed herself off the edge of the wall and landed silently. She focused her chakra to her legs and took off toward her target.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the next chapter. Please read, review, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. They both belong to their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo). If I did own Naruto, Temari would not be so much of minor character and if I owned Bleach, Byakuya would be mine.

Oh yes, before I start, I'd like to thank XxKyuubiRoxX for her review, and I hope she will continue to review :)

So, without further ado here we go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Journey Begins<p>

On the other side of the desert, a man donning a white robe with the kanji for the number six on the back had just lost sight of the monster he was chasing. He showed no obvious signs of frustration or tiredness. If it wasn't for the slight panting he was doing, one would never know he had been running nonstop for nearly a day now.

_'The hollow would go to a place inhabited by people so it could regain the energy lost from this chase.'_ He thought, closing his eyes in concentration._ 'There is a small village to the southwest of here. But why am I picking up on a spiritual pressure higher than my own? Surely it wasn't stronger than me.'_He wondered before taking off toward the hollow.

As the dust cloud neared, Temari could see that it was not a person. It was a monster of some sort. It was freakishly tall and had a blackish purple color to it. Not to mention it also had two heads that resembled snakes and a gaping hole in its chest. It seemed to notice her as well, as it began to stop.

"Look, a pretty girl. Oh, and what yummy smelling power she has."  
>"Yeah, she isn't a shinigami, but judging by where we are, I'd say she's a kunoichi."<br>"A powerful kunoichi at that. Let's have a taste, shall we?"

One of the heads moved quickly, attempting to strike Temari. However, she jumped out of the way and gripped her fan. The monster sent the other head, which was also evaded easily.

"Stay still! We just want a taste!" The monster cried.

"As if. I don't know what you are or where you came from, but I'm sending you back!" Temari snarled, pulling out her fan and opening it. She swung her fan fiercely, knocking the hollow back a long ways while delivering several deep cuts. The hollow shrieked in pain and anger before growling as the wounds began to heal. Temari was visibly shocked.

The monster launched himself at Temari in her temporary moment of surprise, catching her off guard. One of the heads wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. The other head sniffed at her chakra, taking small bites of the field lightly surrounding the girl.

"It's so good, I can't wait any longer!" The head yelled, going in for the kill. Temari cursed herself. She had let her guard down, and now she would die for it. She closed her eyes, waiting for the final strike.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Temari opened her eyes at the incantation in time to see the monster be sliced into pieces, before the entire thing disappeared into the wind. She landed on the sand gracefully, turning to the strange man.

"Who are you?" Temari demanded, putting her fan away. She sensed no immediate danger from this man, but her intense training demanded she do this.

"I am the head of the Kuchiki household, Byakuya Kuchiki. And you are?"

"I am the ambassador of the village behind me, Subaku no Temari. Why are you here? You apparently aren't from anywhere around here." Temari asked suspiciously.

"I am here because of that hollow. I believe you call them monsters in this world."

"This world? Where are you from?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Of course I do. Some random guy I don't know in the least suddenly appears near the village I'm sworn to protect, and I'm expected to not ask a lot of questions?"

"Yes, I see your point. I am a shinigami from Soul Society. Speaking of which, you shouldn't have been able to see neither me or the hollow. What kind of power do you possess?"

"Ha, and I'm the one asking a lot of questions? Let's see here. I control the wind, as well as water although it doesn't do much good in the desert. Oh, and I have the eight tailed wolf sealed into me although I rarely use her chakra, giving me the ability to summon many different wolves to use in combat, recon, you name it." Temari explained before mentally slapping herself. Here she was revealing all her powers to a complete stranger. Hell, he could be an enemy ninja in disguise.

"I see. You must be able to see me because of the demon. What is chakra?"

"You sure are a chatty one. Chakra is the energy that ninja require to perform our techniques."

"So it can be compared to reiatsu?"

"Sure, let's go with that. I'm assuming reiatsu is the energy you shinigami use." Temari said. Byakuya nodded.

"I will be leaving now." He said suddenly, sharply turning to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going, um, what was your name again?" Temari asked.

"I hate to repeat myself, so I won't. I'll leave you to remember my name on your own."

_'Hate to repeat yourself? The hell? What was his name, ugh!'_

_**'Miss me cub?'**_

_**'Hachibi? We can catch up later. But do you remember his name?'**_

_**'Perhaps. But if I tell you, you have to promise to not keep me locked up like that again. I don't even know what I did to be put through that. I never try to take over like Shukaku, so what?'**_

_**'It's complicated Hachibi. I guess I was afraid of being like Gaara was before Naruto defeated him when they sealed you inside of me, so I panicked. But if you give me your word you will never try to take over and tell me that baka's name, I won't seal you away anymore.'**_

_**'Okay, you have my word. His name is Byakuya.'**_

_**'Thanks Hachibi.'**_

_**'Oh, it wouldn't hurt you to use my chakra every now and again. It gets pretty boring in here.'**_

_**'Maybe someday. Bye Hachibi'  
><strong>_

"Byakuya, wait!" Temari called out.

Byakuya stopped and slightly turned back.  
>"You sure recall memories quickly." Byakuya noted.<p>

"What's with you? This entire time we've talked, I haven't sensed an expression past boredom from you. What's up with that?"

"I do not have to give you an explanation of why I do certain things." He stated simply.

"Will I have to beat it out of you?" She whispered dangerously while pulling out her fan.

"If you can lay a finger on me, that is." He replied, gripping his sword.

Temari was just about to launch herself at Byakuya when a single voice froze her.  
><em>'damn it all to hell.'<em>she hissed under her breath.

"Temari, what are you doing out here?"  
>Temari turned around.<p>

"Nothing Gaara, just talking."

"To who?" Gaara asked, looking around his sister. When he saw Byakuya he immediately went on the defensive. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with my sister?" Gaara growled, the sand raising.

"Gaara calm down. I'll explain it." Temari said, placing a hand on gaara's shoulder. He reluctantly calmed down, trusting his sister.

**-one drawn out explanation later-**

"I see. I have read documents on that place before. And if you are who you say you are, you are the captain of the sixth division." Gaara stated. Byakuya nodded.  
>"So I take it you were just returning to your home?" Byakuya nodded again.<br>"Well then. Tema I am giving you a mission. You are to go back to the soul society with him and learn more about it for our scrolls here." Gaara said.

"Gaara, I-" Temari began.

"Surely you aren't planning on disobeying your kazekage, are you?" Gaara asked, amusement in his voice. Temari glared at her baby brother before dropping her head in defeat and going to get her travel pack.  
>"She won't be long. Contrary to beliefs that women take forever to get ready, Temari gets ready for a mission faster than most people. I have work to attend to, so give this to her when she returns." he instructed, handing Byakuya a large sum of money. "For buying clothing and food." Was all Gaara said before walking away. "Oh yes, take care of my sister. Or there will be hell to pay." Gaara darkly warned before disappearing from sight.<p>

Byakuya sighed. He had to bring another person with him to soul society, which was not easy, but he could do it. But he also felt immensely guilty, as he could not deny the attraction he felt for the suna kunoichi, and he felt he was betraying Hisana.

Temari packed her things with a vengeance. Kunai, shuriken, scrolls with several techniques she had yet to learn, her extra battle kimono, her bath robe, extra undergarments, a few packs of ramen, a small pot and two bottles of water were packed inside of a large suitcase-like backpack. She sighed. She didn't want to leave her home, as she was one of the best fighters besides Gaara, but she was excited to go as she could not deny the attraction she felt for the shinigami, but since Shikamaru she'd become closed off in the matters of romance. Why was her resolve now breaking? Groaning in frustration she left to go meet up with him.

* * *

><p>Okay, so how was it? Yes, Temari does possess the eight tailed wolf (sorry Bee), but he had to go bye-bye for my story to work. I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week, so you can expect the next chapter no later than next Friday. See ya!<p> 


	3. Buds in the Breeze

First I'd like to start off by saying I apologize for not telling you all that yes, Byakuya and Temari are somewhat OOC in this story. I'll try not to make anymore mistakes like that. Oh yeah, in the last chapter Byakuya sorta admits that he likes Temari, but for now it is merely a physical attraction since it's been quite a while since he's had some love.

Reviews:  
>XxKyuubiRoxX, thank you again for reviewing my story, it's really helping me to become a better writer.<p>

Now, let's move on shall we?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. Oh how I wish I owned them though.<p>

Chapter 3: Buds in the Breeze

Byakuya waited patiently outside of the village for Temari to return. He wouldn't dare show it, but he was kind of excited to see her again. What was happening to him? He thought and thought and a thought occured to him. He hadn't rested in a day and his tiredness must be causing him to think absurd things. He nearly smirked as the thought was explained. However, he became even more confused as Temari appeared again. He felt like smiling. He quietly groaned in frustration, trying to dismiss the thought.

"Ready to go?" Temari asked, stopping in front of him.

"You seem cheery." Byakuya noted.

"Yeah, because on the way here I realized that this is what I've been wishing for all day. Something interesting." She sighed happily.

"I see. Let's go then." He said, leading her away.

Their walk for the most part was silent, but only because both had thoughts raging through their minds.

(**AN**: hi = normal voices, _hi =_ thinking, _**hi **_= communication with Hachibi, _**hi**_= thinking the same thing together)

'What is going on with me? I don't like her.'

'Why do I feel like he could be the kind of guy who can take care of a girl?'

_**'Perhaps this is the one who can save me from my frozen heart.'**_

They walked until the sun began to set, which didn't take long seeing as they left after noon.

'We should stop for camp soon. It's getting dark.'

Byakuya stopped in a small clearing, and Temari began to set up camp.  
>"We'll stop here for the night, and get a fresh start in the morning." Byakuya declared. Temari nodded and continued her work. She pulled out a kunai and went to the nearest tree, stripping off large pieces of wood. She piled them up and easily started a fire by striking two nearby stones together. She then walked to her backpack and pulled out a small steel pot and a bottle of water. She poured the water in the pot and set it over the fire.<p>

Byakuya meanwhile was watching every move Temari made. He nearly groaned again, but decided that a nice meal and good nights sleep would clear his mind.

Temari prepared the ramen expertly, showing that she was used to cooking. She turned to see Byakuya looking at her and quickly turned back around.

_**'Was he staring at me?'**_

'Well why not cub. You're pretty good looking.'

'Shutup Hachibi.'

Temari finished up the ramen and split it into two bowls. She handed one to Byakuya and sat down with hers. They ate in silence, until Byakuya remembered something.

"Oh yes, your brother wished for me to give this to you." Byakuya said, handing over the large amount of money. Temari sighed heavily.

"Gaara... He is too much." she whispered, falling silent.

"I take it your brother looks after you well." Byakuya said, hoping to break the silence.

"More like treats me like a damn princess. He always makes sure I have the best of everything. It's nice, but it gets tiring after awhile." Temari replied.

"I see." Byakuya said, continuing to eat. Once they finished, Temari cleaned the area and put out the fire, shrouding them in darkness. She turned on a lamp, providing the light they needed and set up her sleeping bag. She noticed Byakuya wasn't moving and stopped what she was doing.

"Why aren't you setting up?"

"I don't need to. I'll keep watch." he offered. Temari laughed.

"Like hell you will. You look pathetic Byakuya." temari explained, biting her finger. After weaving a few quick handsigns she slammed her hand down on the ground. At that statement, Byakuya realized why something was kind of off. She was calling him Byakuya. They didn't even know each other that well and normally Byakuya would have someone's ass for not addressing him properly. Why he hadn't said anything about it yet only added to his confusion. He lifted his head to look at Temari after he felt the small fluctuation of demonic energy in her.

"Ookami no mure!" she yelled. A group of 10 medium sized wolves appeared, every single one jet black in color.  
>"Spread out and guard the area." Temari commanded. In a flash they were gone, and Temari turned back to setting up her area. "My Ookami will guard us. They are highly capable ninja wolves trained by me since they were old enough to walk. We'll be fine, so set up so you can rest. By the way you look I'd say you've been going nonstop for a day. But I can also see your stamina is not used to being pushed to that much of an extreme." Temari analyzed. Byakuya quietly sighed before giving in and setting up. Temari smirked in victory before sliding into her bag. She laid on one side, waiting for Byakuya to finish. He set up quickly and slid into his bag as well. He turned to look at Temari and noticed that she was staring at him.<p>

"Goodnight." They said simultaneously.

Both turned away and settled into their bags, not speaking another word. Temari turned the lamp off and let the darkness fall over them.

_**'This is getting interesting. I wonder how much longer this will keep up.'**_Hachibi thought, settling down in her cage for the night, but keeping a sharp ear out for her family scattered throughout the surrounding area.

Byakuya was haunted by dreams of the past for most of the night. The first time he saw Hisana, the first time they kissed, the first time they made love. Then the day she fell ill and the days after, her condition only getting worse with every passing day filled his head, along with him believing she'd be okay, and going on with his duties. Then the day he changed. He'd come home and saw Hisana in her futon, hardly moving, her face flushed with her fever. He had ran to get help, anybody who could help. He held her hand as the medics checked her over, and he began to cry when they said there was nothing they could do. He had thrown them out and stayed by her side until her final moment which was the second after he gave her a final kiss while whispering,

"With this kiss, you take all of me."

When her hand went limp and fell from his, he had cried and cried, until he had no more tears to give. And that last display of emotion was the last he'd ever shown.

Byakuya woke with a start from those painful memories, the only thing in his mind one question: Why didn't I try harder to save her? He got out of his sleeping bag and stood up. He needed to take a walk, to clear his head. He slowly found his way to the treeline and walked into the forest.

Being the trained kunoichi she was, Temari noticed when Byakuya slipped out of his sleeping bag. She rose her head in time to see his faint silhouette disappear into the trees. Sighing as her better judgement got her, she got out of her bag and, after turning the lamp back on, followed him into the woods using her acute sense of smell. If the fool got lost, how would she complete her mission?

_**'Yeah, keep telling yourself that cub.'**_Hachibi laughed.

Byakuya walked until he found another small clearing, with a large boulder in the center and illuminated by the full moon. He made his way to the top of the rock and sat down. He laid back and looked up to the sky.  
>"Hisana, I'm sorry. I should've tried harder to save you. I miss you so much. What's happening to me? I don't even know this girl, but I can't get her out of my head. I know you are probably angry at me for thinking such thoughts, but I don't know what to do. Help me." Byakuya whispered to the stars, allowing a few tears to escape his eyes.<p>

Temari had quickly caught up to Byakuya and merely watched as he climbed up on the rock. She heard mumbling, but couldn't make out the words being said. She only became worried when the words sounded choked out. She recognized it as trying to speak while crying. Suddenly the urge to go talk to him overcame her, and she took a few tenative steps forward.

"Byakuya, are you okay?"

Byakuya quickly regained his composure, showing no signs of emotion in his voice.  
>"I am fine Temari. Please go back to sleep. I merely needed to clear my head." he said. He sighed as she came closer, instead of the opposite.<p>

"Oh I know what you mean. I used to leave my village and wander the desert late at night to clear my head all the time. I've practically raised two boys, and I can feel distress when it's around, even from men. And the distress around here is so thick it's almost suffocating me." Temari said, sitting at the base of the boulder.

"You seem like you've had a good life. What could have happened?" Byakuya asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Temari playfully offered. After careful deliberation, Byakuya nodded. What did he have to lose?

"Deal, now talk." he said.

"Well, ever since I was born I have been held in high regards. I am the former kazekage's only daughter, so no weakness was allowed as being a female ninja is more dangerous than it is for men. Since the day I could walk I was trained ruthlessly by jonin, very skilled ninja. When my younger brother, Kankuro was born I had Hachibi sealed inside me and I was trained to fully control her. I learned in a year because that was my deadline, or I'd be dead. Fear for my life seemed to be my number one motivator in my childhood. So by three years of age I had mastered many basic jutsu and had full control over a tailed beast. But the day Gaara was born, he had the one tailed Shukaku sealed into him while he was still in our mother's womb, and she died giving birth. So i had to step up and raise my brothers for her since my bastard father never spent time with us, and our only uncle tried to kill Gaara. But things eventually worked out you know? But about two years ago, I was dating this guy from another village. He was perfect: smart, good looking, had a future ahead of him as a respected ninja. Well one day he came to the apartment I live in at the other village when I go there for official business, and he was drunk. He began cursing at me and throwing things at me, and ended up full on attacking me. He landed a punch in my stomach, and that was what ended it all. I had planned on telling him I was pregnant that day, but he ruined it all. A week later I had a miscarriage. So since then, I haven't bothered with other men." Temari explained.

Byakuya listened intently the entire time. He thought he had problems, he was amazed this girl wasn't a complete psychopath yet.  
>"I truly am sorry Temari about your past. But a deal is a deal. A few years ago I fell in love with a woman named Hisana. We got married, and we were living a nice life as a couple. But that all changed when she got a cold one day. We passed it off as nothing, not even bothering to go to a doctor. After about two weeks, the cold went away and she was perfectly healthy. But then a month later, we were walking down the streets, and she fainted. I got her to Captain Unohana, the best medic in Soul Society, and she said that Hisana had an advanced stage of pneumonia. I asked her if she could help Hisana, and she told me the only thing she could do is try. I had complete faith in Unohana, so we took Hisana back to my manor and confined her to bedrest. Everyday Unohana and a few medics would come and see to Hisana, so I went about my duties as a captain, visiting her when I got home in the evening. But one evening I came home, and Hisana looked paler than ever and she was burning up. So I ran and got all the help I could, but they told me there was nothing they could do. So I threw them all out and spent Hisana's last moments at her side, holding her hand. When she went limp, I changed. I just know that she could still be here if I wasn't so trusting." Byakuya explained.<p>

"I'm sorry Byakuya. Losing someone you love is hard, but you shouldn't blame yourself for the death itself. You did all you could. You got the best healer in Soul Society, and if she couldn't help, I don't see what else you could have done. You're mixing your guilt for not being there as much as you would have liked with the death. I'm sure that Hisana wouldn't want you down here blaming yourself for her death. Instead, I think she'd be much happier seeing you live a full life." Temari said.

"You could be right Temari. It just feels so wrong to try and move on without her"

Temari jumped up to the top of the boulder and sat beside byakuya. He sat up.

"Well, of course. That's normal. But then you have to realize that life moves on, and so should you. Hmm, I suppose I should take my own advice then huh?"

"I don't know. You have a good reason to not want to be involved in relationships. But me, I-" he started.

"It's okay Byakuya. Things like this take time, but you have to be ready to move on first. If you want something, go for it. You never know what the result will be until you try." Temari whispered. Byakuya was now looking Temari full on. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, mesmerizing him. His heart felt warm as the blood flowed with passion and when he heard Temari's last sentence, he leaned forward and kissed her. He stayed there, unmoving.

Temari was deeply shocked. He was kissing her! She froze up out of instinct, but she loosened up and returned the kiss.

The two stayed there, their lips dancing under the moonlight. After what seemed like several hours, they broke apart, panting for air.

Byakuya could not believe what just happened. He kissed her, and she kissed back! Suddenly a huge wave of guilt crashed over him. _'Forgive me Hisana. What am I doing? I'm not ready for this yet.'_

Temari was utterly happy. She did feel guilty because she had kissed him back. She barely knew him, and he'd been through so much, he obviously wasn't ready for this.

Byakuya suddenly fled, heading toward their camp. Temari followed, halfway expecting this outcome.

Temari arrived to see Byakuya laying down, not looking at her. She sighed heavily, and went back to her bag, not stopping to demand he talk to her like she would do with anyone else. She could not stop the pang of hurt she felt however, as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Byakuya shed a single tear before drifting off. He had felt the way Temari had got into her sleeping bag, and he did not miss the nearly inaudible sigh that escaped her lips. _'I'm sorry Temari. I just need time.'_

* * *

><p>So, what did you all think? Please leave reviews with comments, suggestions, things you'd like to see in this story. Anything helps. Thanks!<p> 


	4. Welcome to Soul Society

Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Petals in the Wind. But before I start I want to ask that if you like this story, tell your friends please? I really need more reviews if I am to continue posting as often as I do. So please help me out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. I'm just a fan. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Reviews:  
>XxKyuubiRoxX - Thank you for reviewing all my chapters so far, you're awesome. And I'm happy that you like my story and I hope you'll continue to like it.<p>

kabutokilla – I'm glad you find it interesting. I've always liked this pairing, even if I've never met anyone else who has even thought about it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Welcome to Soul Society<p>

The next morning found the two packing up silently so they could continue their journey. Temari was still deeply hurt. He was the one to start it, so why did he flee from her like she was the plague?

Byakuya was still cursing himself for what he did. He knew he had hurt Temari, and he knew he needed to apologize, and quickly.

They began walking in a very uncomfortable silence.

_**'Call him out on it.'**_

_**'I don't want to Hachibi.'**_

_**'He obviously likes you but he fled last night. Talk to him you stubborn child.'**_

Temari sighed, she knew Hachibi was right. She hated when Hachibi was right.

"Byakuya, stop." Temari said. Byakuya stopped, but did not turn around. "Why, why did you run away last night?" She asked, the hurt practically leaking out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Temari. I did not wish to hurt you. It was just all so sudden. I need time to adjust to this. I'm trying, but it's not easy." He admitted, turning to face her.

"Why didn't you just say that instead of running off you idiot? I would have understood." Temari whispered.

"I'm sorry... I thought a lot about this last night, and I do know now that I have feelings for you. If you would be willing to, would you give me another chance?" he asked.

Temari would swear her heart stopped at that moment. She smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you another chance." she said, stepping closer. "But just don't mess it up."

Byakuya stepped closer, placing a hand on the side of Temari's head. He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. This time neither moved their lips, but Temari did wrap her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. They stayed like that until they needed to breathe, then they slowly separated. Temari smiled and Byakuya let out a small breath before cracking a small smile as well.

"Byakuya, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why do you like me?"

Byakuya thought for a second, and his face saddened a bit.

"Well, with Hisana I messed up, and I've always wanted another chance, and every second I'm near you it feels so right. Plus you're beautiful, smart, and an immensely strong woman. I don't want to mess up again; I don't think I could handle losing someone else close to me." Byakuya said sadly.

"I see. I think I know what's going on. We both have been closed off from love for such a long time, that we're willing to try again now. I know what you mean, the feeling you have, it feels like..." Temari trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"You could be my second chance at love." They both whispered. Temari smiled warmly at Byakuya and the corners of his mouth moved up a bit.

"But are we both ready to try again?"

"I don't know yet. But that will become clear in time." Temari said.

"Yes, we'll see. Now let's go, shall we? We're just about there." Byakuya said, stepping back slightly. Temari nodded and they walked side by side until they came upon a small house in a large clearing. Byakuya went up to the door and knocked three times.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" a tenor voice shouted from the back of the house. The door swung open to reveal a blonde man in a striped hat and solid white clothing.

"Kisuke, I need you to open a senkaimon. Soul Society's gate is down." Byakuya said simply.

"Okay Byakuya my boy. Oh, who do we have here?" Kisuke asked while stepping to the side, completely ignoring Byakuya.

"She is the ambassador for a village not too far from here. She is coming back to soul society with me to collect information and meet with each captain." Byakuya said, grabbing Kisuke and pulling him back to face him.

"...Maybe she can break the ice around your heart." he mumbled before going to prepare the items needed.

Temari was highly amused. Byakuya was showing jealousy. She nearly laughed, but decided to save it for later. When Kisuke disappeared, she moved closer to him and poked him. He turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Nothing, but I think I sensed a bit of jealousy there. Calm down Byakuya." she said, pecking him on the cheek. He blushed the lightest shade of red before turning his head away. Now Temari did laugh and he sighed.

Kisuke walked back into the room, noticing the amused look on Temari's face and the way Byakuya was turned slightly away from her. He smirked as he led the two to his secret room. In the center of the room stood a huge, white gate-like structure.

"Alright you two, Stand back a second." Kisuke instructed. Byakuya and Temari nodded and stood back. As Kisuke made some last minute adjustments, Byakuya subconsciously took hold of Temari's hand, almost afraid to lose her.

"Ok. Next stop: Soul Society!" Kisuke yelled, placing a hand on the bottom of the gate. The space in the center glowed a bluish white. When Kisuke nodded, Byakuya led Temari inside.

"Our little Byakuya is growing up." Kisuke chuckled as a black cat walked up to him.

"Yeah, he is. Let's hope this one turns out better than Hisana. I fear what would happen if he lost another one." the cat replied in a deep mannish voice.

* * *

><p>In an instant, Temari found herself and Byakuya surrounded by walls on all sides, except for one road ahead of them.<p>

"Okay, let's get moving." Byakuya said, walking ahead.

"What is this Byakuya?" Temari asked, walking cautiously behind him.

"You could say it's the road to and from Soul Society but it's called the Precipice World. We just need to walk down this path and we'll be there." Byakuya explained, almost chuckling when he glanced back at Temari and saw just how careful she was being. "It's okay. As long as you have a pure heart and keep your energy under control, you cannot be hurt here." Temari knew she could keep her energy under wraps, but a pure heart?

"Can a ninja have a pure heart Byakuya? I have killed so many people." Temari whispered, coming to a stop.

"Temari, you killed because you were afraid of being killed by your father right? If you did not enjoy killing, you should be fine." Byakuya said, stopping as well.

"I hated killing with all my heart. Sometimes I wouldn't eat for days because of the guilt or the way I was ordered to kill." Temari said. They walked on. "So, when we get there, can you show me a nice hotel?" Temari asked. She was shocked when she received a chuckle.

"Temari, there are no hotels in Soul Society. You will be staying with me at my manor. Don't worry, we have plenty of space, almost too much space."

"I don't want to impose on you."

"It's not a problem. And after we get you situated, we'll go meet all the captains, starting with Captain Ukitake of the thirteenth division, and we'll work our way up to the first division, the head of Soul Society." Temari nodded and fell silent.

After about an hour of walking, they came to the end of the road where a large door made of energy awaited them. Byakuya took Temari's hand and they walked through the door. The door slowly disappeared into the wind.

"Welcome, to Soul Society." Byakuya announced. Temari looked around. It was so... clean and peaceful here. There were a few roads leading deeper into the huge place, and upon further inspection she saw there were thirteen compounds scattered throughout. 'Those must be the divisions.' she thought.

"Okay, I'll give you a tour a little later, but let's get you situated at my home first." Byakuya said, motioning for Temari to follow him. He took her down the center road, walking until they came upon the beginning of beautiful plant life, including many cherry blossom trees. There was also a gate with a couple of guards keeping watch. When they noticed Byakuya, they bowed lower than Temari knew was possible.

"Kuchiki-sama." they all said respectfully. Byakuya nodded at them and walked past them and through the gate. Temari quickly followed after him. Beyond the gate was the largest home she'd ever seen, also surrounded by the lush foliage. The grand doors of the house opened and several maids were waiting for him.

"Welcome home Kuchiki-sama. We have prepared your room for you to rest after your long trip." the maid closest to the front reported.

"Thank you. I need the room next to mine prepared as well. I have brought someone back with me and she will be staying with us."

"Of course Kuchiki-sama." the maids scurried away and Temari followed Byakuya inside.

"Until they finish your room, you can leave your things in my room." Byakuya said.

"Okay, thanks Byakuya. So what do we do after that?"

"We stop by the thirteenth division."

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter finished. Let me know what you think, what you'd like to see in this story, anything would be helpful. The next group of chapters will probably be a little shorter than these, so I'll try to post at least two new chapters with each update. Bye!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello wonderful people of Fanfiction :) Well here's the next chapter of Petals in the Wind. With this chapter and the next chapters we'll see just what kind of abilities Temari holds, as well as the blossoming relationship between her and Byakuya.

Reviews:  
>XxKyuubiRoxX: Well thank you :). As of now, I have at least 13 more chapters planned out, but that may or may not change. And thanks for the request. I was actually planning on doing that in the future, so I hope you'll like it when I post the chapter.<p>

Alright, here we go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: 13<p>

After getting everything situated in Temari's temporary room, the two left the Kuchiki manor and headed for the thirteenth division barracks.

"Okay Byakuya, I'm gonna need you to give me a short description of each captain as we go along. It will help me get ready to meet them."

"Okay, that is reasonable. The thirteenth division captain is Jushiro Ukitake. He is a very kindhearted man who hates unnecessary violence, but he will fight to protect those he cares about. His hair is pure white due to his tuberculosis, and has been gradually become more ill over the years." Byakuya explained. (**A/N: I'm not sure what disease Ukitake has, but it seems like it would be tuberculosis so I'm sticking with it :)**) During this time, Temari had pulled out a small scroll and placed two fingers on it while listening to Byakuya. When he finished, she put the scroll away.

"Okay thanks. I got a pretty good idea of what he'll be like."

When they arrived, Temari also got the idea of how hard the people here worked. Shinigami scurried around working diligently. Some stopped to bow to Byakuya before running off. They came to a door labeled "Thirteenth Division Captain", and Byakuya gently knocked three times on the door. There was no response initially, and after a minute Byakuya was about to knock again. The doorknob turned and the door swung open to reveal a sickly man.

"Captain Kuchiki, what brings you here?" The man asked, coughing into his hand.

"Captain Ukitake, this is an ambassador from the world of the living. She is here to collect information for her village's scrolls about us." Byakuya simply explained, gesturing toward Temari.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I am Captain Juushiro Ukitake."

"The pleasure's all mine captain. I am Subaku no Temari."

"Please come in. I apologize for this mess. I meant to clean up this morning but I ended up in the fourth division." Ukitake sighed. Temari looked at Byakuya, searching for an answer.

"The medical division of Soul Society." Byakuya whispered. Temari nodded and turned her attention back to Ukitake.

"I'm afraid this is progressing at a faster rate now. Unohana gave me up to three months, but by then my body systems will have shut down. Well at least I've lived a good life." Ukitake said sadly.

"I'm sorry captain Ukitake. I wish there was something we could do to help." Byakuya sighed.

Temari meanwhile was racking her brain for every medical technique she knew. She had suddenly remembered being taught something having to do with tuberculosis but couldn't quite remember what it was. When she did finally remember, she was utterly happy. She stood up, drawing both men's attention.

"If I remember correctly, tuberculosis is caused by mycobacterium right?" she received a nod from Ukitake as confirmation. "And that tuberculosis mostly targets the lungs, but also other parts of the body." another nod. "Okay then, I got this under control. Just making sure I got the right disease description." Temari said, holding her hands up. Her blue chakra covered them, becoming darker as it mixed with a purple chakra, Hachibi's chakra. Temari crossed her hands in front of her face as she concentrated. A white colored chakra outlined the dark purple chakra and slowly took over, creating a sort of periwinkle colored chakra (A/N: look it up, it's a really pretty color). Satisfied, she put her hands down and began walking toward Ukitake.

"What is that?" He asked, slightly wary of her.

"There's no reason to be alarmed. This is just a concentrated mass of my chakra, or what you would call reiatsu. I'm going to use this to burn those bacteria right out of you, and you won't feel a thing." Temari said, stopping before him. He looked up at her for a long while, deciphering her face. He nodded.

"I don't have anything to lose." He decided. Temari put her hands above Ukitake's head, palms down and the chakra from her hands slowly fell, creating a tent around the captain.

Byakuya watched as Temari wove several quick handsigns and placed her hand on the tent of chakra, leaving a seal of some sort. She then bit her thumb and went around the chakra, marking it with her blood. The markings began to glow, and pure white chakra filled the chakra field, shrouding Ukitake from view.

"This may take a while. That's a pretty bad infection." Temari noted. Byakuya nodded and sat down.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Remember what I told you about my childhood? I wasn't kidding. I must know almost every healing technique there is." Temari sighed.

After a few minutes, the white chakra began to turn a blackish color. It had found the bacteria and was removing them while placing them in a frozen state.

Several minutes later, the pure white chakra had turned into a jet black color. Temari let down the chakra on the outside, then walked closer while pulling out a scroll and opening it. She kneeled on the floor and placed the scroll between herself and the shell. She wove the handsign for tiger and almost immediately the shell began to break down, being drawn to the special sealing scroll. It didn't take long and once everything had been sealed, Temari turned to a peacefully sleeping Ukitake. "Kiyone, Sentaro!" Byakuya called. The loyal third seats of the thirteenth division appeared in the room before Byakuya. "Yes captain Kuchiki?" They asked. Byakuya pointed to Ukitake. Their faces fell into ones of shock and alarm. "Captain Ukitake! What happened?" They asked together. "Shh, you'll wake him. We need you two to take him to his quarters. I've healed him of his tuberculosis, but he needs rest." Temari explained. The young female walked up to her. "No disrespect or anything, but captain Unohana is the best healer in Soul Society, and even she couldn't heal him. I find it hard to believe that you could." The girl huffed.

"Oh, that may be, but you see, I'm not from Soul Society. I come from the world of the living, as you call it. And I am the best healer _there._But if you don't believe me, take him to captain Unohana and ask her to check for signs of tuberculosis." Temari challenged. The girl ordered her partner to help her, and together they carried Ukitake away.

"I can't wait until we get to the fourth division and see the look on their faces. Let's move on to the next division, shall we?" Byakuya suggested, trying to keep the amusement in his voice to a minimum. Temari smirked, but nodded and he led her away.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the other chapter of this two chapter update. R&R, tell your friends. It would be awesome if I had more reviews. *begging face* Please?

Temari: Please, just do as she says. The constant whining is starting to annoy me.

Byakuya: Yes. All it takes is saying "good work" or "this sucks", although it doesn't. I'm finally with Temari.

Temari: Aww, Byakuya.

Me: Alright you two, break it up. Gotta do the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or Bleach in any way possible, or this pairing would be reality (nothing against shikatema. Love that as well).

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: 12<p>

Byakuya and Temari walked down the peaceful road leading to the department of research and development in comfortable silence.

"Man, that technique I used really drained me." Temari sighed. Byakuya slowed his walking.

"Will you be okay?" He asked. Temari nodded. "Just in case, we'll stop after this division and get a fresh start tomorrow." Byakuya declared. They continued on their way, Byakuya glancing at Temari every once in awhile to make sure she was okay.

Soon they came upon a large building with the kanji for twelve painted on its side.

"This is the twelfth division, or the department of research and development. The captain is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He is a very... different man. Don't take what he says to heart because chances are he will say something that may get to you. So speak as little as possible and make no suggestions about his work. He is very sensitive about that, and will lash out if he feels that you think you are superior to him." Byakuya explained. Once again, Temari had pulled out a small scroll and recorded the information. When they reached the entrance, Byakuya wasted no time in entering the building. Temari followed fearlessly behind as they were momentarily plunged into darkness before the light from numerous computer screens filled the room.

If Temari thought she saw impressive productivity in the thirteenth division, she surely thought differently now. The shinigami in this division ran around like their lives depended on it, and due to the summary of their captain, Temari wouldn't doubt it if it were true. A slim girl approached them, an expressionless look on her face. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, where is Captain Kurotsuchi?" Byakuya immediately asked.

"Mayuri-sama is in his office." the girl replied. Byakuya nodded and motioned for Temari to follow him.

"Are they related?" Temari asked as she walked alongside Byakuya.

"Somewhat. Captain Kurotsuchi created her, so you could say they're like father and daughter, but use those terms very loosely. It's almost as if he doesn't what happens to her." Byakuya explained. Temari nodded her understanding. They walked down a short hallway with a door at the end. Byakuya knocked and stood back. Nothing. Byakuya knocked again but still no one answered, so he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He boldly walked in, followed by Temari. Captain Kurotsuchi sat at his computer, typing up Kami knows what. His head snapped up once he noticed the two intruders.

"Kuchiki and unknown. To what do I owe this unpleasant interruption?" He sneered.

"Forgive me for intruding Captain Kurotsuchi. I have brought with me an ambassador from the world of the living-" Byakuya started. Kurotsuchi jumped up.

"As a test subject?" he asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. Temari moved a bit behind Byakuya, lightly gripping his haori.

"No, please don't scare her like that again. But I have brought her here because she is on a mission to collect information about the seiretei for her village's scrolls." Byakuya explained.

"And what if her people misuse this information?"

"I can assure you that will never happen. We already have information on this place, but some parts are cloudier than others. I'm merely here to fill in the holes." Temari said harshly, gaining her confidence back and stepping beside Byakuya once again.

"Hmm, you sure are a bold little girl to talk to me in such a manner. I wonder how powerful you are."

"Powerful enough to take down anyone from this division that you throw at me." Temari challenged.

"Temari, your strength..." Byakuya reminded.

"I will be fine Byakuya. I am a ninja, and we develop special items for situations like this." Temari said, reaching into the pouch that was where a right back pocket should be. She pulled out a small brown pill and bit off half of it, placing the other half back into the pouch. She chewed, wincing at its bitter taste and sighed.

"What was that?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Why should I tell you, lest you misuse the information and develop some of your own?"

"You are a clever girl. Nemu!" He called. The lieutenant immediately appeared before her captain.

"Yes Mayuri-sama?"

"Take these two outside and fight the girl. I want to see how tough she is. Record the battle as well." he simply commanded. She nodded and motioned for Temari and Byakuya to follow.

Nemu took them to the courtyard of the twelfth division and told Byakuya to stand out of the way. Nemu immediately dropped into a fighting stance, waiting.

Temari pulled out the two small fans clipped to her waist and opened them. She stood tall, both fans at her side, waiting for Nemu to make a move. Nemu dashed at her, hands raised to strike. Temari easily dodged the strike aimed at her neck. Temari saw that Nemu was a close-range fighter, and her fans would not make this fight fun, so she quickly put them away then rushed at Nemu before she had a chance to stop and aimed a kick at her side. Nemu suddenly twisted and blocked the kick before throwing a punch. Temari caught the punch and began to squeeze, grinning as the sound of bones breaking, or whatever supported her body breaking, could be heard. Nemu winced, but ignored the pain as she tried to free her now useless hand. Temari however had no intention of letting go. With her free hand Temari punched Nemu square on in the face. Nemu flashstepped away from Temari, ignoring the blood dripping from her broken nose and dipped into her fighting stance again, pulling out a katana. Temari pulled her battle fan from its sling and placed it in front of her. Nemu charged at Temari and the kunoichi prepared to defend from the front. Suddenly, Nemu flashstepped behind Temari and thrust her hand forward. The sound of something piercing flesh sounded and the entire area was deathly quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Temari slid her fan back into its sling before turning around to face Nemu. At the same time her shadow clone retracted a bloody kunai from the girl's back.

"How?" Nemu asked before she fell forward and hit the ground without a sound. The shadow clone threw the knife down before disappearing with a small cloud of white smoke.

"That wasn't even a good warm up." Temari sighed. Byakuya walked over to her.

"That was amazing. I have never seen someone be able to take her down so easily." Byakuya commented. Kurotsuchi appeared before Temari and glared at her.

"You certainly are an interesting girl to be able to take Nemu down so easily. This disgrace needs more training." he spat at the fallen girl. He turned and walked away as a couple of officers arrived and carried Nemu away.

"If you aren't going to be my test subject, then go away. I have no use for you." Kurotsuchi called out. Temari shrugged and walked away. Byakuya followed closely behind as they left.

Once safely outside of the department of research and development, Temari stopped to breathe. Her strength was quickly leaving her.

'Damn, not now.' she thought.

'Well, what do you expect cub? You know those pills don't mix well with my chakra.'

'I had no choice.'

'Sometimes you're too damn prideful.' Hachibi sneered.

"Temari, are you okay?" Byakuya asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine. That pill I ate earlier was an energy pill, and they don't mix well with Hachibi's chakra. It takes away my energy faster than normal as well. Right now, I'm having some trouble moving." she halfway chuckled. That immediately stopped however, when Byakuya scooped her up in his arms with no hesitation. She glanced at him and saw his cheeks were the lightest shade of pink, and looked away.

"Thank you." she said as he walked off.

By the time they reached the manor, Temari had gained some of her strength back thanks to Hachibi and got down from Byakuya's arms so he could avoid questions. No one knew of their blossoming relationship and they wanted to keep it that way for now. Byakuya led her to the dining room where there was food prepared and ready to eat. Temari also noticed a girl at the table, waiting patiently. She smiled when she noticed Byakuya.

"Hello brother, welcome home." she greeted. Byakuya nodded.

"Rukia, this is Subaku no Temari. She is an ambassador from the world of the living. She will be staying here for awhile while she completes her mission here." Byakuya explained.

"It's nice to meet you Rukia." Temari politely said. Rukia bowed in respect.

"The pleasure's all mine Temari-sama. I have read about you on my trips to the world of the living. The sister of the kazekage and a top notch healer." Rukia said.

"Wow, it's good to be well known. Oh yes, Byakuya can you shown me the fourth division? I want to check on captain Ukitake." Temari said.

"What? What happened to captain Ukitake?" Rukia demanded.

"Rukia, calm down. Temari cured Ukitake of his disease and his third seats took him to Unohana because they didn't believe that he was healed." Byakuya explained. Rukia calmed down and nodded.

"I'll take her brother. You probably have things to wrap up in your office." Rukia offered. Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you Rukia."

The three sat down and began eating in silence.

-30 minutes later-

As Temari finished eating she looked at the clock. 4:30, good timing. Byakuya left after making sure neither girl needed anything and Rukia and Temari made their way out of the manor and walked toward the fourth division. The walk for the most part was silent, but Rukia changed that.

"You like my brother don't you?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I have no reason to answer that." Temari replied.

"I take that as a yes. My brother is not one to show emotions easily, and I hoped someone would change that one day. Perhaps you are that person." Rukia sighed.

"I see..." Temari said, falling silent and refusing to say another word. When they reached the fourth division Temari thanked Rukia and walked away.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry if this fight scene sucked, I'm not too good at writing them. I'll try to do better next time because there is another fight scene next chapter (if you've been paying attention to the chapter names, you may know what fight is coming up.) Until then, keep on being awesome!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone :) I'm back with another two chapter update, just for you. So... let's begin. Wait... I realized I did something stupid again. I forgot to mention that Temari is 18, and the story is post Save Gaara arc. I think that's it. If there is anything I left out that would mess up your understanding of the story, please just let me know.

Reviews:

XxKyuubiRoxX: Haha, it's fine. I hope you had fun though. I really hope you like the next chapter with the fight scene and all.

botskey: Thank you so much for reviewing, and I really hope you'll continue to like my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: 4<p>

Temari walked into the barracks of the fourth division and saw officers running around with medical supplies. A slim woman in shinigami robes walked up to her.

"Hi, I am Isane. Are you here to see captain Unohana?" Isane asked politely.

"Nice to meet you Isane, I am Temari. I wanted to check up on captain Ukitake to make sure my technique worked."

"Y-You're the one who cured him? How?"

"That is for me to know Isane and for you to find out later. But can you please show me his room?" Temari asked, ending their conversation.

"Yes, follow me."

Isane led Temari down a relatively short hallway and down yet another one. There was one room at the very end that had a red light on above it. Isane went to a bin and dug out a hospital gown and a mask. She gave the items to Temari, instructing her to put them on. Only then did Isane allow Temari through.

Temari spotted Ukitake sleeping on a table in the center of the room while a woman wearing a haori went around him checking over and over again stopping once in awhile to sigh in frustration. She also noticed Sentaro and Kiyone sitting off to the side, with Kiyone looking defeated as she also took note of her presence. Temari cleared her throat and Unohana immediately stopped to look at her.

"You must be the girl from the world of the living I've heard so much about. I am the captain of the fourth division, Retsu Unohana."

"It's nice to meet you captain Unohana. My name is Temari, and yes I am from the world of the living. Is Ukitake okay?"

"Okay? He is more than okay, he's perfectly healthy. I just don't get it though. I have been trying to cure this man for years and you come and do it in less than a day." Unohana said.

"Well, I had a very strict childhood and was forced to learn many things, some things people would never think to learn. Well this cure for tuberculosis is one of them." Temari added, glaring at the two who hadn't bothered to talk.

"I see. Captain Ukitake is still asleep. Perhaps he will awaken tomorrow. I will send for you when he does if you like. Where are you staying?"

"Thank you so much. I'm staying at the Kuchiki manor." Temari said, turning to walk away. However, she didn't miss the look of shock that flitted across the captain's face. Temari made her way out of the hospital and looked around. Using her near photographic memory she found her way back to the Kuchiki manor. She noticed someone running behind her and turned to meet Rukia.

"You found your way back here?" Rukia asked coolly.

"Yeah, I have a near photographic memory. Why?" Temari asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Oh, I was looking for you. I had left to go check on something, but you were gone when I got back."

"I'm sorry; I thought I'd have to find my way back."

"Now why would I treat a guest of my brother like that?" Rukia slightly smirked, leading Temari past the gates.

Temari looked around and saw a small glow that could only come from a flame.

"Rukia." Temari whispered. Rukia stopped immediately and turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"Where is that flame coming from?"

"Oh, it's just brother. He normally goes there at night to pray." Rukia explained. She noticed the unspoken question in Temari's eyes, and nodded at her before turning away and leaving.

Temari followed the glow around the corner of the huge estate and toward the back. There, she found Byakuya kneeling silently in front of a shrine that held two pictures between a bright flame. The picture on the left contained a man who looked eerily similar to Byakuya and an utterly beautiful woman, both with long black hair, lovingly embracing each other. She could only assume they were his parents. The picture on the right had Temari doing a double take. She would have sworn she was looking at Rukia, but slightly older. But upon further inspection she noticed a couple of small differences between the two. Her head was slightly more rounded, and the hair that hung down in her face curved to the left instead of to the right like Rukia's did. She turned her attention back to Byakuya and took a step forward.

"Byakuya..." She gently called out to him. He raised his head and turned to her.

"Oh Temari, I apologize. I didn't know you were there." He said, moving to get up. Temari stopped him and instead kneeled by him.

"No, it's okay. Please don't let me interrupt. But tell me, who are these people?" Temari requested. Byakuya pointed to the picture on the left.

"Those are my parents. My mother was the pride of the Kuchiki family. Beautiful, smart and an ideal person to lead the clan. My father was the warrior of the Kuchiki, until he failed one mission and ended his life. I still haven't forgiven him for that. My mother was thrown into a sea of pain and eventually succumbed to her grief." **(A/N: okay, I know that's not how they died, but I felt it would be better for the story)** Byakuya poured his heart out and all Temari could do was listen to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to continue. He shakily pointed at the other picture and Temari realized who it was.

"And this... is Hisana. She was Rukia's older sister. I met her when I was in the Rukongai district. It's a place you don't want to live in. The living conditions are horrible, the people are rude and disgusting and the kids are killers. But without my knowledge she had left Rukia behind when she came to live with me when we began dating. She only told me about Rukia before she died. In fact, her last wish was that I find Rukia and adopt her into the Kuchiki family." Byakuya sighed.

"She was very beautiful." Temari whispered.

"Thank you Temari. I'm sorry, how is Ukitake?"

"He's resting. He hasn't woken up yet but Unohana told me she'd send for me when he does wake up." Temari said.

"Okay then. Let's go in, you're cold." Byakuya noted, shrugging off his haori and draping it across Temari's shoulders. Temari hadn't realized it, but she was shivering, so the gesture was very much appreciated. He stood and blew out the fire before taking Temari's hand and helping her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked into the manor. He walked her all the way to her room, neither talking and just enjoying each other's company. Temari carefully removed the haori and handed it back to Byakuya.

"Thank you Byakuya." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

The couple looked at each other before their lips met in a gentle goodnight kiss. Byakuya gently held Temari's face, slowly deepening the kiss. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck, doing the same. They gently broke apart, slightly panting for breath. Temari smiled and turned to go into her room when Byakuya gently grabbed her hand. She turned to look into the grey orbs of the man she was slowly falling for.

"Please, stay with me tonight." Byakuya whispered, sounding vulnerable. Temari didn't need to be asked twice, as she took his hand and he led her into his room. She nearly gasped as she took in the mere size of the room, but she couldn't help but do so as she noticed the elegance of it. His bed was huge; it looked as if someone had sewn together two king sized mattresses. The comforter that covered his bed was silk, so it made the blue background with pink sakura petals look almost metallic. She looked around at the walls, which were decorated in a lush pattern of swords with sakura petals painted around them so beautifully that it seemed as if they were actually moving. The floor was normal hardwood, but that did not take away from the beauty of the room. Somehow, it added to it. Byakuya gently stepped around Temari and went to his bed, pulling the comforter off and folding it perfectly before placing it on a desk that stood against the wall on the other side of the room. The sheet on top had the same pattern as the comforter, but it was plainer. He sat on his bed and motioned for Temari to sit as well. She did, resting her back against the headboard.

"Today was a long day." he said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it sure was."

"You have an amazing talent for battle. I would bet you could make some of the people in the eleventh division, the barbaric division, cower in fear."

"That was nothing. I don't even think it was fighting, more of a warm-up exercise. But the entire time I fought... Nemu, I could only think one thing: we are so very alike." Temari whispered.

"How so?"

"Well, Nemu was raised by her father, if you can even call him that, to be a battle ready puppet. I was raised the exact same way. I could tell she didn't want to fight, that she knew I would win, but she did it anyways. All out of fear of her father." she explained.

"I see. I won't lie to you, I have no idea what to tell you about that, but I do know that no one will ever use you like that again." Byakuya declared, a bit possessively. Temari looked up at him, and sighed in content before snuggling up to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, here's the next chapter. In this one, you'll see just how powerful Temari really is. So without further ado, let's move on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: 11<p>

When Temari woke up the next day, it was extremely early, even for her. She noticed a bedside clock and almost groaned when she saw it read 4:00 am. She then realized that she was warm and remembered why. Byakuya's arms were wrapped tightly around her, as if she was some kind of teddy bear. She shifted herself so that she was looking directly at the slumbering captain. Last night was one of the best nights she'd ever had thanks to this man. They didn't do anything, and instead decided to spend the night in each other's arms, and that was very nice. Settling back down, Temari fell back into the clutches of sleep.

When Byakuya woke up, it felt like it was his usual time to begin his day. He glanced at his clock and saw that it read 5:30, so he was right. He looked down at the woman sleeping in his arms and resisted the urge to kiss her in her sleep. For the past couple of days, Byakuya had been torn between moving on with his life, or never knowing love again because of guilt, but now he was beginning to see the light. It was time for him to try again. 'I should be getting started with my day.' He sighed. No matter how much he wanted to stay and keep Temari in his arms, he had duties to attend to this morning. Without seemingly waking her, Byakuya slid his arm out from under her and got out of bed. He silently walked to his bathroom to take a shower. He should have known though, as Temari had woken up as soon as he moved. After he closed the bathroom door she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was on a mission and had things to do as well, no time to goof off. She groggily climbed out of the bed and went back to her own room to start getting ready.

Temari was just finishing up her shower when she felt a sudden spike in energy that felt like pure panic. She jumped out of the shower, quickly wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed a robe, putting it on as she hurried out of the room. As soon as Temari stepped into the hallway Byakuya burst out of his room. He was panicking, and badly. He turned to her and stared at her before letting out a breath. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and with passion like never before.

"B-Byakuya, what's wrong?" Temari asked, breaking away and trying to calm the hysterical captain down. He sighed shakily.

"Nothing, now that I know you're okay. I didn't know you had left." He whispered.

"Byakuya, don't worry. I'm fine so calm down. Finish getting ready." Temari gently said, placing a hand on his cheek and smiling warmly. He nodded and went back to his morning routine. Temari chuckled to herself before going to get dressed.

The couple met each other in the dining room where they had a simple breakfast of rice balls and green tea in silence, but it wasn't as comfortable as Temari would have liked. She hated it.

"Byakuya, what happened earlier?" She asked calmly, setting her tea down. Byakuya sighed before answering.

"When I got out of the shower this morning I noticed you weren't in the bed. I panicked, I'm sorry." he said.

"You were afraid something bad happened. Byakuya, you have no idea what kind of power I hold inside me. There is no way something could happen to me." She said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't worry about you. I have to go take care of a few things this morning but I'll be back at noon to take you to the eleventh division." He said, standing up. He walked over to Temari, bending down to kiss her forehead before leaving. Temari got up as well, deciding to go back to her room until then.

_**'I'm baaaack.'**_

**_'What do you want Hachibi?'_**

**_'What? A wolf can't check up on her cub? Especially when she's falling in looove.' Hachibi sang before chuckling._**

**_'Shut up Hachibi. I need to talk to you about something. I have a feeling I'm gonna have to use your chakra today, and a good amount of it.'_**

**_'Why does that matter to me? Just use it, it's not like I put a restriction on how much you can tap into.'_**

**_'Really? Okay then, thanks.'_**

**_'Whatever, just be careful cub.'_**

**_'But of course.'_** Temari thought. She heard footsteps outside of her room and peeked out of it. Rukia was walking through the hall.

"Hey Rukia." Temari greeted. Rukia turned around midstep.

"Oh, good morning Temari. Where is my brother?"

"He actually just left."

"Oh. Do you have something to do today?"

"I was actually going to the eleventh division, but Byakuya had duties to attend to, so he was going to pick me up at noon." Temari explained. Rukia's face brightened.

"I can take you. I was just on my way to the fourth division, and I go near there." Rukia offered.

"Oh, thank you Rukia. I just need a minute to gather some things." Temari said, stepping back into the room. She grabbed her fan and slid it smoothly into its sling and grabbed her two smaller fans, securing them in her obi, hidden from sight. She secured her weapon pouch and placed a couple of soldier pills and scrolls in it. Satisfied, she left her room to meet up with Rukia, and the two were on their way.

"We should stop by the sixth division and tell Byakuya that he doesn't have to take me." Temari suggested.

"Don't worry about that. I'll stop by for you. I was going to the fourth division to check on captain Ukitake anyways, and the sixth is pretty close to it." Rukia said, waving the matter off.

"Thank you Rukia. Could you do me a favor? Could you tell me about the captain of the eleventh division? It would help me get ready to meet him."

"Sure, no problem. His name is Kenpachi Zaraki. There really isn't much to say about him except for that he is an incredibly violent person. You could say he is even barbaric. He loves to fight and will not hesitate to fight if he thinks you would be a good challenge for him, just like all of the others in that division. In other words, watch out." Rukia explained.

Recorded.

As the duo neared their destination, the sound of battle cries and clashing swords could be heard. Temari began to feel excited about what awaited her. As soon as the kanji for eleven became visible Rukia stopped.

"I'm sorry Temari, but this is as far as I go. Honestly this place scares me, so I'll go report to my brother now. Just walk through the doors with no hesitation. Those boys can smell fear a mile away." Rukia warned before quickly turning and walking away. Temari sighed and walked ahead.

_'No need to fear. I've been through hell and back. I can handle anything they can throw at me.'_she reminded herself as she reached the entrance. She took a deep breath and walked through with no hesitation. A shinigami flew out of the window and landed flat on his back, but he was up within seconds and rushed back into the sparring building. She felt a tug at her kimono and looked down to see a small girl with bright pink hair.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, eying her.

"I'm an ambassador from the world of the living. I came here on a mission to meet the captains so my village can complete the scrolls we have on this place." Temari explained. The child's face brightened.

"You're here to see Ken-chan!" she squealed happily, taking Temari's hand and leading her into the building. Numerous shinigami were sitting along the walls, enjoying the sparring session. The two that were currently the center of attention were a bald man with weird markings on the corners of his eyes. Well, Temari couldn't really call it weird, compared to what Kankuro wore. And the other... A tall man with even taller spikes in his hair and to top it off each spike had a tiny bell on its tip. But what interested Temari the most was the power flowing from this man. It made Hachibi pace in her confinement.

"Ken-chan!" the girl called out. The fighting immediately stopped, making Temari question the girl's position here.

"What is it Yachiru?" the man known as Ken-chan half growled.

"There's a lady from the world of the living here to see you." she said. So this was Kenpachi. He straightened up and turned to look at Temari.

"Hmm, what do you want?" he demanded. Temari stepped up.

"I'm on a mission to collect information about the captains here for the scrolls in my village." Temari said simply. Kenpachi smirked before swinging his sword at her. Temari stood still, unfazed by the sudden action. It stopped less than an inch from her nose and she looked up into fiery eyes.

"If you want information from me girl, you're gonna have to beat it out of me." he sneered. Temari shrugged.

"Where? Because if we stay here I can't guarantee that this place will still be standing afterwards." Temari said calmly. Kenpachi laughed, a hearty laugh.

"You've got guts kid. If you think you have a chance against me, come on." he said, walking off. Temari followed silently and without hesitation.

-with Rukia-

Rukia walked down the street that would lead her to the sixth division, a nervousness growing in her. She shouldn't have taken Temari to the eleventh division alone. That was the worst division she could be alone at. What had she been thinking? She sighed as she entered the barracks. She immediately went to her brother's office, timidly entering. Byakuya looked up from his work momentarily, and then continued to write.

"Rukia, what brings you here?" he asked. Rukia sat down in front of him.

"Brother, please don't get angry with me... but this morning I took Temari to the eleventh division so you wouldn't have to." she admitted. As soon as she had said 'Temari' and 'eleventh division' in the same sentence without his name being included, Byakuya halted his writing. He glared daggers at his sister.

"You left Temari in a place full of barbarians, by her_self_? What were you thinking Rukia?" he growled. Rukia had no words, so she remained silent. "Abarai." Byakuya called. The redhead immediately came into the office.

"Yes captain?"

"Watch the office. Something has come up that requires my immediate attention." Byakuya ordered, leaving without another word.

-Back with Temari-

Kenpachi had led Temari to a rather large field located just behind the walls of the division. As soon as they got there Kenpachi had drawn his sword and rushed at her. Temari pulled out her smaller fans and stood, waiting for his move. He swung his sword in a diagonal, seeking to end this quickly, but Temari was not one for wanting things to end quickly. She rolled out of the way a second before impact and stood tall. She swung the fan in her left hand at the ground, kicking up some dust and successfully obscuring them from view. Being raised in the desert showed its advantages here, as she was easily able to locate Kenpachi and land a kick in his stomach before using the fans to both clear the smoke cloud and launch him away from her. He planted his sword in the ground to prevent himself from going any further and laughed.

"Man you're pretty good. I just might have to get serious." he huffed while wiping the tiny trail of blood that leaked out of his mouth. Temari didn't reply, but instead waited again. Kenpachi looked at Yachiru, who had been lingering close by. She seemed to understand and jumped up to a high place. Kenpachi then tore off his eye patch and a yellow energy surrounded him. It was almost overpowering. Almost.

"Captain Zaraki, the fight just started. Why are you using your full power?" the bald man yelled out.

"Shut up. I can tell that I shouldn't take this fight lightly, and I'm hoping this will be fun!" Kenpachi growled, turning his attention back to the fight. Temari was completely excited. Hachibi was practically doing flips. She put her fans away and laughed.

_**'Now this is what I'm talking about!'**_

_**'How long has it been since we've had an enemy this powerful and it required me to use your power?'**_

_**'Far too long.'**_ Hachibi growled.

**_'Let's do this.'_**

A purple cloak of chakra gently shrouded Temari as she crouched down. Three tails sprouted from the chakra cloak as her features changed. Her pupils dilated, her teeth and nails grew long and sharp, and to top it off, the chakra gave her two pointed ears. She looked exactly like a wolf. She bared her fangs as a fierce wind picked up around her.

"What the hell are you?" Kenpachi asked, genuinely amused.

"_I_, am your worst nightmare!" She growled, lunging at him.

-With Byakuya-

Byakuya hurried down the road, praying that he wasn't too late. He knew that Temari could handle herself, but you didn't encounter someone like Kenpachi Zaraki every day. He picked up speed as his mind processed all the possibilities. He stopped dead in his tracks however, when he felt the massive spike in energy that he recognized as Zaraki deciding to go all out. Had she pushed him that far? He kept going until he felt another spike in energy that he didn't recognize at first, but then he identified it as Temari's own energy laced within another, darker energy. Just how would this battle turn out?

-Back to the fight-

Kenpachi had to admit, he was excited. Blatantly excited. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this excited about a fight. Not even his fight with Ichigo came close. And she was a _girl_too. The time had come to get serious.

Temari launched herself at blinding speed. Kenpachi watched her and prepared to defend and counterattack. But that plan was squashed when Temari disappeared and reappeared behind him, using her right hand to slash across his back. He smiled as he felt the warm blood stain his clothes. He then flashstepped behind her and gave her that diagonal cut like he had wanted to do earlier. The blood burst forth, staining the ground and her clothes and she jumped away while growling in pain. Hachibi immediately healed the gash and she launched at him again. He jumped back to avoid her intended slash at his chest and swung his sword again at her. She jumped over his sword and two of her tails came together over her head and slammed down on his head, knocking him down. He got up with relative ease and charged at her. He flashstepped behind her and she spun around to block the seemingly obvious tactic, but Kenpachi was not one to fall for the same thing twice. He flashstepped again behind her and firmly planted a foot in her back, sending the girl to the opposite side of the field. She uprighted herself at the last second and turned to him, unfazed by the attack. She pulled her battle fan out and opened it. She swung it with a vengeance, sending a sharp wind his way. The wind cut at his clothing and skin, yet he stood there and took it all. He smiled wickedly before holding his sword up in front of himself.

_'No choice then.'_he thought, while placing his other hand on his sword to join the first.

"You're a skilled fighter, I'll give you that. To have pushed me to using kendo, very few can do that. But it ends now." He sneered.

"Try me." was all Temari said, bringing her fan up in front of her. In an instant, Kenpachi was in front of her, swinging his sword. She put her fan up to defend herself, but as his sword collided with it, she realized that he was on another level now. She threw him back and put some distance between them. He laughed.

"Come on now, I thought you could beat me!" he mocked. Temari once again crouched down.

_**'Two more Hachibi?'**_

**_'Whatever you think is necessary.'_**

A dark purple, almost black, ball of chakra surrounded Temari and hid her from view. Kenpachi stared at the ball quizzically before deciding he wasn't about to let her hide from him. He charged, arms raised to strike when the ball suddenly exploded outwards, sending him flying backwards into a wall. Temari emerged, five solid purple tails flowing behind her. None of her real body could be seen and her teeth were neon white and sharper than before. She growled, sending shockwaves of energy over the area. Kenpachi stood, ready to defend. Temari disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kenpachi, punching him in the stomach. As he doubled over she jumped up and kicked him in the face, launching him backwards once again. She followed closely and caught him with a tail, throwing him to the ground and jumping back.

"Are you finished already? I thought you would beat me." she mocked. He staggered up; blood running from his nose and an arm over where he was sure several ribs had broken. He yelled in frustration and charged.

Byakuya had just made it to the field and found Yachiru.

"Bya-kun!" she cheered.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, what's happened?"

"That purple wolf thing is that lady from the world of the living, and she's beating Ken-chan." she whined. Byakuya was relieved. He was going all out on her, but she was still stronger. He stood and proceeded to watch.

_**'This is too easy Hachibi. I thought he would at least push me to six.'**_

**_'Oh well, you overestimated an opponent. Finish this.'_**

**_'Don't give me orders.'_**

Temari easily dodged the oncoming attack and planted her elbow in his back, jumping back as he fell. She watched as Kenpachi began to stagger up. Time to end this, she decided as she rushed at him.

Damn, he couldn't believe he was about to be beaten. He had exhausted all of his resources and she still had more to give. As much as his pride ached, he could not deny the fact that he would he bested. All he could do was try to get up so he could at least fall like a man.

As Temari reached him she pulled her hand back, ready to give him five perfectly straight gashes on his torso. For some reason however, she found she couldn't do it. She just couldn't finish the man struggling to get up in front of her. He had come closer to beating her than anyone had, and she had gained some respect for him. She stopped short of him and stepped back. She reverted back to her normal form, falling to one knee because of the strain put on her body and Kenpachi fell back down. Yachiru immediately rushed to his side while Byakuya came to hers. Yachiru sat him up and begged him to awaken.

"Ken-chan! Are you okay?" she demanded in a childish shriek.

"Yachiru, shut up." he whispered.

"Ken-chan!" she said in relief.

"Why... didn't you finish me off?" Kenpachi asked. Temari turned to him.

"Because, I wouldn't dare kill the one person who has ever come close to beating me. I want you to get stronger so one day we can fight again. Take this." she said, handing Yachiru a whole soldier pill. She placed it in Kenpachi's mouth and he swallowed it. He regained enough strength to sit up on his own. He chuckled.

"Damn, that's supposed to be my line. But fine. I'll take you on again someday, and I'll win. Oh yeah, come back later for your information, or whatever the hell you came here for." he said. Yachiru hoisted him on her shoulders and carried him off. Temari turned to Byakuya and smiled. The side effects of using so much of her power were now starting to show and she was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Byakuya, please catch me." she pleaded, slipping into the darkness.

* * *

><p>And here ya go! Sorry if the fight scene wasn't good. I suck at writing them. Aww, Temari's got herself a rival. Oh yeah, next chapter will have more fluff, so until then!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry to keep everyone waiting. School is gonna start up soon for me so I've been a bit busy lately and haven't had much time to devote to this. So just bear with me and I'll do the best I can.

Alright, next chapter done and ready to be read. For those of you still here, please read and review (reviews make me oh so happy), but be nice. Constructive criticism always welcomed. But anyways, here we go.

Reviews:

botskey: Wow, thank you. I really didn't think it was that good, but that made me feel better about it! :)

XxKyuubiRoxX: Ah I know... Sorry. But there will be a rematch sometime in the future and I'll try to make it better. But thanks for reviewing :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: 10<p>

Byakuya sat at Temari's side at 5:00 in the morning as he had done for a week, praying that this would be the day she would wake up. He needed to hold her in his arms again, to kiss her, to see her smile, to hear her laugh. Anything other than her just laying there with a frozen look on her face as she slept.

-Flashback, a week ago-

"Byakuya, please catch me." she pleaded, slipping into the darkness.

Byakuya caught Temari as she fainted. He lifted her up into his arms and he immediately began to make his way toward the fourth division, trying not to panic. That would get him nowhere.

_**'No, don't do that. Take her to your home and let her rest.'**_ a voice growled in his head. Byakuya immediately stopped and looked around to make sure no one was around.

_**'Take her home.'**_ the voice growled again.

"Who's there?" Byakuya demanded.

_**'Not out there, in your head. I am Hachibi, the bijuu that resides in Temari. She is fine; she has only pushed her body a bit too hard. Take her home and let her sleep, I will do the rest.'**_ Hachibi instructed.

_**'But, she needs to be looked at.'**_ Byakuya reasoned.

_**'Just do as I say! I know what's best for her, I've known for 18 years! If she dies, I die so trust me; I only do what's best for her.'**_ Hachibi growled angrily. Byakuya sighed and with great hesitation turned toward his home.

-End flashback-

Every day since then, when Byakuya wasn't swamped with paperwork, he would sit by Temari's side and hold her hand tenderly, waiting for her to awaken. Sometimes he would forget to eat and refuse to sleep and the effects were showing. He had become noticeably thinner and dark rings were beginning to show themselves under his eyes. These days without her by his side made him realize just how hard he had fallen for the blonde kunoichi, and he only wished he could tell her that. When it seemed she wasn't going to wake up, he stood so he could go begin his day.

_**'Cub, wake up. Come on now, you should be back at 100%'**_

_**'Hachibi? Where's Byakuya?'**_

_**'He's in the room with you. You really need to get back to him. He hasn't eaten or slept in days, and he spends nearly every moment here with you, praying you'd wake up. He's terrified that you might become another Hisana.'**_

_**'I see... I'll be going now. Thanks Hachibi.'**_

Temari stirred a bit, opening her eyes the tiniest fraction and wincing at the harsh light over her. Her throat was incredibly dry, but that could wait.

"...Byakuya..." she croaked out. Byakuya immediately turned to see her slowly raising up and was instantly by her side, helping her. She could see how tired and skinny he had become, and all because of her.

"... Water..." she requested. Byakuya nearly screamed for someone to bring water and a young girl came running in with a cup. Byakuya took it and held it to Temari's lips, allowing her to drink a little at a time. Once it was all gone, Temari cleared her throat before smiling warmly.

"You look terrible Byakuya." she joked. He smiled, a full smile and wrapped her in his arms tightly. They both sighed and enjoyed the embrace before Temari pulled back.

"Byakuya, you really need to eat and sleep. You're not going anywhere today." Temari declared.

"I have work to get done."

"I don't care. Today you will rest and your lieutenant will hold the fort down." Temari half growled, not giving Byakuya a choice. He sighed and nodded. He stood and took her hand, helping her up. Temari's legs gave out immediately, as they hadn't had a chance to wake up, but Byakuya had scooped her into his arms just as fast.

They went down to the dining room where food was already waiting for them. Apparently the maid who got the water alerted the cook who prepared many quick dishes for them. Byakuya gently sat her down before sitting across from her. They ate quietly, simply relishing in the fact that they both had each other again. When they finished, Temari got up, having regained strength in her legs, and pulled Byakuya with her. She led him to his room and sat down on his bed, her back against the headboard. He joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist in the process.

"Hachibi talked to me." Byakuya whispered, breaking the silence and making Temari sit up and look him in the eyes.

"She what?" she shrieked.

"She's the one who told me to bring you here, that she would take care of you." Byakuya explained further.

"Did she cause you any trouble? If so, I'm sor-" Temari started, but was quickly cut off by Byakuya's lips on her own.

"I was so afraid I'd lose you. I was afraid I'd be alone again." Byakuya whispered against her lips, letting down every wall of his emotions. Temari was about to say something when she felt a salty liquid on her lips. They were tears. Byakuya was crying.

"Bya-kun, you know I'd never leave you. I'm sorry for making you worry, I won't ever do that again. Please don't cry." she asked softly, cupping his face and wiping away the liquid with her thumbs. Byakuya pulled away, quickly ridding his face of the offending substance before he settled back down and looked her square in the face.

"I waited by your side all week, and it made me realize one important thing. I realized that I love you Temari. I love you." he confessed. Temari was momentarily surprised, but it was quickly replaced with a smile that could brighten a black hole. She even felt close to tears but that was immediately squashed.

"I love you too Byakuya." she said, leaning in to kiss him. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap so that she was facing him. They kissed passionately for a long time before stopping. Byakuya laid his head on her chest, which was surprisingly soft, and sighed. Everything was good again.

"Byakuya, you need to rest." she said. He nodded and she got off of him. He moved down and laid his head on the pillow, quickly falling asleep as exhaustion claimed him. Temari decided to rest as well as her anger took over. Time for a serious talk with a certain wolf demon.

_**'Hachibi, why the hell would you talk to him?'**_

_**'He was taking you to that medical division, so I told him not to. No big deal.'**_

_**'You didn't have to do that. It would've been easier for him if he thought I was overly exhausted like captain Unohana would've said than my demon telling him she'd heal me, but then I wake up a week later.'**_

_**'Cub, you know why I did that. You know that every time you rise to a level you haven't gotten to before, that I have to adjust your body for a week so you can use it again without any side effects.'**_

_**'... I hate it when you're right. But try not to freak him out again.'**_

_**'Yes ma'am!'**_ Hachibi mocked before laughing.

Temari turned to Byakuya and brushed a stray hair out of his face before snuggling up to him and going to sleep as well. The rest o the day was uneventful, consisting of Temari ordering Byakuya to catch up on his sleep and eat. It was her turn to take care of him.

The next day, everything was pretty much back to normal. The couple woke up and went to their respective rooms to get ready to start their day and met up in the dining room.

"Temari, it's good to see you awake again." Rukia greeted her.

"Thank you Rukia. It's good to be awake again." Temari replied as the three of them settled into silence to eat.

"What do you want to do today?" Byakuya asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm, I might as well visit the tenth division and continue where I left off." Temari said.

"Okay, we'll do that. Last week I requested some time off in case you hadn't woken up yet, and I might have another week off." Temari smiled at that, more time she had with Byakuya.

"Well that's good. Should we get going?" Temari asked, standing up. Byakuya nodded and mimicked her.

"See you later Rukia." Temari said as they walked off. Rukia waved and got up to start her own day.

"It's so nice to be out here." Temari sighed.

"It is. I'll tell you about the tenth division captain. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and he is the youngest captain soul society has ever had. His power revolves around manipulating ice and snow, but he is a very kindhearted person. Well, as long as you work hard, which isn't the case with his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, so the two can be seen often bickering over their work." Byakuya said.

Recorded.

As they neared the barracks with the kanji for ten on its door, an icy aura washed over the couple that Temari found to be quite soothing. The air was also fogged, which could only mean...

"He must be training." Byakuya finished the thought for her, and led her behind the building to a small, closed in field. Inside, a seemingly young man thrust his sword in many directions, a burst of ice shards escaping with each move. He caught sight of the duo and stopped.

"Captain Kuchiki, why are you here? And who is that?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

"Captain Hitsugaya, it's nice to meet you. I am Subaku no Temari, and I am an ambassador from the world of the living. I'm merely here to gather information about the captains here for my village's scrolls. We have information on this place, but some places are blank, like the captain's info. And captain Kuchiki is my escort." Temari explained. Toshiro seemed to study Temari, sensing for any ill intentions, and then nodded.

"Okay then, follow me."

Toshiro led them to his office and closed the door. It was a nice sized office, and it even had a sofa in it. But there was a stack of paperwork on both the desk and the table in front of the sofa.

"Matsumoto!" the small captain yelled. A very well endowed orange haired woman rose from the couch.

"Oh captain, you're back! You even brought captain Kuchiki and a beautiful woman with you. Are we going out? I know the perfect bar." she suggested in a sing-song voice.

"Matsumoto, no. You could never get me to go to a bar and become a drunk like you are! You have work to do, so get to it." he calmly growled. Matsumoto sighed and turned to the stack. "I apologize for my lieutenant. Please, sit down." he said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.

"So, Captain Kuchiki, is she your girl?" Matsumoto slyly asked, having noticed the closeness between the two. Byakuya did not answer, so she tried again.

"Hey, girl. Are you and Captain Kuchiki together?" Still, no answer.

"Matsumoto, shutup. Must you act like this in front of all of our guests? Like Temari said, Captain Kuchiki is her guide." Toshiro sighed.

"No Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto is correct. We are involved." Byakuya said without hesitation. Temari smiled at him as the other two fell silent.

"Aha! I knew it! See captain, I. Was. Right." she laughed.

"Anyways, congrats you two. So what do you need to know?" Toshiro asked, ignoring his gloating lieutenant.

"Um, I really only need your zanpakuto information. We have quite a lot of information on you. Perhaps it's because you're so popular." Temari laughed.

"Well this won't take long then. My zanpakuto's name is Hyorinmaru, and with him I can manipulate ice and snow. I have achieved the level of shikai and bankai, the command for shikai being 'Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru! The name of my bankai is Diguren Hyorinmaru.'" Toshiro said.

"Okay, that about covers it. Thank you so much Captain Hitsugaya." Temari said, bowing to him.

"Call me Toshiro." he said gently.

"Thank you, Toshiro" Temari said.

"Not a problem. Drop by anytime. I need more doses of sanity when I'm amongst all this craziness." Toshiro sighed. Temari chuckled before nodding and began to walk off with Byakuya by her side.

"Hey Temari, would you like to go drink later?" Matsumoto asked.

"I don't drink, and neither should you from what I've heard. It affects your ability to work." Temari said a bit harshly, not even turning back. She did however hear Toshiro smirk.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Toshiro chuckled. As Temari and Byakuya walked off, Byakuya wrapped an arm around Temari's waist.

"It looks like you've found a friend in captain Hitsugaya." he stated in an amused voice.

"I suppose so. Toshiro's really nice but I've found that I don't like his lieutenant. Slackers annoy me." she sighed, causing Byakuya to smile.

"Another thing we have in common." he whispered. Temari giggled for a second.

When they got outside Byakuya suddenly stopped, almost making Temari fall, but he caught her.

"What is it Byakuya?" she asked, studying the thoughtful look on his face.

"I was thinking... We have enough time today to visit at least two more divisions, but there's a problem. The captain of the eighth division is quite a pervert as he stares at any beautiful woman he comes across, and even makes advances toward them. I need a fresh start to be able to handle that man or I may snap if we go today. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, that's not a problem at all. I'd hate to cause a dispute between allies. Tomorrow it is." Temari replied, smiling warmly.

"Then let's move on, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: 9

Okay, here's the next one. It's not the best, and because it's so short, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But just bear with me for now. Oh, and next chapter will have a rematch in it.

Reviews:  
>XxKyuubiRoxX: Ah, I see :) I suppose I overreacted, but that's because you and botskey make me want to keep writing so I can improve even more. And yeah, I could've written more on that scene. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.<p>

botskey: Thank you so much. And you really got my mind going with that question. Now I really want to do something. Any suggestions? Anything would be good :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: 9<p>

As Temari and Byakuya made their way toward the ninth division barracks, Renji appeared in front of them, stopping both in their tracks.

"Captain Kuchiki, reporting in."

"Renji, I take it everything is under control without me being there." Renji nodded.

"Yes sir." he said.

"Good, then continue your work. I will be back next week or course, but in the event of an emergency I expect to be the first one to know." he said. Renji nodded and disappeared.

"Byakuya, can I ask you something?" Temari asked as they continued walking.

"Of course."

"Why do you always act so cold toward your comrades?" Byakuya sighed before answering.

"Because, I'm the captain of the sixth division, the role model division of the sereitei and the head of the Kuchiki house. Being like this was drilled into my head once I began learning about my clan. I suppose I got so used to it I started being like that." he said. Temari sighed as well.

"That may be true, but that's not all, is it Byakuya? I know you're like this because of what happened with Hisana." she whispered.

"You're right. Am I that transparent?" he lightly chuckled.

"No, it's because I understand you. I used to be kinda the same way. A coldhearted kunoichi whose only joy came from the misery and pain of others." Temari said, trailing off to let Byakuya know she didn't want to talk about it any further. So they continued toward the ninth division in silence.

"Oh yeah. Byakuya, I need a description of the ninth division captain."

"The ninth division has no captain currently, and that is because the former captain, Kaname Tousen, betrayed the seiretei along with the captain from the fifth and third divisions, Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. So those three divisions are run by the second most powerful position, the lieutenant. The lieutenant and leader of the ninth division is Hisagi. He is overall a pretty laid back man, but when it comes to either protecting his comrades or possibly being able to see Tousen again, he works endlessly. The ninth division is also in charge of the seiretei's magazines." Byakuya explained. Temari recorded every bit of information he gave and put the scroll away. As they reached the barracks, Temari realized Byakuya was right. This was a very laid back division, as no shinigami were running around at all. Byakuya sighed.

"They're supposed to be laid back, not _damn lazy_." he said lowly, motioning for Temari to follow him. Inside, one or two shinigami walked in the halls, carrying documents around. One officer even stopped to bow, having noticed the haori. However, when he rose up and looked Byakuya in the eye, his expression turned to one of pure terror.

"C-captain Kuchiki?" he stuttered.

"Is this how lazy this division really is? _Where_ is lieutenant Hisagi?" Byakuya demanded.

"H-he's out right now. I think he said something about plans tonight with lieutenants Matsumoto and Izuru." he answered. Temari groaned.

"_Great_. So there are two more like that woman here?" she sighed.

"Although they're not as bad as her, the lieutenant of this division and the third love to drink. But that's not the issue here. Why isn't anyone working?" Byakuya asked with a tone that could rival that of even Gaara's on a bad day.

"W-well, we were taking a short break, and we didn't expect any captains to drop by." he said. Byakuya was fuming by now, and probably would've attacked if Temari hadn't put a hand out to stop him.

"Byakuya, I'll handle this. I've been itching to whip someone into shape. You, go and get every member of this division and tell them to come here. I don't accept failure." Temari said with a darkish smile on her face while cracking her knuckles. The shinigami scurried off immediately and Temari turned to Byakuya.

"This division is about to be one of the hardest working divisions here." she proudly declared. Byakuya smirked.

"If you say so dear." he playfully said. Not even five minutes later, an entire crowd of shinigami stood in front of Temari and Byakuya, discussing amongst themselves why they were here. Temari cleared her throat, but no one paid any attention to her so she decided to... try another approach. A fierce wind ripped through the hall, and now all eyes were on the source of that power.

"Hey, glad to get your attention. I am Subaku no Temari, and until your lieutenant gets back I am your... trainer, if you will."

"We don't need a trainer! We're strong enough as it is!" one officer toward the back shouted out. In an instant, he was on the ground and Temari stood above him, grinning wickedly.

"If you were strong enough, or had decent reflexive skills you would've been able to see my attack coming and move. But..." Temari said, instantly standing beside Byakuya once more. "I'm here to make sure you do your work. Not to make you stronger. I'll leave that to whoever does that already. But it's about time for you to get back to work, isn't it?" Temari asked, her voice changing to a dangerously low one. Many men gulped and began dragging themselves to their work. But Temari would have none of that. She gripped her fan and swung it, kicking up razor sharp wind. The shinigami received numerous cuts and their clothes were ripped through like paper. They ran with speed like never before to escape the woman they were convinced was crazy.

"You really got them in line quickly." Byakuya lightly chuckled.

"Yeah. It's what I had to do for the men back in my village." Temari said.

"I see. They must be powerful ninja by now then."

"Why yes they are. Our special elites, the ANBU, are the best in our country. But when is that lieutenant going to get here? Probably much later. Shall we go? I think these men will continue to work hard. But just in case..." Temari trailed off. A gentle wind swirled in front of her and took on her form. The wind gained the same features as Temari and pretty soon, a perfect clone stood at attention.

"Keep these boys in line. Dispel in 1 hour." Temari simply ordered.

"I will not fail." the clone replied, going off.

"Okay, we're done for the day. Ready to head back?" Temari happily asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter done! I know this wasn't my best, but the next will be better I promise :) Get ready for Temari to meet Kyoraku soon, 'cause it's coming. And how will our Bya-kun handle things?<p> 


	11. Rematch

Okay everyone who hasn't run away from this story yet, get ready for this. Not only will there be a rematch between Temari and Kenpachi (that will hopefully be better than their first fight), we'll see a bit more fluff. Let's begin, shall we?

Oh yeah, I'm starting school Monday and I will be very busy for a while, so it will be a few weeks before I can update again. But I won't forget about you all, kay?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Rematch<br>The next day, Temari and Byakuya quickly got ready to go, wishing to get the meeting with Kyoraku over with as soon as possible. They ate a quick breakfast of riceballs and tea, and left before Rukia had even made it downstairs, which was saying something. They sped down the road in total silence, Byakuya leading the way of course.

"Byakuya, don't worry. I can handle myself. If he tries anything, I'll put him back in his place."

"No, just let me handle it. If you were to attack a captain you'd be in deep trouble. And because you're from the world of the living, it would cause a disaster."

"But..." Temari sighed. "Fine Byakuya, you win. Now, let's-" Temari started before she felt someone quickly approaching her. She reacted the way only a ninja knows how to, grabbing her small fans and turning around quickly to block the sword that had just been thrust at her.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you captain Zaraki." Temari said, holding firm. Kenpachi pressed down harder and growled.

"Come on, stop with the formal shit. You whooped my ass, and you still wanna be so _proper_? Rematch._ Now_." he growled. Temari smirked.

"You sure you stand a chance this time?"

"Oh you bet I do. And this time, I will _win_!" he declared.

"Okay, you're on. Sorry Byakuya, I won't be meeting with captain Kyoraku just yet." Temari laughed before pushing the sword away and stepping back. Yachiru appeared on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hiiii demon lady! Ken-chan's been training_ really_ hard so he can beat you this time. There's no way you can beat him!" she squealed, jumping down to latch onto Byakuya's leg.

"Byakushi, you have any candy?" she pleaded. Byakuya sighed before reaching into his haori and pulling out a sweet bun. He shoved it into her mouth and she immediately devoured the treat.

"Byakuya, you should go check up on your division and get a little work done. This shouldn't take long." Temari said before she and Kenpachi disappeared. They ran across the rooftops at inhuman speed.

"Same place as last time?" she called out.

"Yeah, now shutup and come on." he growled back.

_**'Hachibi, you ready?'**_

_**'Aren't I always?'**_

When they made it to the field, Temari noticed that they had an audience of every eleventh division member, but she quickly put that aside. Kenpachi stood there, looking extremely confident and Temari could indeed notice the major difference in power he now had. She held her fans at the ready, waiting for the first move. Everything was deathly quiet for a few minutes, and then Kenpachi launched himself at Temari.

_'What speed!'_ Temari thought as she swung her fans, the razor sharp blades assaulting Kenpachi's flesh. He never slowed for one second however, and was in Temari's face before she knew it. She quickly put her fans away, flipping backwards to put space between them but Kenpachi would have none of that. He rushed at her and kicked her in the back ruthlessly in the middle of one of her flips, and sent her crashing into a wall, stomach first. Temari flipped off of the wall and stood straight. She tasted metal, and spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth (Kami she hated that metallic taste!) and rushed at Kenpachi. He also rushed at her, a smirk on his face. Temari flashstepped behind Kenpachi, and he flashstepped to her right. He swung his sword in a horizontal line, but Temari quickly ducked under it and punched Kenpachi in the stomach before jumping back and swinging her fans once again at him. He stood there, laughing as the blades sliced him and the blood trickled down his body.

"Come on! I know you can do better than this. Don't tell me I trained all this time for nothing. I wanna enjoy this so show me the power you fought with last time!"

_**'Okay, he wants me to end this as quickly as it ended last time. Let's do it then.'**_

_**'Okay then, let's go.'**_

Temari crouched down and Kenpachi smiled wickedly. The purple wolf cloak covered Temari and three tails grew from behind her. She snarled as the power flowed through her and immediately rushed at Kenpachi, claws ready to tear through flesh. Kenpachi stood there somewhat calmly, as he was trying to keep from laughing at the fun he was having. Temari decided on a frontal approach and went for Kenpachi's stomach. She threw her fist forward, but to her surprise and dismay, Kenpachi caught her fist like the punch was nothing. He brought back his sword, and threw Temari up before slashing her across her torso and kicking her to the other side of the field. He laughed when he felt Temari's powerful blood burst out and land on his haori and cheek. Temari quickly uprighted herself and landed gracefully, her wound already halfway healed.

_**'What's with this guy now?'**_

_**'No idea cub, but the time for holding back is over.'**_

_**'Yeah, you're right. Hey Hachibi, you wanna take over?'**_

_**'Are you serious?'**_

_**'Yeah, as long as you don't take over my body completely, go above five tails, or kill him.'**_

_**'Of course! I'll beat him quickly.'**_ Hachibi excitedly said. **(A/N: Yeah, totally made that up)** Temari kneeled and formed a chain of handsigns too fast to follow.

_**'Forbidden art: Release the beast!'**_ Temari's head dropped as the technique was completed.

_**'Alright, time for mama wolf to come out and play!'**_ Hachibi snarled.

"Are you gonna come on, or do I have to come to you?" Kenpachi impatiently growled. Temari raised her head and stood up. But it was Hachibi in control now.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll come to you. But get ready to be defeated!"

_'What the hell? It's like this isn't even her anymore. This energy is much darker.'_ Kenpachi thought before dodging an intended punch to his chest.

"Come on! Fight back!" Hachibi commanded, slashing Kenpachi across the chest with her claws. Hachibi gripped the small fans.

"Now let's see here. Wind scythe jutsu!" she called out while swiping the fans. The deadly wind smashed into Kenpachi, slicing deeply into his skin. Several deep gashes appeared and blood flowed. Hachibi smirked, but then got very annoyed because Kenpachi began to laugh.

"I don't know what the hell you are right now, but if you think I'll be stopped by these sissy ass cuts, you got another thing coming!" Kenpachi laughed, tearing off his eye patch, his real power being unleashed.

_'Damn, he has gotten a lot more powerful than last time.'_ Hachibi thought, having to focus chakra to her feet to keep from being blown away. Kenpachi disappeared so quickly that Hachibi had no idea where he was until she felt a sharp pain on her back. Kenpachi had stabbed her with his sword, but he had avoided any vitals. It still hurt like hell. Kenpachi pulled his sword out, a burst of blood following. Hachibi immediately gripped the wound, healing it. She then crouched down and the purple black ball of chakra surrounded her. She emerged, a wolf shaped mass of chakra with four tails. She roared and the power from it created a large crater with her at its center. Kenpachi ran into the hole in the ground, sword raised above his head and prepared to strike her down. He brought his sword down, aiming for the head but two chakra appendages came up and caught the sword (A/N: you know, like when Naruto has those chakra hands that extend from his chakra cloak in his nine tails transformations). Hachibi looked up at Kenpachi and sent out another one of those appendages to punch him in the chin. Kenpachi was knocked out of the crater and landed on the edge of the field. His sword landed next to him. He got back up, ignoring the pain and he chuckled lowly. Hachibi emerged from the crater, walking on all fours, and waited there. Kenpachi began to walk toward her, gripping his sword and the tip of it resting on his shoulder.

"No one I have ever faced has made me bleed this much. You are strong girl, but before we finish this I want to let you know something: you won't make another cut on me. Oh, and you still haven't stopped by for your information."

"No need to. I've gathered all the information I need from you. Your name, fighting style, weaknesses, strengths, the fact you go on brute strength alone and aren't that smart, the fact that your sword is just a sword right now. It has no name or releases. And more..."

"You got all of that out of these two fights? Damn, are you a ninja or something?" he asked jokingly before looking at Hachibi's serious four tailed face. "Damn, you are a ninja. No wonder... But no matter what, this ends now!" Kenpachi said, gripping his sword with both hands. Hachibi put away the small fans and pulled out Temari's battle fan and held it at the ready. Kenpachi rose his hands up and brought his sword hard, colliding with the fan. The fan almost immediately gave in and snapped. Hachibi jumped back as the sword kept going and hit the ground.

"You bastard! Do you know how hard it is to get this repaired?" Hachibi screamed, looking at the remains of Temari's precious weapon.

"Yeah, don't care." Kenpachi said, raising up his sword again and charging for Hachibi.

_**'Hachibi, let me take over again.'**_

_**'I can handle it cub.'**_

_**'No! He destroyed my fan, and that is unforgivable! Let me take over'**_

_**'Fine, fine. Don't get your fangs in a twist.'**_

As Temari took over again, the sixth tail grew with her anger. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Kenpachi, kicking him high into the air. Using her tails as springs, Temari launched herself so that she was now level with the airborne captain. She flipped and kicked him in the stomach, launching him back down to the ground. A large crater was created in the hard ground that most people would never survive falling on, much less being launched toward it, but Kenpachi refused to go down. He staggered up, coughing up some blood and spitting it out.

"Damn, I think you broke a few ribs there. Kami I could fight you every day. This is so damn fun!" Kenpachi darkly chuckled.

"Likewise Kenpachi." Temari said. Kenpachi got over his wave of pain and rushed at Temari once more. He rose his sword up and brought it down, and Temari acted on reflex and prepared to block it. Unfortunately that was what he wanted her to do. As soon as she moved to defend, Kenpachi gathered some energy in his leg and kicked Temari in the stomach, launching her backwards. He followed closely and kicked her again in the stomach before she had a chance to upright herself and cough up the blood in her throat. She landed on the ground with the crack of bones breaking sounding. She coughed up the blood waiting to escape but due to her being on her back, a good amount of it fell back down onto her face. Temari gripped a fan and kicked up a dust storm so she could put some distance between them both. She stood up shakily and out of breath, while holding the area where she was sure several ribs had broken. As the dust cleared, Temari could see that Kenpachi was just as bad off as she was. There was caked blood all over him, and blood still trickled out of the wounds she had managed to inflict. He was also panting and holding an area where his ribs were broken.

"It's time we settle this!" Temari called out.

"Hn, I agree. I'm almost out of energy."

"So am I. Let's settle this with one last blow, shall we?" Temari challenged.

"Okay then." Temari and Kenpachi prepared their last attacks. Kenpachi held his sword with both hands as the golden aura danced dangerously around him. Temari held both of her small fans as her chakra darkened. On a silent cue both sides rushed at each other, concentrating all of their energy in their attacks.

"Take_ this_!" Kenpachi grunted.

"_Cyclone scythe jutsu_!" Temari yelled out. Both moves clashed, wrapping them in a vortex of slicing winds. Their chakra mixed together sliced at both of them, but neither acknowledged the pain. Kenpachi even laughed at it. This was something he could get used to. Being able to cut loose every once in awhile. There was a massive explosion and dust blinded everyone present.

Byakuya had just arrived with Yachiru and they saw they were too late. The battle was already over.

"Who won?" they asked together. Slowly, the cloud of dust began to settle, and when it did everyone was shocked. Kenpachi and Temari lay on the ground next to each other, both knocked out. Yachiru and Byakuya went to the two fighters, only to discover that they weren't knocked out, they were deeply asleep. Byakuya picked Temari up bridal style and carried her off as the eleventh division members crowded around their slumbering captain.

"Captain Zaraki!" the bald man yelled out while Yachiru poked said captain over and over again on the face. He stirred, but his eyes remained closed. The bald man was about to call his captain's name again, but froze when a sword was pointed in his face, almost touching his nose.

"Shut the _hell_ up Ikkaku, and get the _fuck_ off me Yachiru." Kenpachi grumbled, lowering his sword. They immediately obeyed their captain (although Yachiru made faces), and Yachiru carried him off.

Byakuya was slightly freaking out. Although Temari was only asleep, he didn't know if she'd wake up in an hour, a day, or Kami forbid it, a week. He almost lost his mind the last time.

_**'Don't worry flower boy. Temari won't be out for a week this time. Just a few hours at the most. She's just exhausted, but she's got a few cuts and four broken ribs. I can take care of those easily enough though. She won't be able to move very well or do things for herself for a couple of days, but that should be it.'**_ Hachibi informed him. He let out a sigh of relief and slowed his pace. He had no choice but to trust Hachibi. She was right last time wasn't she?

_**'Damn right I was!'**_ said demon huffed.

_**'You can hear my thoughts?'**_

_**'Yeah, clear as a bell. But it's normal for potential lifemates of a host to be able to hear the demon. But we won't know if you're the one until you mate with her.'**_ Hachibi chuckled as Byakuya lost his footing and had to struggle to avoid an embarrassing moment.

_**'Did you say mate?'**_

_**'You heard me correctly.'**_ Hachibi confirmed. Byakuya didn't say another word, lost in his own thoughts over the topic.

When Byakuya had returned home he had placed Temari on top of her bed and covered her with a light sheet. He wanted to clean her up now, but that would involve her being without any clothes (Kami what a vision that would be!) and he didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her while she was in a weakened state. It would have to wait, and he would have to go take a cold shower in the meantime.

Temari woke up about five hours later to find herself sore and even more tired. Damn that Kenpachi, he had almost pushed her to her very limits, again! Temari rose up, although with much struggle and pulled the sheet off of her and almost groaned. She was filthy, in desperate need of a shower.

_**'You want your precious Bya-kun to do it?'**_ Hachibi mocked.

_**'I'm not even awake for five minutes and you're already annoying the hell out of me? No, I don't need his help.'**_

_**'You know, one day you'll have to show him.'**_

_**'Shut up you damn wolf. I don't know if you know, but I can actually take care of myself.'**_ Temari thought curtly, moving to get off of the bed.

"Don't you even try it." Temari's head snapped up, her neck muscles screaming in protest, to look at Byakuya, who had been leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

"Bya-kun, I'm fine. Don't you worry. But I really need a bath." she sighed, once again attempting to get up.

"Actually, I've just finished running you some bath water. It should be just about cool enough now. Um..." Byakuya paused, at a loss for words. "do you need some help?" Temari's face became one of a panicking person and she tried to quickly tried to stand up but failed. Byakuya caught her before she fell and placed her back on the bed. She moved away a bit as soon as she was able.

"It's okay. I got it. I know I can't move very well right now, but I have some tricks up my sleeve. Stand back." she said, biting her thumb and weaving a few slow handsigns. Byakuya did as he was told and stepped back. "Summoning jutsu!" Temari cried. A huge smoke cloud later, two large, dark purple wolves with blue scarves stood in front of her.

"Who are they?"

"They are Kodai and Akella, the wolves I use in situations such as these. Kodai, you know what to do."

"Yes!" was Kodai's loyal, cheerful reply. She walked over to Temari and sent out two large chakra appendages from her back. They wrapped around Temari and gently lifted her from the bed and onto Kodai's back.

"Kodai was specifically trained by Hachibi to fully control her chakra and this is one result." Temari explained to Byakuya as he looked on. Kodai swiftly carried Temari into the bathroom as Akella followed. Byakuya sighed and sat on the bed. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to go through that potentially awkward experience but he was also disappointed. But he put that aside as a question floated into his head. They had both admitted their love for each other so why was she so... panicked when he asked if she needed help?

As Kodai gently set Temari on her feet, holding her there as Akella began to remove her clothes, Temari shut her eyes. There was a mirror in front of her, and mirrors were always a bad thing for her. But worse was giving in to the temptation to look.

"Master, I'm done." Kodai announced. Temari's eyes instinctively opened and she sighed heavily. Sure she had always had a great body: c-cup breasts and a body that was slim, flexible and powerful (what else could a kunoichi ask for?), but the thing that bothered her the most were the scars that littered her body here and there. Scars on her back from battle, scars on her torso from her father's beatings. Well, she couldn't remember exactly which came from which, but it was still hideous and it was her greatest inhibitor from being intimate.

_**'I'm sorry Bya-kun, I'm just not quite ready for you to see all my flaws and know my whole past.'**_

* * *

><p>You know the drill. Just click that little review button down there and make me a happy happy girl :)<p> 


	12. Strawberries and Chocolate

Just so you all know, I'm still alive. I've been so bogged down with school I've hardly had time to write. But I'm gonna try to do my best because I love you all so much. I'll probably be updating once every two weeks, but that's not for sure. For every chapter from now on, I'll put an estimated update time for the next chapter, so just keep checking back and please don't leave me, yet. I'll shut up now and get on with it.

Okay, here it is. The meeting with Kyoraku. You want to know what happens? ... well, you'll have to read on to find out :)

Reviews:

botskey:  
>Well I'm very glad you enjoyed it and the ninth division scene :) yeah, I am planning on Temari meeting Hisagi... Just don't know what I could do for that. Any ideas? Hmm, I don't know about the Kodai and Akella reappearance yet, still thinking about it. But thanks for sticking around and not running away from this story :)<p>

XxKyuubiRoxX:  
>Thanks :) I'm happy you liked it. Haha yeah, it's like the more I write, the more ideas spring into my head. I'm glad you're still here as well :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Strawberries and Chocolate<strong>

After a couple of days of rest, Temari was good as new and ready to continue her mission. She groggily climbed out of her bed and turned the light on, hissing at its harshness to her eyes. She mumbled something about destroying all light some, fateful day and snatched a change of clothes from her bag, dragging herself into the bathroom to freshen up.

Likewise, Byakuya had just gotten up but he was in an even worse mood than Temari. He hadn't even bothered with a light, and instead dragged himself into his own bathroom, only one thing in his mind: 'Kyoraku better not lay a hand on her.'

The couple met in the hallway and shared a good morning kiss. Byakuya frowned a bit. Something was different here. Before, whenever they kissed it was just a normal kiss. Special, but not unique. But this time he could definitely taste... something. Her lips tasted faintly of sand, but he knew it was because she had lived in the desert her whole life, and strawberries. Not to mention they were also softer than anything he had ever felt. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Temari, what is your favorite fruit?" Byakuya asked innocently. Temari looked caught off guard by the question, but she composed herself and smiled.

"That's an easy one. Strawberries of course. Why do you ask?"

"Ah, it's just that... your lips taste like strawberries." he admitted. Temari blushed madly.

"Oh, well I really do love strawberries. They don't grow in the desert because there's not enough moisture in the air, but whenever I travel to other places I get as much as I can. They're sweet, but not too sweet." she explained, with a happy expression on her face. Byakuya nodded and took her hand as they began the trip downstairs.

Little did Byakuya know, Temari was thinking along the same lines. His lips faintly tasted like chocolate, but she had never noticed it before.

'Why am I noticing these things now?' they seemed to think simultaneously. It must be because of what awaited them today. Not wanting to delay this visit, a quick breakfast of rice, biscuits and tea were wolfed (pun intended) down. They stood and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Byakuya asked.

"As I'll ever be. Like I said, I'll leave it to you but if it gets out of hand I'll be forced to do something."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

They left the manor before Rukia made it down, wanting to finally get this over with. As they made their way to the eighth division, Byakuya kept checking to see whether or not any crazy captains looking for a rematch were coming their way. When they made it, Byakuya sighed before they continued. A woman's voice could clearly be heard throughout the barracks, and she was yelling at someone.

"Looks like lieutenant Ise isn't in the best of moods today." Byakuya chuckled as they came to the room they were looking for.

"Would it kill you to at least get a few hours worth of work done? Everyone here is working hard while their lazy captain just does nothing but sleep and chase after girls. How do you think that makes this division sound? Kami there is no reasoning with you is there?" the woman shrieked. The door was thrust open and a petite, thin girl with short black hair wearing glasses and shinigami robes stormed out. She saw Byakuya and immediately bowed.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki. I apologize for the noise level. My captain is slacking off, as usual." she sighed. She looked up and saw Temari.

"Are you two here to see him?" A nod from Byakuya confirmed this. "Was it wise to bring her? You probably won't get a single informative word out of him. Good luck." she said, walking off. After a simultaneous sigh, they walked into the room. It looked like a normal captain's office, only there were papers here and there. A man with shinigami robes, a haori, and some kind of pink silk kimono that hadn't been tied closed and a large hat had his head resting on the desk he sat at. Byakuya cleared his throat and he rose his head up to reveal he had the beginnings of a beard, the stubble contrasting greatly with his skin and grey eyes.

"Oh, captain Kuchiki. What brings you-" he started, but upon seeing Temari his eyes turned into comical hearts and he rushed to her, gripping her hands. "and who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked.

"I am Subaku no Temari and I'm from the World of the Living. I came here on a mission to meet the captains and complete the information for the scrolls in my village." she explained calmly pulling her hands back and steeping back a bit. He however, remained rooted to the spot.

"Oh I see. Well, what kind of... information do you need?" he winked suggestively at her as he inched closer and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was beginning to get ticked off now. If Byakuya didn't do something, she would snap. Oh Kami was he rubbing her arm?

"Captain Kyoraku, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from touching her in any way." Byakuya said, pulling said captain off of Temari.

"Hey, why not?"

"It is unwise to touch another man's woman." Byakuya said simply. If Kyoraku's eyes got any bigger than they did, they'd probably pop. Temari tried not to giggle, but it was too hard. So she did.

"You should say these things sooner Bya-bo. So you've finally found someone for you. Good work. But what info do you need?" Kyoraku sighed, seeming bored. Temari expertly resisted the urge to slap him (Oh but an interdimensional war would be so worth it!).

"I just need your zanpakuto's name and shikai release, as well as your weaknesses."

"Oh well, easy enough. Zanpakuto's name is Katen Kyokotsu, shikai release is flower wind rage and flower god roar. Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer. As for my weaknesses, I'm not sure if I want to tell you that." he said, crossing his arms. Temari sighed. She knew he would say that, and she knew how to get him to tell her. But she didn't want to.

"Captain Kyoraku, if you could just-" Byakuya started.

"Byakuya. I got this. Please, go outside. Don't argue with me, just go." she said, an edge to her voice so Byakuya couldn't argue back. He stood up and with great hesitation left the room. But not before sending Kyoraku a glare. As soon as the door closed, Temari turned to the eighth division captain, a serious look on her face. She was a kunoichi, she had done this before. No problem right?

"Okay, here's how it is. You're gonna tell me what I need to know so I can leave." she said.

"Oh? And what makes you think I will?" Kyoraku asked, an amused look on his face. Temari smirked and leaned backwards to stretch. She took her time doing so and was rewarded when she rose back up to see Kyoraku studying her with interest. She put on her best seductive face and slowly made her way to him, making sure to sway her hips fiercely. Kyoraku gulped and sat up in his chair as the blonde kunoichi neared him. When she reached his desk she placed one knee on it and leaned forward. She stretched her right index finger out and placed it under his chin, stroking it.

"Now about that information I wanted..." she started in a slow, slightly deep voice that made Kyoraku shiver.

"U-uh yeah. M-my weaknesses are girls such as yourself," he paused to laugh nervously "and children. I would never hurt them. Same goes for the thirteenth division captain. He's my best friend. Uh, and if one were to damage the edge of my zanpakuto heavily enough, I wouldn't be able to use my shikai." he babbled out. As soon as the last word was said Temari smiled sweetly and retreated from the desk, standing straight and smoothing out her kimono.

"Thank you captain Kyoraku. That is all I needed to know." she said, turning to leave.

"Aww, you're just gonna leave me like this?" he groaned. Temari turned and placed her fist under her chin in a thinking manner.

"Perhaps a cold shower would help." she smirked, walking away. Byakuya was right outside, waiting for her impatiently.

"Did you get the information you needed?"

"But of course."

"How?"

"Oh, I just used what we kunoichi specialize in: seduction." Temari said it like it was nothing, and therefore missed the clenching of Byakuya's fists.

"...Then let's go back, shall we?" Byakuya said, turning in the direction of the manor.

"But Byakuya, we have plenty of time left to go to at least two more divisions. We just started-"

"I need to go home for a short while. We'll come back out later." he interrupted kindly, turning to look at her. She nodded and followed him.

_'I have to do something about this, and soon. I don't need anyone getting ideas that she's with whomever she may seduce. I know she's a kunoichi and all, but I love her and she. Is. Mine!'_

Temari was very confused by Byakuya's actions and turned to the only other one she could trust here to give her an answer.

**_'Hachibi, please tell me what's going on.'_**

_**'Well cub, listen well because I'm only gonna say this once. Whenever a jinchuuriki finds a potential mate a telepathic connection is established between the potential mate and the demon. The demon can then decide whether or not that person is worth their host's time. That is why I can communicate with flower boy. You two are deeply in love with each other, and you just seduced a guy you don't know. I know it's what you were trained to do, but you're at the age where you need to find someone to settle down with. Byakuya feels threatened by this, and he feels he needs to establish just what you mean to him. It will happen very soon. But only do this if you're ready.'**_ Temari felt like smacking herself then and there. How could she have been so stupid to do that? Seduce a guy and tell that to the guy who loves her.

**_'Damn, I can't believe I did that. But you know I'm ready Hachibi. I just hope it doesn't turn out like last time... Wait! No, I can't do this. I can't show my body to him yet. What would he think?'_**

**_'That you're a strong and willful woman. Look, don't get mad but I've talked to him about it and he said he didn't care. He loves you for you and that's all he cares about.'_**

**_'Oh wow... I hope this turns out better than last time...'_**

**_'Yeah and if not I'll just kill him... Just kidding, damn.'_** Hachibi quickly corrected herself before Temari lashed out, already feeling the girl's killer intent.

When the couple made it back, Byakuya gently took Temari's hand and led her to his room. As soon as they got inside Byakuya closed and locked the door. Temari stood by him as he did so, leaning back against the wall and trying to stay calm. He moved to stand in front of her and brought his left hand up and rested it on the wall next to Temari's face. He leaned down until he was an inch away from Temari's lips.

"I thought you had to do something." Temari smirked. Byakuya smiled before answering her.

"Yes, I am doing something." Byakuya replied, effectively silencing Temari for a little while.

Time seemed to freeze just for them, in that one moment. They were so close Temari could smell the cherry blossom scented cologne that perfectly highlighted Byakuya's natural light scent of the flower, giving away the fact that he spent an incredible amount of time in the sakura garden behind the house. She could feel the warmness of his breath against her skin, a warmness that made her feel complete once again. She could even hear the slightly heavy breathing Byakuya was doing as he considered his next move. But the most wonderful thing, and the thing she loved most about him were his eyes. She could spend all of eternity falling into those grey orbs and never regret a thing. She wanted to taste his lips again, and the thought from earlier popped back up.

"Byakuya..." she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Would your favorite sweet food be chocolate?" she asked, stunning him to the point that he pulled back to look her in the face to make sure she wasn't kidding.

"Yes, it is. How did you-?"

"Your lips. They taste like chocolate."

"Oh, I see..." it was quiet for a moment until Temari pulled him back to her so that their lips were barely touching.

"Well you know what they say. Chocolate goes wonderful on strawberries." Temari said, boldly closing the gap. Byakuya pushed back, wanting to stay in control seeing as this was his idea, and Temari immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. Byakuya easily lifted her light body and slowly carried her to his bed, never once stumbling or breaking their kiss. He sat down and settled her down on his lap so that she was facing him and pulled back gently so he could chuckle.

"Who says that chocolate goes wonderful on strawberries?"

"Well the Italian of course."

"And I was supposed to know that?" Byakuya chuckled, pulling Temari's face back down. He almost immediately ran his tongue across Temari's bottom lip, asking for entrance and was happy when it was granted. They didn't battle for dominance like most couples did, they just had a gentle make out session as Byakuya laid back, Temari on top of him. Byakuya, ready to move on, moved his hands to her sash so he could remove it. Temari immediately went rigid and sat up, wrapping her arms around herself. Byakuya mentally slapped himself.

'How could I have forgotten?'

'Just make her feel better.' Hachibi instructed annoyedly.

"Temari, I'm sorry. I was moving too quickly and forgot. You know I know about your scars. But I don't care at all. I would love you unconditionally no matter what happens. I truly love you for you, not for what defines your past." he whispered to her, sitting up so he could stroke her arm. She sighed and relaxed, the tension draining from her.

"I'm sorry Bya-kun. It's just that I don't want to scare you away." she said, putting her arms down.

"Temari, there is nothing in this world, or yours that would make me want to leave you." he said. She smiled at him happily. Little did he know, he had just broken down the last part of the wall around her feelings. She turned around, reaching behind herself and untying her sash, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Making sure her back was fully turned to Byakuya, she pulled her kimono open and shrugged it off. Judging from the almost silent gasp from behind her she knew he saw.

Byakuya had to keep his anger in check as he looked at Temari's bare back. Just like Hachibi had told him, smallish scars littered her beautiful skin, but one single scar just violated it. A large scar ran from Temari's right shoulder and ended just above the left side of her waistline.

_**'Who the fuck would do this to her?'**_ he thought angrily.

**_'Her bastard father, that's who.'_** Hachibi growled. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Temari and pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. He then proceeded to quickly remove the rest of their clothing, suddenly hating the innocent cloth.

"Temari, don't worry. I will make you forget all about these damn scars." he said, gently laying her down and climbing above her. They looked at each other with nothing but love in their eyes and nodded.

_'Look what you've done to me.'_

_'I used to be a coldhearted bitch who'd kill anyone in sight if the thought occurred to me.'_

_'I used to be a coldhearted bastard who'd push away anyone who'd try to get close to me.'_

_'But now...'_

_'But now...'_

_'You've melted my frozen heart.'_

Byakuya lowered his lips to Temari's and kissed her again. God he loved her soft, pink lips.

**_'Um cub? Probably isn't the best time to mention this to you...'_** Hachibi whispered.

**_'What is it Hachibi?'_** Temari asked, clearly agitated by the interruption.

_**'Um, when this happens and if he is "The One"...'**_ Hachibi began, her voice fading away.

'Wait Hachibi, what did you want to say?' Temari asked. But she didn't get to scream at Hachibi because in her moment of distraction Byakuya had taken the liberty of entering her. She softly moaned, putting that matter aside, and reached up to pull her lover down, so that he rested on her body. A tingling sensation began to build up in the pit of Temari's stomach and it quickly built into a very uncomfortable feeling. Apparently Byakuya felt it as well because he had stopped and rose up slightly to look at her. He wiggled a bit and even tried to pull out, thinking that he was the cause for this discomfort, but he was stuck. The feeling kept building until it was a small pain, and then it quickly progressed into a white hot pain. They were able to bear it for the most part, but a couple of nearly inaudible whimpers escaped Temari, and Byakuya kissed and nipped at her neck to calm her down, which seemed to work as she moaned the tiniest bit. It seemed like the pain lasted an eternity, when it was only about 30 seconds. When it finally ended the lovers sighed, looking at each other as passion began to replace the former pain and Byakuya began to move...

Later that night, Temari lay snuggled up to Byakuya, thoughts running through her mind. They had just bonded in the most intimate way possible, and he hadn't run away or blocked her out. Each time she was like this with Shikamaru he'd make an effort to not look at her while they did it and he'd turn away and fall asleep afterwards, saying it was "too troublesome to talk about". But no, Byakuya had pulled her to him when they finished, rubbing her back to let her know all was okay and not going to sleep until she was sure of it. Now they lay, Byakuya with his arms wrapped around Temari as he slept, and Temari snuggled against Byakuya's bare chest as she drifted off.

* * *

><p><em>A three year old Temari stood in front of her father in the soundproof basement of the Suna hospital, waiting for him to tell her why she was there. She clutched the teddy bear she was holding closer to her in a form of comfort as the elders of the village filed into the room and stood along the walls.<em>

_"Daddy, why are we-"_

_"Quiet Temari." was the quiet, harsh command. Even at this age she knew better than to provoke her father, so the child remained quiet._

_"You all know why you have been brought here. We have managed to secure the eight tailed wolf for our use, and we will use it today. The vessel will be my daughter, Subaku no Temari." Her father announced. Temari had no idea what was going on, only that it involved her heavily. The council leader stood and cleared his throat._

_"Okay, I believe that this would be a wise choice, seeing as she has demonstrated even at this young age excellent chakra control. But what if the child cannot control the beast?"_

_"Oh, I assure you she will be able to control it by the end of the year, or I will dispose of her and we will find another, suitable host." Temari could not understand most of this, but the word dispose she did. Would her father really kill her? The council member nodded and sat down. An elderly woman stood and came forward._

_"Lady Chiyo, are you ready to begin?"_

_"Yes Kazekage-sama. Hold her down." Lady Chiyo replied. The Kazekage nodded at two younger men in the room and they immediately stood and approached Temari, who instinctively backed up to where she was touching her father's legs. She thought she'd be safe there, but after receiving a rough shove toward them she began to think otherwise. The two men grabbed Temari and put her on top of the table in the middle of the room, proceeding to pin her down. Temari struggled with all her might, but being a three year old with little training, it was quite useless. All she could do was watch as a group of men brought in a huge stone jar with a single kanji that she couldn't recognize. They set it down next to her and backed away. Everyone cleared the area, except for her father and Lady Chiyo. Oh, and the men holding her down._

_"I will begin the process now." Chiyo announced. She wove a long string of handsigns before raising Temari's shirt up and placing her hand on the girl's stomach. "Forbidden art: bijuu sealing stage one!" she said, removing her hand. There was a kanji imprinted there now that read "open" Chiyo wove the ram handsign and starting from the middle of the kanji a hole appeared, growing wider until the kanji was gone, replaced by a hole leading into Temari's chakra pool. Temari now felt the pain and cried out, fighting against her bonds but to no avail._

_"Hold the girl down!" Chiyo barked out as she wove another string of handsigns. "Forbidden art: bijuu sealing stage two!" the jar rattled and a menacing chakra leaked out of the top, traveling into the hole. Temari was in true pain. It felt like white fire and she continued to fight to be free. Once all of the chakra was inside, Chiyo wove yet another string of handsigns._

_"Forbidden art: seal!" she cried out, placing her hand over the hole. It began to close itself immediately, but there was still a small hole left. The final seals were weaved and Chiyo forcefully slammed the tips of the fingers of her right hand around the edges of where the hole had been and twisted them in a counterclockwise motion. Temari screamed, a scream much too bloodcurdling for a three year old before she fell silent. A complicated pattern of kanji now decorated the area._

_"I am finished." Chiyo declared, wiping her brow and stepping back._

_"She fainted?" the Kazekage asked. A nod confirmed this. "Okay then. Her training begins as soon as she awakens." he said, picking up the fainted child and walking off._

_Temari woke up hours later, clutching her bear to her as if it were a lifeline. She thought it was just a dream but the pain in her lower stomach told her otherwise. She needed some comfort. Kankuro was never one for comforting so she painfully and slowly made her way to the room on the other side of the house. She cracked open the door enough for her to slip in, and closed it. She made her way to the crib in the middle of the room and looked between the bars. The little redhead baby looked at her with wide eyes and smiled slightly. Gaara was only six months old, but he already associated her face with safety and love. But that was because she had visited him every night since he was born, since he was kept away from herself and Kankuro. She placed her teddy bear inside of the crib and Gaara cradled it cutely._

_"Gaara, you pwobably don't understand me, but I want you to have this teddy bear. Something tells me that I won't be able to pway with it anymore. But no matter what, I'll always be there for you little bro." she whispered, leaning inside to kiss Gaara's forehead. She turned to leave the room when the door flew open. Her father stood there, enraged._

_"Who gave you permission to visit this monster?" he demanded._

_"He isn't a monster father, he's my little bwother, and I've been visiting him since he was born!" she smartly retorted._

_"What? Those damn guards aren't worth the dirt on my shoes. And you! How dare you use such an insolent tone with me? That demon is already taking over your thoughts and making you bold huh? Well, I suppose I'll just have to beat it into submission!" he yelled, grabbing the rope by the door that he used in case Gaara went crazy (which Temari had no idea why her brother would do that. She hated everyone who dared to call him a monster). He encased it in his special gold dust, and brought it up. Temari cringed and turned her back to him as he brought it down._

* * *

><p>Temari woke up with a start, throwing the covers off of her in the process so she could catch her breath without the restrictions. Byakuya rose up immediately at her panic, drawing her into his arms and holding her there until she had calmed down.<p>

"Temari, did you have a nightmare?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, just a memory from my childhood. Don't worry, I'll be fine." she whispered while snuggling against his bare chest. Byakuya laid her back down and wrapped his arms around her, trying to help her feel safe again so she could sleep.

"Temari, when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here." he whispered to her.

"Thank you Bya-kun." she said, drifting off.

* * *

><p>I want to address two things really quickly. One, the mushiness of Byakuya - Okay, so I feel that after the whole thing with Hisana, Byakuya would want someone he could really trust to share his feelings with and Temari is that person. I believe that if Byakuya grew up from the way he was as a teenager and never changed, I think he'd be a really sweet and sensitive man. Please don't hate me for that.<p>

Two, the Shika bashing. Okay, I know it seems like I am seriously bashing Shikamaru, but I in no way hate Shikamaru or ShikaTema. I think they are a lovely couple, but for obvious reasons they can't be together in this story. My mindset on that was that it could add to Temari's tragic past.

So, did you all like it? I sure hope so. I hope you're not too disappointed by me using the fade to black method on the sex scene, but I just felt that I'm not experienced enough to write a decent one and if I did I'd probably take away from the story. But... as always, reviews make me a happy happy girl :)


	13. Chapter 13: 7

Yeah, I'm back and ready to go. Here's the next chapter (Well duh, why else would you all be reading this?) So... read, review (It makes me immensely happy), blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: 7<p>

_Byakuya and Hisana slowly strolled through the seireitei one cold winter evening, admiring the cherry blossom trees that decorated the sides of the streets. This was the time of year when the cherry blossoms showed their full beauty and so the streets, covered in snow, were a sea of pink and white._

_"Hisana?" Byakuya whispered._

_"Yes Kuchiki-sama?" she asked, stopping to look at him. He flinched at her words. He absolutely hated when she called him that. Were they not married?_

_"How is your search going?" He gently asked. At this, Hisana turned away._

_"I still haven't found her yet. I have no idea where she could be. I've searched up and down the Rukongai, but still no sign of her." she said sadly._

_"I see. Don't worry Hisana, you'll find her." Byakuya said gently, in hopes of calming his wife. When he found that it wouldn't help, he looked behind him, looking for a way to change the subject. "Aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful? Days like these are perfect, wouldn't you say?" Byakuya received no answer. He heard a soft thud, but passed it off as a small animal. "Hisana?" he asked. Still no answer. He quickly turned around and his heart dropped. Hisana lay unmoving, collapsed in the snow._

_"Hisana!" he yelled, dashing to her. He immediately scooped her into his arms and shook her gently._

_"Hisana!" Byakuya was truly panicking. Despite all of his training as a shinigami to not panic in any situation, he was never prepared for something like this._

_"Hisana!" he cried out once more, hoping for any response. Any at all._

_"Hisana!"_

* * *

><p>Byakuya's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, wiping at the sweat lining his brow. He took several shaky breaths in order to calm himself down and leaned against the headboard. He sighed heavily.<p>

'It was just a dream.' he told himself. He allowed himself a few minutes to calm down before doing anything else, but the painful memories would not go away no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. As he looked around at the cherry blossom themed items on his wall in an effort to rid himself of his thoughts, as anything having to do with his favorite flower always calmed him down, he noticed how bright the room seemed. He glanced at his bedside clock and saw that it read 7:00. He had overslept! With a heavy heart he made to get out of his bed, and he glanced to his left. He instantly found his worries gone. Temari lay, sleeping like an angel with her sandy blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow beneath her head. He chuckled a bit at the realization that she hadn't woken up from his panic attack. Byakuya didn't want to wake her up as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, but they had to get their day started. He slowly leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Being the kunoichi she was her eyes immediately hardened at the realization of someone that close to her, but they softened at the realization of just who it was.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Byakuya whispered, moving backwards.

"Hey Bya-kun. What time is it?" Temari asked, sitting up and yawning.

"It's 7. We really need to get going." he silently chuckled. Temari nodded and got out of bed. Byakuya watched her intensely as she bent down to gather her clothes, trying his best to keep himself under control. She turned back to him when she was done and noticed the redness in his cheeks. She smiled at him before quickly slipping out of the room. Not even five seconds had passed before the sound of a door closing was heard and Byakuya sprang out of bed, dashing to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower, and now!

As always the couple met in the hallway outside of their rooms once they had gotten ready, but this time it was different. They simply stared deep into each other's eyes before they kissed with a gentle passion. Even when they pulled back to smile at each other they said nothing. Even when Byakuya wrapped his hand around Temari's waist as they began walking they said nothing. There was no need to.

_'I love you.'_ It was as if they could read each other's minds.

_**'Well well well. What do we have here? I fall asleep last night and wake up to find this?'**_

_'Find what?'_ the couple thought simultaneously before looking at each other with great confusion. Hachibi sighed heavily before continuing.

_**'Can't you see? You can hear each other's minds the morning after you mated. You know have a mental, and physical connection. Cub, he's your lifemate. Didn't you hear me explain it last night? The whole thing with the white hot pain?'**_ Hachibi asked.

_**'It would've been nice to have known that earlier you lazy ass wolf.'**_ Temari growled, but her anger didn't last long. She felt a warm wave of happiness wash over her and she hugged Byakuya tightly, burying her head in his chest.

_**'Hey flower boy. I've never seen Temari this happy before, you've completely shattered every wall of defense she has built over the years. Perhaps she'll even share her past with you. But I swear, on the entire existence of wolves, if you hurt her I'll send every single wolf I command to cause you endless pain. Got it?'**_ Hachibi snarled. Without hesitation Byakuya wrapped his arms around Temari, stroking her hair.

**_'Trust me Hachibi; I swear on the honor of the Kuchiki that I will only treat Temari the way she deserves to be treated: like a princess.'_**

_**'Yeah, but don't get so mushy. She's still a kunoichi.'**_

"Byakuya, let's go." Temari said, gently pulling him along. They went downstairs where a breakfast of assorted fruits and rice balls in them waited. Temari drooled at the sight of the incredibly fresh fruits, especially the strawberries that made up the majority of them. They sat next to each other and began eating in comfortable silence.

"I hope you like it. I told the workers here to prepare our freshest strawberries for you." Byakuya timidly admitted. Temari smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She then picked up a strawberry and bit the end off of it, chewing it slowly before finally swallowing it and moaning at its taste.

"It's wonderful Bya-kun. The best I've ever had." she sighed in content, turning back to get more. Byakuya smiled happily and began eating as well.

"Tema, try this rice ball." Byakuya gently suggested, picking up one that was closest to her. She took it and bit into it slowly and chewed as she deciphered the flavor.

"It's wonderful. Is this strawberry jelly filling?" she guessed.

"You are correct." Byakuya said, taking a napkin and wiping the corner of Temari's mouth where some jelly remained.

"Bya-kun, you're spoiling me. I don't deserve to be treated like this. I'm a kunoichi of Suna, a child of the sand. I was raised to be cold and ruthless, not to be sweet and princess-like. So why?" Temari suddenly said sadly, shocking Byakuya. The shock quickly wore off however, and he took Temari's hand gently.

"If you have to ask me why I treat you the way I do, then you still don't know me well yet. I treat you like this because I love you. Why I love you, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're a strong woman who bravely stands up for herself, maybe it's because you are the true vision of beauty, maybe it's because it just feels right when I'm around you, but the point is that I love you and I just want you to be happy." Byakuya softly explained. Temari forced down the lump in her throat before nodding.

"You really are perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm just so happy I don't know what to do." Byakuya pulled Temari to him, wrapping his arms around her again and making her feel at ease.

"I'll tell you what you could do. Stay with me." he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her and melting all of her reason.

"Yes, forever..." she whispered back.

An hour later the couple was ready and set out, hand in hand.

"Well let me tell you about the seventh division captain. His name is Saijin Komamura. He is an anthropomorphic wolf, but he is no different than us normal shinigami. In contrast to his physical stature, Komamura has a gentle nature, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, to whom he owes great gratitude for overriding the rules of Gotei 13 and taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him if the occasion ever arises. Komamura is also a serious man, being quite fearsome when engaged in battle. His one goal is to change former Captain Tousen's heart so that he may return to the seireitei one day." Byakuya explained, and as always Temari was recording every word of it.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Bya-kun. I have a talking demon wolf living inside me, so there won't be a problem. Plus, there are many animals who can talk in my world. They're called summoning animals, and besides my wolves I can summon weasels." Temari explained. Byakuya pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Will you ever cease to amaze me?" he jokingly asked.

"We'll just see, won't we?" Temari replied, tapping her lover's nose.

As they neared the seventh division, Temari heard an almost inaudible growl that increased more and more as they got closer.

_**'Hachibi, what's wrong?'**_

_**'Damn it Temari! I wish I had known that this one was a wolf earlier. We are very territorial and he probably won't like that we're here.'**_ Hachibi growled. Temari stopped immediately, as did Byakuya.

"Did you hear what-"  
>"Yes, I heard it all. Do you still want to go?" Byakuya asked.<p>

"I think it would be best not to right now, not until Hachibi can get used to this idea." Temari sighed. Byakuya nodded and they turned back around. Suddenly Byakuya almost silently gasped, and looked around quickly.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?" Temari asked, concerned for her lover. He however, only shushed her and grabbed her, making a mad dash for the manor. Toshiro and Kenpachi appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Hmm? Toshiro, Kenpachi? What's going on?" Temari demanded, thoroughly confused.

"They're here Kuchiki." Kenpachi said in that gruff voice of his.

"I know that Zaraki." Byakuya replied smartly. Temari, not one to be ignored, raised her voice.

"What the HELL is going on here?" she demanded again. Toshiro sighed annoyedly and grabbed Temari's hand.

"You two go and report to captain Yama. I'll get Temari to safety." Toshiro said, dragging Temari with him.

"Wait!" Byakuya called out, rushing to Temari. He took her face in his hands and deeply kissed her. "Temari listen to me, and listen to me well. If you encounter ANYONE, do not let them touch you with a sword, no matter what. Be safe." he said before he fled with Kenpachi. Toshiro gripped Temari's hand again and dragged her on.

Temari was now confused beyond reason. Everyone was panicking and acting like someone was invading. But she hadn't felt anything unusual. So what? It also didn't help that Toshiro was dragging her down the seireitei.

"Toshiro, where are we going?" Temari asked again, for the 6th time in fact.

"Somewhere safe." Toshiro said. Ironically enough, someone suddenly appeared in front of them. He had silver hair and his eyes were slanted. He wore white robes of some sort and a plastic smile.

"Gin?" Toshiro gasped.

"Hey Shiro. Been a long time eh? I jus' came ta get sumthin' for Aizen. I'll be taking that sumthin' now." he calmly said, darting forward and quickly grabbing Temari's free hand. He then kicked Toshiro mercilessly, sending him flying away.

"Toshiro!" Temari called out, trying to get out of this man's iron grip, but to no avail.

"'s no use tryin' ta fight against me. The energy you use is chakra right? Then this is going according to plan. You'll find yourself tiring out soon." he explained. Temari looked down and saw he was wearing a glove of some sort. Whatever the hell it was made of, it was sucking away her energy, and the more she used the faster it drained her. Gin threw her over his shoulder and sped away.

Temari absolutely, positively hated to admit a weakness in battle like this. The mere thought of it made her sick, followed by a night of nonstop training. But she couldn't help but admit that she had been bested. Whoever this guy was, he knew a lot about chakra and how to block its usage. Temari honestly had no idea what to do. But she would not, could not panic, even when hope began to seem bleak...

She felt it before she heard it. The spike in energy around the area, then the colossal sword crashing down next to her, and herself being flung out of Gin's grasp. Before she could upright herself to land safely, she was caught by large, fuzzy arms. By Hachibi's reaction Temari could guess who it was. She glanced up and her suspicions were confirmed. Holding her firmly with one arm while his other held his sword above his head was who she guessed to be Sajin Komamura.

"Take this you disgraceful piece of scum!" he roared, bringing his sword down sharply. Temari looked at the makeshift battlefield and wondered why she hadn't seen it before. There was a huge being dressed in samurai armor holding a sword and doing everything Komamura did. The sword came down on an empty street, obliterating the stone. Gin however, had managed to dodge it and was fighting back.

"Shoot to kill, Shinzo." Gin said. Suddenly his zanpakuto extended at least 60 times its original length. Komamura jumped up just in time and swung his sword so that the samurai would swing the sword toward Gin. Again, Gin dodged, causing Komamura to sigh in frustration.

"Um, Captain Komamura? You can put me down if I'm getting in the way." Temari said.

"Nonsense. Why would I put you down? So another enemy can take you? Captain Kuchiki would be furious if I did that. Besides, we wolves must stick together." he said, shocking her into silence.

'Um Hachibi, isn't he supposed to be really territorial?'

'I was thinking the same thing. Maybe because he isn't an actual wolf, he just has the appearance of one. Whatever it is, he certainly has the attitude of a normal human.'

Temari turned her attention back to the fight and saw it had begun to snow. A wave of snow rushed over the area, followed by an ice dragon and Toshiro.

"Gin you bastard!" he yelled.

"Ah Shiro, so glad ya decided to join us." Gin said.

"He isn't the only one you traitor!" A booming voice sounded. Flames surrounded the area and Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ukitake, and an old man Temari didn't recognize appeared. Byakuya immediately rushed to Komamura and tore her from his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Bya-kun, I'm fine. It's all thanks to Captain Komamura here." Temari lightly chuckled.

"Thank you Captain Komamura. I don't know how to repay you for this." Byakuya sighed.

"Think nothing of it. Let's just take Gin down."

"Aw, ya'll just keep poppin up. I thought Aizen-sama would have you all occupied." Gin heavily sighed.

"Aizen has returned to Hueco Mundo. He and Tousen left when you didn't make it back in time." the old man said.

"What? Tousen was here?" Komamura asked angrily.

"Well darn, didn't think he'd do that. Now what do I do?" Gin wondered.

"Nothing. You're surrounded so just give up." a female voice ordered. A woman wearing a haori with the kanji for two appeared directly in front of Gin.

"Ah, Soifon. Nice to see you again." Gin said somewhat bitterly. Soifon drew her zanpakuto and many men wearing ninja suits surrounded the area. A few stood behind Gin and immediately bound his hands and legs.

"Take this piece of trash out of here." Soifon barked. They immediately obeyed and left. Soifon left without a word to interrogate their new prisoner.

"I am leaving to join Soifon in her interrogation. You all take care of things here. I wonder why they were after the young girl there. I look forward to meeting you formally." the old man said before leaving.

"Well, you must be pretty special to have sparked old man Yama's interest." Ukitake chuckled.

"Hmm? Who is old man Yama?" Temari asked, confused. Byakuya chuckled.

"That older man was the captain commander. He is the captain of the first division in other words." he explained.

"Oh, I see. I can't wait to meet him then. Is everything okay now?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, it should be okay for now. Those bastards left and we got Gin." Toshiro said, turning to look at Byakuya. "I'm so sorry Captain Kuchiki, I couldn't keep her away from Gin. If Komamura hadn't been there..." He began with disgust at how weak he was.

"Shiro, it's okay. I'm fine, that's all that matters right? Don't beat yourself up. I would've killed that guy if he wasn't blocking my chakra." Temari said, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the effort, but either way I was weak. I'll see you all later." he grumbled, leaving.

"Poor Shiro, he'll be up all night training. I should take him some snacks. Bye everyone." Ukitake cheerfully said before leaving as well.

"Hn, didn't think you'd let yourself get captured so easily Temari. Where's the strength you showed in our fight?" Kenpachi growled.

"Shut the hell up Kenpachi, you know why." Temari growled back.

"See? Where was that anger? Seems like you either need more training, or less time snuggling with Kuchiki." he snickered. Temari growled and stepped toward Kenpachi menacingly and he grabbed his sword. They were about to begin round three of their fight but Byakuya wrapped an arm around Temari's waist, pulling her back.

"Temari, later. Let's go back home now." he whispered in her ear. She hesitated for a second before calming down and leaving with Byakuya.

Kenpachi was annoyed by the fact that Temari had backed out of the fight and moved to chase her. Then he noticed the area...

"You bastards! That was your plan all along! Leave me to clean all this by my damn self!" he growled.

"Well better get to it then Ken-chan." Yachiru giggled, popping up from nowhere.

"The hell I will. I'm not doing this. Let some of the lackies handle this." he said, turning to leave.

"Hmph, you're lazy Ken-chan..." Yachiru pouted, taking her place upon Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Deal with it. You of all people know who I am." he halfheartedly snarled, jumping away.

Back at the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya was checking over Temari in his room for any injuries or sign of them.

"Byakuya, I told you I'm fine. Stop worrying. I'm just a little drained, that's all. I just need a couple of hours of rest and I'll be good as new." she told him for the fifth time, gently pushing his hands away.

"Okay, if you say so. Go ahead and lay down, I'll be right here." he insisted, moving so she could lie down. Temari sighed but listened, moving down and laying her head on the pillow.

"Bya-kun, can you lay beside me?" Temari requested, her childish side showing.

"Of course I will." he answered without hesitation, laying down behind her and wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled against his heat and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off.

After a couple of hours the duo set out for the seventh division once more. Thankfully there were no interruptions of any sort, and they immediately went in before the universe had a chance to prove them wrong. The only words Temari could think of to describe this place was...

"It's so clean, and quiet." she marveled at the silent hallways, even with shinigami walking up and down them.

"Ah yes. The seventh division takes pride in its clean and serene barracks. The shinigami here are highly respectable. They cause no trouble and always complete their work on time. Besides Tousen the record for getting work done in this division is unblemished." Byakuya explained. A shinigami dressed in simple shinigami robes and sunglasses walked up to them. He bowed deeply to them both before speaking.

"Captain Kuchiki, it is an honor to have you here. Are you here to see the captain?" the man asked.

"Yes we are lieutenant Iba. Is he in?"

"Yes sir, go on ahead." Iba said, standing out of the way. With a nod toward the lieutenant, Byakuya led Temari onward. They walked down a short hallway and rounded the corner. Instead of seeing a door ahead of them there were tan drapes hung over the doorframe. Byakuya pulled one side out of the way and waited for Temari to enter. He followed closely behind, making sure to leave the drapes as he found them. Temari found it hard not to laugh, especially with the demon rolling in her cage, overcome by laughter.

_**'He's more of a dog than a wolf eh Hachibi?'**_

_**'I never thought... such a fearsome shinigami... could have an office... so cute!'**_ Hachibi gasped between breaths.

_'You two, try not to laugh. These are things he picks up in the world of the living and receives from his officers.'_ Byakuya sighed. There were numerous dog items lining the walls and floor. Some of the wall items included a wire brush ("for long haired dogs" had been stickered onto it.), flea and tick spray, flea and tick shampoo, many, many squeak toys, and small bags of dog food (they looked travel size). Temari struggled not to laugh, while Hachibi roared with laughter.

_**'He even has snack size dog food bags! What does he do, snack on them like a bag of chips? Or does he pour it all into a bowl and eat it?'**_

_**'Hachibi, shut the hell up! I can't concentrate on not laughing when you're rolling in your cage.'**_ Temari mentally snarled.

_**'Sure, sure.'**_

The laughter began to die down and Temari was able to stop her own urge to laugh like Hachibi had done. She took some deep breaths to calm herself while Byakuya placed a hand on her back in hopes of aiding her.

"Thanks Bya-kun, I'm fine now. So where's captain Komamura?"

"He should be in here, but he isn't... nevermind. Good evening captain." Byakuya said, raising his voice a bit.

"Oh, good evening captain Kuchiki. I apologize, I was taking something to Iba's office." Komamura said, entering the room and going to stand behind his desk.

"Do not worry. We haven't been here long."

"Ah, the girl from the world of the living. How nice it is to see you again." he greeted her kindly, holding out a large, furry hand.

"The pleasure is all mine captain Komamura. Call me Temari by the way." Temari replied, reaching her hand out to shake his. His hand engulfed hers and after a couple of shakes it was over.

"So what can I help you with today?" Komamura asked.

"Oh, I actually have everything I really need for you, I just wanted to meet you and talk to you to see what your personality is like."

"Oh, that's fine then. I could just tell you. I am normally a pretty calm shinigami when everything is calm and relaxed, but during battle I may perhaps take it a bit too seriously. I might even be more serious than you, captain Kuchiki." Komamura chuckled. Byakuya made a soft "hn" and the bored look on his face remained. Temari laughed and playfully hit Byakuya on his leg.

"Ah, young love. I don't want to bore you with a back-story, so you two go on and go be together." he snickered (OOC, I know...). Byakuya stood and bowed to Komamura before practically dragging Temari out of the building.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me how to live my love life." Byakuya mumbled angrily, making Temari laugh and slow him down. They were outside of the barracks when they finally stopped all of the way.

"Bya-kun, calm down. He was just messing with you." Temari sighed.

"Even so, he has no right to be doing that, and in front of you. Has he no regard for a lady?" he huffed. Temari gripped his face.

"It's okay Bya-kun, I don't mind. As long as I can still do this..." she pulled him toward her, initiating a soft kiss. Byakuya pushed back however, taking control of it. They heard a soft click and separated simultaneously, looking for its source.

"What was that?" they both asked.

Temari sighed, looking around once more for the possible source. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it. Like it's gonna come back to bite us in the ass."

"Surely it couldn't be that bad, could it?"

* * *

><p>And done :) thanks for reading this, I love all my readers and reviewers (please, please review. Even if it's just a couple of sentences or even words. I work really hard on this and I'd appreciate the extra feedback).<p> 


	14. Pleasant Surprise 5

Hey my wonderful readers, next chapter done and ready to be read. In this chapter, I'm gonna dedicate a small part of it to what's going on in Suna. I miss Gaara being here. So... I'll shut up now so you can continue. But first... I noticed on the last chapter there was an anonymous review commenting on the whole Hachibi deal. In case anyone else is confused as well, in the first chapter I noted that I did that because I wanted to, not for lack of information. I know Hachibi is actually an octopus in the manga/anime, but not here. She's a wolf, hence the word FanFiction :)

Reviews (big surprise...):

XxKyuubiRoxX:  
>Thanks for reviewing as always, your reviews and botskey's give me motivation to continue. I agree with you on what you said about the last chapter, but I'm gonna go back a little later in a future chapter and round that off.<p>

botskey:

Well thank you, I try XD

Okay, so it's been 2 weeks and 4 days since Temari left the sand village (I think that's how long it's been now).

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: What's Going On?<p>

Back in Suna, things were boring as ever. If one were to sneak up to the master office of the Kazekage's mansion, they would find a very annoyed Gaara, fighting both sleep and paperwork. But Gaara was much too experienced to let someone find him in such a condition. He could hear steps approaching, large, out-of-rhythm steps. Those could only belong to his older brother and advisor (when Temari was absent). Gaara quickly straightened up and smoothed out his features, pretending to calmly do his work as Kankuro barged in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Gaara calmly asked.

"Nope, you know who I am Gaara. When is Temari getting back?" Kankuro demanded.

"Calm down. The answer to your question, I can't answer. I don't know when Temari will return, but it will be when she is ready. Whether it be a day, a month, or a year or more. Have faith in her. She is our sister and the strongest kunoichi in our entire land."

"Gaara I know that already. I just... I miss her, okay?"Kankuro halfway whined. No matter how much he acted up around her, Kankuro truly loved and needed his sister. It was boring without her always hitting him with her fan, but it was pure torture to have to go without her cooking. Temari wasn't the best cook, but she certainly cooked better than most people in the village and Kankuro tired of having to cook himself, which mostly resulted in a half-burnt meal (hell, he even burned oatmeal!)

"I sent Temari on this mission for a very important reason."

"Wait, you told me you sent her to the Soul Society to gather information right? But... don't we have all that information?" Kankuro suddenly yelled, causing Gaara to cover his mouth with sand.

"Keep quiet." Gaara said, lowering his weapon. "I may have... bent the truth a little?" he whispered, cracking the tiniest of smiles.

"But why would you-"

"If you don't see it, I won't tell you. Just consider it a secret. But I will tell you one thing. I have a feeling something big is about to happen."

"... Well is it good or bad Gaara?"

"You really are clueless. I'll leave you to figure that out brother." and with that, Kankuro stomped out of the office, twice as confused. When the door closed, Gaara smiled.

_'Oh Temari, the sand speaks to me, no matter where it is. You of all people should know that.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it was a bright and sunny morning in the seireitei. Byakuya and Temari were already up and out for the day. They'd rested well and were in good moods, so they decided to get an early start so they could visit a couple of divisions and come back home. They ate breakfast, which consisted of tea and a rice ball for Byakuya, and strawberries, crepes and tea for Temari. She even put extra powdered sugar on the crepes, causing Byakuya to look at her curiously. But he passed it off as a female thing after seeing she was her usual self.<p>

"So, of course you know I am the captain of the sixth division, so we'll skip my division and go straight to the fifth division. The fifth division has no captain, as I've stated before. The lieutenant, Momo Hinamori leads the division. She is a kido master. That is, converting our spirit energy into an attack and firing it." Byakuya trailed off, trying to find a way to explain it better.

"Oh, I understand. It would be like what we ninja do. We convert our chakra into attacks like what I do with my wind." Temari answered for him, making the wind around them pick up momentarily.

"Yes, it is a lot like that. I could demonstrate it." Byakuya said, stopping. He wrapped his left arm around Temari's waist and pulled her tightly against him. He stretched out his right arm, his index finger also outstretched. "Hado #4: byakurai." Byakuya whispered. Brilliant lightning shot out of Byakuya's finger and raced into the air before disappearing. The two stayed like that for a minute, during which that mysterious clicking noise was heard again.

"Y-yeah, that's a lot like ninjutsu." Temari breathed, moving to stand beside him again. It wasn't even that powerful, Temari could deflect that in her sleep, in the hospital, with casts on her arms and legs, but something about the way he presented it took her breath away. "U-um, the fifth division?" Temari squeaked, immediately berating herself for such a weakness.

"Oh yes. The fifth division under Hinamori is a very kind and caring division, and they don't fight unless provoked or ordered to. But when they do fight they are fearsome in their own right." he finished explaining. Thankfully, Temari was able to regain herself before Byakuya could notice her state of awe, and the couple walked on.

When they finally reached the fifth division barracks there was a small party of shinigami already waiting for them.

"Welcome captain Kuchiki, it's an honor to have you and your guest here. Lieutenant Hinamori is in her office with lieutenant Hisagi." one officer greeted them.

"Oh really? That can knock out two birds with one stone. I didn't get to meet him the other day." Temari said happily.

"Yes, and they are waiting for you. Go on in."

Without another word Byakuya walked past the shinigami, Temari following closely behind.

"What's going on Bya-kun?" Temari somewhat demanded.

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling it's connected to that mysterious clicking noise." Byakuya sighed. When they reached the lieutenant's office door Byakuya immediately knocked and stood back. The door was quickly opened by an officer that happened to be in the room. In fact, there were a good number of officers in the plain office, crowded around one thing. As if on some invisible cue they all looked at the two who just entered with huge smiles on their faces.

"Um Bya-kun, all these officers are kinda making me nervous. What are they smiling about?" Temari whispered. Byakuya replied with a "hn", then cleared his throat.

"Where is Lieutenant Hinamori?" he demanded. Immediately the group of shinigami divided down the middle, revealing Hinamori and who Temari guessed to be Hisagi. Byakuya walked over to Hinamori's desk while Temari walked closely behind to see why they were the center of attention.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, just why are all these officers here and not working? And you Lieutenant Hisagi, why aren't you leading your division? Give me one reason why I shouldn't..." Byakuya trailed off, too busy staring wide-eyed at the picture in his face. Even though Temari was standing a little behind Byakuya she could tell he was blushing, judging by the redness of his ears.

"What is it Byakuya?" Temari asked, leaning over to see what it was, only to blush madly herself and fall silent. She was looking at a picture from yesterday when she and Byakuya left the seventh division. She had her arms wrapped around Byakuya's neck, his around her waist, as they were locked in a passionate kiss. Someone had even changed the background so that a brilliant ocean wave was displayed perfectly behind them, making it mushier than it needed to be. To add to it, there was even a short paragraph on the matter. Temari snatched the paper from Hisagi's hands and began to read to herself.

_Seireitei News Exclusive!_  
><em>We all know Captain Byakuya Kuchiki right? And anyone who knows him knows that he isn't the most... sociable or happy person around, and that's because of a tragic incident that happened a long time ago. But get ready to have your minds blown out of the water. Yesterday we received a picture, seen above, showing the sixth division captain clearly embracing the woman who is the center of interest in the seireitei. Further research shows that she is a ninja from the world of the living, Temari of the desert. I must say, she is quite a sight to behold, but there are many beautiful women here in soul society. So why would captain Kuchiki take interest in a girl from a different world? Just what makes her special? This and more in the next issue.<em>  
><em>Seireitei News: for all your Seireitei happenings.<em>

Temari read the article, anger flaring up in her. She clenched the paper in her hands and shoved it back to Hisagi, knocking the wind out of him. Byakuya caught her fist as she was about to hit him and pulled her to him.

"Temari, there is no need to get so worked up over this. They know, so what?" Byakuya kindly pointed out. Temari relaxed and took his hand.

"So I take it this is true. Well okay, we have confirmation. It will be in the seireitei news tomorrow. Look for this special scoop: Byakuya Kuchiki: Back in Love." Hisagi concluded happily. "Unless... you want to let me have the rest of the day off..."

"You would dare try to blackmail a captain, especially one of such high status as me? I could ruin your life lieutenant Hisagi, I suggest you remember that. And go ahead and post that picture in that magazine of yours. It's about time everyone knew about us. Let's go Temari." he said, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist and starting to lead her out.

"Wait captain Kuchiki! I apologize, I meant you no disrespect. I wanted to know just how real this is, so I had to push a few buttons to make you angry enough to tell. It's just... no one has seen you this happy and calm in such a long time, it's kind of strange." Hisagi hurriedly explained. Byakuya did stop, but did not turn around. Temari however, did.

"And you didn't think to ask him yourselves first? Or even me?"

"Well you see... we were trying to keep this news to ourselves, not even lieutenant Abarai knows, and most of us are afraid to talk about this type of thing with captain Kuchiki because we didn't want to either bring back painful memories, or get hurt in the process." Hinamori cut in.

"I see..." Byakuya whispered.

"Bya-kun..." Temari sighed, going over to him.

_'You know she didn't mean it that way, you know how she meant it.'_

_'But it's how she said it regardless. Was I really that horrible?'_

_'No way, I wouldn't believe it for a second.'_

_'...'_

"You know what? I'm tired of all this talk and speculation about me and Byakuya. Lieutenant Hisagi, put this in your magazine. The stoic and unapproachable Captain Kuchiki is no more." Temari snapped, bringing Byakuya's face down for a passionate, but gentle, kiss. There was a simultaneous gasp around the room and all was quiet as they separated. An eruption of claps and cheers caused the couple's faces to flush a light shade of pink.

"Captain Kuchiki, I apologize for everything I said earlier. It was stupid and immature, so I shouldn't have said it." Hisagi said, bowing lowly.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice to meet you Lieutenant Hisagi, but I actually came here to meet Lieutenant Hinamori." Temari answered for Byakuya.

"Oh, okay then. Well this is my office so you can have a seat wherever you'd like. Everyone else, you are dismissed. Get back to work, and not a word of what happened today is to escape these walls."

"Yes ma'am!" the officers shouted as one, going off to perform their duties.

"Hisagi, I'll talk to you later. Maybe come over for some tea."

"Yeah, that sounds good Momo. Okay, I'll see you later. You too captain Kuchiki and Temari. Oh, and thank you Temari for whipping my boys into shape. I've never seen them work so hard before and be afraid to stop."

"Anytime, I'd love to come back down there and whip them into shape if they get out of hand." soon the room was empty, save Temari, Byakuya and Momo. The couple took their seats in front of Momo's desk as she settled down.

"I apologize again for earlier. But as you know, I am the lieutenant and leader of the fifth division, Momo Hinamori." she said politely, holding out a hand. Temari took it and shook it.

"I am Temari of the desert, from the world of the living. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. So what do you need to know?"

"Hm, fighting style and general information I guess." Temari said, ignoring the small wave of nausea that came over her.

"Okay, easy enough. I fight with my zanpakuto, Tobiume. Her command is "snap" and she is a fire-based zanpakuto. Besides that, I am a kido specialist. I'm not as good as many,"

"She's being humble. She is quite skilled." Byakuya cut in.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Momo yelped, blushing lightly. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I can do many high level kido, but only for fighting. No one is as skilled as Captain Unohana when it comes to healing kido. But general information... I was raised with captain Hitsugaya by his grandmother and I eventually came to be where I am now. We had a captain, Aizen, but he left us. I was sad, because I loved him dearly, but now I'm resigned to stopping him no matter what."

"That's good. Because we all know he's coming back. We have Gin in our captivity." Byakuya stated. Momo's eyes widened, before she nodded.

"Then we will be ready." she said, standing. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yes, that should be enough." Temari said, standing with Byakuya. She felt that nausea again, only it was stronger. She forced it away, sighing heavily.

"Well then I'm glad I could be of help to you. If you will excuse me, I must start preparing my officers. Have a good day you two, and please visit again." Momo said, running out of the room.

"I can tell that this division will probably be training harder than any other." Temari said in sympathy.

"You're right. They were devastated when Aizen left. They all respected him and would follow him no matter what, as long as it was for the good of soul society. We should head back, you don't seem to be feeling well." Byakuya said, leading Temari out of the building.

"Yeah, you're right on that one. I don't know what's wrong though. I just feel really nauseous." Temari sighed. They continued walking, Byakuya constantly glancing at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked once they were about halfway there.

"Yeah, the wind has a certain coolness, so it's soothing."

"Winter is approaching, that's why. But I'm glad it helps you feel better."

_**'Hey flower boy. Can you pipe it down a bit? Your thoughts are all over the damn place and they don't want to stay in your head.' **_Hachibi growled.

_**'I apologize Hachibi. But you and Temari both know that winter isn't the best time of the year for me, and she feels nauseous. What if she's getting sick? If I lose her, insanity may engulf my being.'**_

_**'Oh, so you haven't guessed yet? You humans and your dull instincts. But I wouldn't worry about Temari if I were you. She isn't sick.'**_

_**'What do you mean? Then why is she nauseous?'**_ Byakuya demanded, frustrated.

_**'If you don't know, I'll leave you to figure it out. I hate explaining simple things, and this has got to be the simplest of them all. Oh, you might want to hurry.'**_ Hachibi snickered, suddenly fading away. Byakuya regained awareness of his surroundings in time to see Temari dash to a nearby trashcan, where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. Byakuya placed one hand on her back and his other held tissue that Byakuya produced from his pocket so that she could wipe her mouth when she finished.

"Tema, are you okay now?" Byakuya worriedly asked. Temari nodded and took a few deep breaths. She rose up after seeing she had no more to expel and took the tissue. She wiped her mouth and threw the soiled paper away.

"I'm fine now. Kami what's wrong with me?"

_**'Really? Are all humans this dumb? Oh Tema...'**_ Hachibi sighed.

_**'Hachibi I don't have time for your damn jokes. What the hell is going on?'**_ she growled furiously. Hachibi only laughed.

_**'I suggest you get to the fourth division if you can't figure it out.'**_

**_'What the hell? I don't know what's going on... wait. I've seen this back in Suna, and they all turned out to be...'_**

**_'Bingo.'_**

Temari's eyes widened impossibly at the sudden realization and looked Byakuya straight in the eyes.

"Um, Bya-kun?" Temari croaked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the fourth division? I need to talk to Captain Unohana."

"Sure, no problem." They quickly made their way to said division in silence, each lost in thought. They arrived to see Unohana talking to a female shinigami/nurse and went up to her.

"Oh, it's good to see the two of you again. What can I help with?" Unohana cheerfully asked. Temari looked at Byakuya, then at Unohana again. She sneakily pointed to her stomach and luckily Unohana noticed because her face lit up with excitement.

"I see. Captain Kuchiki, I must see Temari alone to ask her a few questions. If you would, wait here. Please follow me Temari." Unohana instructed. Byakuya hesitated but gave in and sat in the small waiting room. Unohana quickly led Temari to a room toward the back of the hospital.

"So, what makes you think you are?"

"Well I threw up before coming here, and I felt perfectly fine before, and I admit I have been craving sweet foods lately. But that's why I came here. To see for sure."

"Okay then. I must ask a few questions. When was your last period?"

"About a week ago."

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" Temari blushed a bit at the question.

"Um, three days ago. And I should add it is the first, and only, time I've done that in three years."

"Yes, that is helpful. And if you are, the father would be-"

"Byakuya."

"I see. That should be enough for now. I might think of a couple of follow-up questions, but for now let's get started. If you would, please sit in the chair behind you." Temari did so, and Unohana came to stand beside her. The chair was raised into the air and then reclined so that Temari lay completely vertical at Unohana's waist height. The older woman breathed slowly, preparing herself. She gently placed her hands on Temari's flat stomach and squeezed the tiniest bit. Temari could feel the little bits of spiritual energy entering her body, searching. Unohana closed her eyes in concentration and said nothing for a few minutes. When she finished Temari knew, judging by the tiny smile on her face.

"Congratulations, your suspicions were right." Unohana happily reported. Temari was beyond happy, she didn't even know what to say. She stood up and thanked the older woman, and walked out of the room. Needless to say Byakuya was standing right there, waiting for her.

"Temari, what happened?" Byakuya demanded worriedly, noticing the look on her face. She immediately composed herself and smiled brightly.

"Oh nothing bad, don't worry. But we have some things to discuss. Let's go." They walked in silence, Temari trying to find a way to explain it, Byakuya wondering what Temari wanted to talk about. Upon arriving at the manor, Temari led Byakuya to his room and shut the door. She sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her. Byakuya slowly sat down like a kid who'd done something bad and waited for her to speak.

"Okay, first of all stop worrying and relax. You're as stiff as a board Bya-kun." Temari laughed. "And what I wanted to say is this. I've been really nauseous lately, and I've been craving sweet foods. I can't believe I was that dumb to not figure it out sooner. Byakuya, I'm pregnant." Temari announced. Byakuya gaped at her for a long moment at the news, then grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. She sighed heavily and laid her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"So I'm-"

"Yup, you're gonna be a father."

"And we're-"

"Gonna be a family."

Byakuya was at a loss for words. He had never known what this excitement felt like, and the feeling now overwhelmed him. He pulled back so he could look Temari in the eye. They both moved closer and closed the gap in a sweet kiss. But nothing good, especially peace, lasts long. An explosion went off in the distance, causing the lovers to separate.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know..." Byakuya said, getting up and going over to the window. He threw open the curtains and stood there, perplexed by what was before him. Temari went to stand by him after he hadn't moved for awhile and saw what had him frozen. A scene of destruction now lay before him. Upon further observance they were able to see a rough circle of destruction, and its center was...

"The twelfth division." They both breathed.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know it takes a lot longer than that for the symptoms of pregnancy to show, but just bear with me for now. There's a reason for all of this. And yes, Hisagi was very OOC, I know... Anywho, don't forget, review, review, review :)<p> 


	15. Crisis in the Seireitei

Hey everyone. I haven't abandoned this story, know that. But I'm gonna be slowing down a bit so I can fit writing this into my schedule.

Reviews:

Botskey: haha, a copy of the magazine would be amazing. But sadly, I have no drawing abilities whatsoever to be able to depict the romance. As for Gaara and Kankuro, I don't know what their exact reactions will be, but I'll try to make it as good as possible :)

XxKyuubiRoxX:  
>Yeah... But you'll see why in this chapter. It just fit the time better to me. The thing about the information, you'll see in a few more chapters. Haha yeah, I see Byakuya being a seriously overprotective parent, especially if it's a girl XD.<p>

But anyways, I'll shut up so you all can read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Crisis in the Seireitei<p>

Byakuya and Temari immediately dashed out of the manor and toward the scene of destruction, jumping over debris from buildings and ducking under fallen trees. There was a spike of energy to their right and they stopped as someone went flying past them and into a building. Temari immediately went to the person and saw it was Toshiro. She began healing him as he struggled to sit up.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what happened to you?" Byakuya asked, hoping he'd be able to answer.

"... That bastard Gin. It wasn't him that we captured... just another of Aizen's illusions. He was hiding this entire time, and he stole some important information from the 12th division about the precipice world." Toshiro said, able to support himself again.

"What? Where is he?" Byakuya demanded.

"He's over there. Soifon is trying to hunt him down now." he answered, pointing in the direction he came from.

"Are you going to be okay? I've done all I can for now, but I have to-"

"No, I'm fine Tema. You've done plenty, you two go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." Toshiro insisted. Temari nodded and ran off, Byakuya closely behind her.

_'That bastard will pay!'_ Temari growled.

_**'That's my cub. Let's rip that bastard apart.'**_

_**'Sounds good to me.'**_

When they got there they saw that Gin was indeed fighting Soifon, and she was fighting with a calm rage. Her movements were wild, yet controlled. Gin noticed Temari and stopped fighting. Soifon stopped as well and looked at Gin quizzically.

"You bastard! You think you can ignore me?" Soifon rushed at him. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she yelled, thrusting her arm forward to strike. Gin dodged at the last second and struck her on the back of her neck harshly, knocking her out. She fell to the ground with a thud and Gin turned to look at the newly arrived duo.

"Ah, nice ta see ya again. You're just in time." Gin said, smiling wickedly. Temari drew her fan and held it at the ready. Byakuya drew his sword.

"Byakuya I got this, don't worry."

"Are you forgetting what we just discussed? There's no way I'd let you fight alone. Kami himself is the only thing that could stop me." Byakuya firmly said. Temari sighed and shrug her shoulders.

"Okay then. Let's do this." she whispered dangerously. The couple rushed at Gin, weapons raised.

"Wind scythe jutsu!" Gin dodged the deadly wind blades and raised his sword.

"Shoot to kill, Shinzo." Shinzo extended, and would have hit Temari if Byakuya hadn't blocked with his zanpakuto.

"Scatter, senbonzakura." Byakuya whispered. The blades surrounded Gin and closed in on him. Temari joined him and waited.

"Did you get him?"

"No, but I don't sense him anywhere." Temari turned around sharply at a few taps on her shoulder.

"Hey there." Gin whispered. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her away.

'Damn it all! This is the same stuff he used before! I can't use my chakra!'

Gin rose higher into the sky where Temari could see a crack in the sky. Byakuya was close behind him, trying to use Senbonzakura to gain speed to no avail. When Gin reached the crack he threw Temari through it, quickly closing it. Before it closed, Temari saw the look of sheer panic, then rage on Byakuya's face.

* * *

><p>"Gin you bastard!" Byakuya roared, sending a wave of blades at the former captain, who dodged it and chuckled.<p>

"Aww, ain't that sad? Your lady's trapped now. Well, we won't be seeing her for a while. And I hardly doubt you'd still want her if you get her out. Every hour here is 2000 hours in there, as you know, so a few days should make her quite unattractive." Gin snickered. Byakuya had to get a grip on his emotions. Being worked up would get Temari nowhere. He took a few deep breaths and glared at Gin.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." he whispered, dropping his blade. It phased into the ground and the giant swords rose up. They broke down into the petal blades and Byakuya immediately sent them at Gin. While he attacked, some other captains joined him - Toshiro, Ukitake, Kenpachi, and Kurotsuchi.

"So, we've finally caught up to the future experiment that destroyed my lab." Kurotsuchi darkly chuckled.

"Looks like Kuchiki beat us here. He seems pretty pissed though, where's Temari?" Kenpachi wondered, searching for his rival.

"I don't know, I don't sense her anywhere." Toshiro worriedly said. Byakuya jumped back so that he was next to Kurotsuchi.

"The bastard sent her to the precipice world. We need to get her out now, this could be very bad." Byakuya growled, rushing at Gin again.

"Hmm, this could be a very interesting project to see the effects it would have on her. I can get her out within three hours. Ukitake, come with me." the two left, leaving Kenpachi and Toshiro.

"Hn, this girl is really becoming a pain. How did she beat me?"

"That's not important Zaraki. We just need to focus on helping Captain Kuchiki."

'It's because she thinks when she fights, and you just charge in.'

* * *

><p>Temari picked herself up off of the ground and looked around at the cavelike place she now found herself in.<p>

_**'Where the hell am I?'**_

_**'Uh Tema? You know that place you studied about that's between our world and soul society? Well this is that place, the Precipice world. And if you were paying any attention to your studies you'd remember that every hour spent here is 2000 hours elsewhere. So we're working on limited time.'**_ At this, Temari's heart dropped.

_**'So you mean...?'**_

_**'Yup. If we don't hurry, you'll be having that kid right here.'**_ Hachibi sighed.

_**'But, there's got to be a way out right? Can't we go the same route as the others when they're here?'**_ Temari demanded, quickly growing frustrated.

_**'Calm Tema. That will get us nowhere. To answer your question, no. But I'm not completely sure why. Either it's because we aren't actual spiritual beings like shinigami are, or that bastard Gin found a way to modify this place.'**_

_**'Well isn't that just fucking dandy? I'm trapped here, pregnant, and with no way out. Byakuya's gonna miss the birth of his child, our child will miss school, graduation, the chance to get married and make me a grandmother, I won't be able to see Gaara again or Kankuro...'**_ Temari's mind was a jumble of thoughts. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek before falling to the ground.

_**'Hey now, no time for crying. A weak woman who has no training does that. You are a child of Suna and MY host, so calm down and think Tema. They have a scientific genius over there and I'm pretty sure flower-boy has hounded him already about trying to get you back. With the lab destroyed, I predict it will take Kurotsuchi about 3 to 4 hours to get you out of here. But we must stay here. This place has the coordinates that he will most likely have.'**_ Hachibi explained. Temari reigned in her emotions and calmed down.

_**'Thanks Hachibi, I would've gone crazy without you.'**_

_**'I know cub, I know.'**_

* * *

><p>Byakuya roared once more as he sent Senbonzakura after Gin.<p>

"Come now Capt'n Kuchiki, ya gotta do better than that. That woman has really shattered your no emotion streak. It's messing up your fighting." Gin sneered.

"You bastard! You know nothing about Temari!" Byakuya yelled, rushing at Gin.

"Kuchiki, you need to get a hold of yourself." Kenpachi's voice sounded. Byakuya stopped as Kenpachi and Toshiro appeared in front of him.

"You're getting exhausted. Let us handle this; we both have scores to settle with this one. So go help Kurotsuchi get Tema back." Toshiro reasoned. Byakuya hesitated for a great moment before nodding and leaving.

_'Have I really become that loose with my emotions?'_

**_'No you idiot, it's called love. What do you expect though? Tema's trapped in the Precipice World somehow, she's pregnant, and you're gonna be a father. But if you don't get her out within 3 and a half hours you'll miss the birth of your first child, and if you can't get her out you'll never see Tema again.'_**

_**'There is no other option but to get her out of there and within that time limit. But how can you hear me and how can I talk to you?'**_

_**'I implanted some of my chakra into you when you two mated, so I can talk to you no matter how far apart you two are. But you two can only speak to each other directly when in the same world... Do you understand? Damn I don't know how to explain that better'**_

_**'Yes, I see. I'll be going now. Tell Tema that I swear I will get her out in time.'**_

_**'Sure flower-boy, just make sure you don't fail.'**_

_**'There is no other option for me.'**_

* * *

><p>So, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Lots of stuff happening lately. School, home, bleh. I can't guarantee the speed the next chapter will be posted, but I'm doing my best. Oh, and sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Race Against Time

Hello my dear readers. Here's another chapter for you all. Well... that's really all I have to say. Oh yeah, I have another story I'm working on, Foxes on the Wind, and I feel it's going pretty well. It's a Naru/Tema pairing, so if you like that pairing, check it out. Well I'll shutup now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Race Against Time<p>

**-The first hour-**

Temari paced back and forth, going through every thought in her head, hoping, praying for an answer that would get her out of this place. She could already feel her pregnancy being sped up, and her body didn't like that one bit. In fact, she'd already thrown up.

_**'Kami Tema, would you sit down? Maybe you won't throw up again if you keep your body calm and stop moving around so much. Your mind is a mess, and it's like an endless academy lesson.'**_ Hachibi groaned. Temari slowly came to a stop, seeing her companion's point. She sat down and tried meditating to calm down, but her mind was so jumbled she couldn't concentrate long enough.

_**'I can't just sit here and do nothing while this is happening.'**_

_**'You have no other choice. What could you possibly do from here to help them out there? Nothing but sit there. I know it's annoying, not being able to do something. Anyone who is close to you should know you feel that way, but this time it's you who needs to let others do something about the situation.'**_ Temari nodded and forced herself to calm down.

"Hurry Bya-kun." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Have you gotten anywhere?"<p>

"Don't you see I'm working on it?"

"How much more time will it take?"

"I don't know."

"Will you be able to get her out within the three hours?" Kurotsuchi momentarily stopped working to turn and glare at Byakuya, who hadn't stopped pacing since he joined the 12th and 13th captains.

"Ukitake, will you be so kind as to remove Kuchiki from my work space before I decide to experiment on him instead?"

"Sure captain." Ukitake walked over to Byakuya and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Captain Kuchiki you must calm down. Don't worry, captain Kurotsuchi has everything under control. We'll get her out in time, but you panicking and asking questions every other second will only inhibit the progress. Just go sit down and let him work." Ukitake said in a friendly matter. Byakuya shrugged the hand off and went to sit on the edge of a nearby rooftop.

_'He better not fail. Failure is not an option. Never has been, never will be, especially now of all times.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-An hour and a half-<strong>

Time was halfway up, and Temari now had a pretty decent sized bulge in her stomach. Her attempts to calm down were proving futile, as she had resumed her pacing despite Hachibi's protests. She'd thrown up again, but nothing solid seeing she had nothing in her stomach.

_**'Cub...Tema... Temari, goddamnit listen to me!'**_ Hachibi snarled fiercely. That stopped Temari in her tracks.

_**'What, why are you yelling at me?'**_ the soon-to-be-mother asked, on the verge of tears.

_'Dear Kami, help me.'_ Hachibi mumbled. _**'No no cub, shh. Don't cry, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. You know I'm just worried about you right? I wouldn't try to hurt you, you know that.'**_ Hachibi soothingly whispered.

_**'Yeah, I know Hachibi. I'm sorry.'**_

_**'As long as everything's okay. But we really need to see about getting some kind of food source. We need to keep you as healthy as possible so the baby will survive.'**_

_**'You think I don't know that? But look around us! There is nothing to eat!'**_ Temari snapped.

_**'Temari, has this process taken away your ability to think? You're thinking like a pregnant woman, think like a ninja damnit! Why do you think you were trained so harshly? For these kinds of situations!'**_ Hachibi snapped. Temari fell quiet and began to search for food.

_'Great. Now she's ignoring me. Kami will I be happy when this child is out of her.'_

After about half an hour, Temari was able to find some identifiable plants along the walls of the precipice tunnel. They'd no doubt be chocked full of spirit energy, and it would give her some strength back. She sat down with her collection and began eating the plants. The plants were horribly bitter, but she had to keep eating, for the sake of her baby. The spirit energy the plants had absorbed definitely restored Temari's energy and she could feel her body's appreciation.

_**'Hachibi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I know you only mean the best for me, but with these damn mood swings, it's hard to control how I respond to things.'**_ Hachibi sighed.

_**'Don't worry cub. I'll just be glad when that baby is out of you. This whole being a parent thing would annoy me less when that happens.'**_ Temari laughed at her companion's comment, but the calmness was interrupted when the tunnel began to slightly shake.

_**'W-what was that?'**_

_**'Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you know that Cleaner thing you read about in your studies? It's coming right for us!'**_ Temari's eyes widened as she spotted the small lights of the monstrous being speeding toward her.

_**'This is not good whatsoever. This thing will kill me if it gets too close!'**_ Using her quick reflexes Temari ascended to 5 tails as if it were nothing and quickly charged a menacing ball. She fired it and the mass of energy sped toward the cleaner. The cleaner absorbed it and kept coming as if it had merely ran over a rock. There was no time to charge another... or any attack for that matter, and a slash with her claws would surely do nothing. All seemed lost, when the cleaner began to slow down. It almost came to a complete stop before exploding. Temari stood there, amazed, before reverting to normal.

_**'Damn, Kurotsuchi is gonna be pissed.'**_ Hachibi snickered. Temari rolled her eyes and sat down. Doing that took a lot more energy than expected, and she was exhausted.

_**'Hachi, you think the cleaner has good nutritional value?'**_

**'Probably. I bet it's swallowed up a lot of spiritual beings over the years, so it's gotta be bursting with energy. Use a simple fire jutsu to cook it first.'**

_**'Okay, now you're being a smartass. I know that Hachibi.'**_ Temari said, standing up. She went over to the splattered remains of the cleaner and concentrated her chakra to her hands. She used a partial transformation to gain wolf claws, then ripped several pieces of the spirit flesh off. She performed a weaker version of the fireball jutsu directly on the meat, then wolfed it down. It was surprisingly sweet and Temari went back for more. Soon, almost a third of the cleaner had been eaten. All of Temari's energy and chakra was restored now, so she sat down to rest.

_'Hurry Byakuya.'_

* * *

><p>"Can you go no faster?" Byakuya pleaded. He was getting incredibly anxious, and it seemed as if Kurotsuchi was getting nowhere.<p>

"Kuchiki, calm the hell down. This isn't so simple you know. This is very precise science. If I'm not careful, I could very well erase the precipice world from existence in entirety. Now I ask you once more to stay out of my way and be quiet." Kurotsuchi snapped. Byakuya made to go over to Kurotsuchi anyways, but Ukitake blocked him.

"Captain Kuchiki, please sit back down. She won't be that bad after 3 hours. Maybe just 8 or 9 months older, but that's okay right?" Ukitake pleaded with the enraged captain.

"Okay? That's exactly why I need her out before then!"

"But what difference would that much time-"

"She's pregnant!" Byakuya nearly screamed. Ukitake and Kurotsuchi looked at Byakuya in shock.

"Oh... I see..." was all Ukitake was able to say. Kurotsuchi on the other hand was anything other than quiet.

"You fool! Why didn't you say anything before? This is magnificent! I could use the child as a test subject. What effects does accelerated pregnancy have on a fetus? I'll definitely have her out in time!" Kurotsuchi declared.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you will not be doing any type of experimentation on my child, do you understand?" Byakuya growled. Kurotsuchi waved him off.

"Leave me alone Kuchiki. I need to focus. I may not experiment on the child. Consider it a... favor, if you will. But that means you will need to provide a more interesting subject."

"That is no problem at all." Byakuya answered without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 and a half hours-<strong>

Temari's stomach had grown to an exceptional size, and so had her tendencies to lash out. Hachibi had been trying to make her sit down so she wouldn't overdo it, and had received a five minute long string of curses. Of course Temari had apologized five minutes later, but Hachibi was still highly annoyed. Now Temari sat against a wall, snacking on pieces of the cleaner. It was almost halfway gone now. Every now and then she'd feel a kick, letting her know that her baby was still there, and alive.

_**'Hachibi, how long has it been?'**_

_**'I think about 2 and a half hours. They really need to hurry it up there.'**_

* * *

><p>"How is it coming along?" Byakuya asked somewhat calmer than before.<p>

"Nicely. I should be done in about 10 minutes." Kurotsuchi answered. Byakuya heaved a sigh of relief. He just hoped the baby wouldn't decide to come early.

"See? Told you everything would be fine." Ukitake chuckled.

Kenpachi and Toshiro arrived to see the trio working furiously.

"Hey you two. How'd the fight go?" Ukitake asked.

"Stupid bastard got away again. I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna strangle him." Kenpachi answered.

"I see..."

"Are you almost ready to get Temari back?" Toshiro asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, we can't wait either. We're gonna be cutting it close. She's about to have her and Byakuya's baby." Ukitake said. Toshiro and Kenpachi were surprised, but they quickly suppressed it.

"So that's why you were panicked back there." Toshiro put together.

"Haha, look at Kuchiki. Scoring like that." Kenpachi laughed. He found himself surrounded by Senbonzakura on all sides.

"Don't you ever refer to it like that again! This isn't one of the relationships you might have Zaraki, this is much more than that." Byakuya growled. Kenpachi chuckled and broke out of the ball of Senbonzakura, not even giving the slightest expression of pain. He stood there, blood running down his body, and grinned widely.

"I will admit Kuchiki, I see your point. But don't think that a sissy zanpakuto like yours would intimidate me for a minute."

"If you two are done, the machine is complete." Kurotsuchi interrupted. Byakuya immediately ended the petty argument and went over to the charging machine.

"Now, go and get her." Kurotsuchi said, flipping the switch.

* * *

><p>Temari was pacing the floor, hoping that any second Byakuya would come and save her, then take her to have their baby. She had been having small contractions for the last half hour, and she began to really worry.<p>

_**'Tema, how about you sit down? It might help.'**_ Hachibi gently suggested. Temari reluctantly, and slowly, sat down. It did relieve some worry, but that peace quickly ended. This time, a particularly strong one hit her and liquid began to flow down her legs.

_**'Oh Kami no! Not now! I can't have my baby here!'**_ Temari mentally screamed, jumping up and frantically trying to stop the water.

_**'It'll be okay Temari. Just calm down and listen to me.'**_

"It'll be okay? Byakuya is going to miss the birth of our child and we're still not out of this damn place yet!" Temari screamed. All of her fears were coming true. Kurotsuchi had failed, Byakuya wasn't coming, and she'd have to give birth alone, with no one to help her. Tears began to flow freely down her face.

"Tema? Temari?" Temari looked up to see Byakuya running full force toward her. She was so happy, all she could do was cry even harder. When he reached her she threw herself into his arms. Byakuya noticed that she was shaking and placed a comforting hand on her head. Temari was actually sobbing into Byakuya's chest. He closed his eyes, fighting back the swirling emotions inside of him. He wanted to kiss her, cry, scream about how he'd kill Gin one day, and laugh.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked. She nodded and he sighed with relief. He looked around and saw the cleaner... Well, half of it anyways, and decided to ask later. What was important was that he got her out.

"Bya-kun, hospital, now. My water already broke."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Byakuya nearly scolded. He lifted Temari up and ran back to where the exit was. Temari felt safe now, she relaxed in Byakuya's arms and held on when they passed through the exit. The second they did, however, Temari felt extremely lightheaded and the world seemed to spin uncontrollably. Temari tried to tell Byakuya what was happening, but words would not form. She began to panic, but Byakuya did not notice.

Her body went completely numb. Using every ounce of her chakra she managed to reach up and touch his face as she collapsed.

"Temari? Temari! No, no! I will not lose you! Please, hang on!"

* * *

><p>Mwahahaha! I'm so diabolical, leaving a cliffhanger like that. Well, guess I should go write more so you can read more. Don't forget to review, it makes me happy. Please, no comments about the Cleaner. I know all about it already. Tell your friends about this story; I'd really like more reviews (I guess it's because this is a very uncommon pairing. I have 25 reviews now, let's shoot for 30 :)), and I'd like to give a special thanks to XxKyuubiRoxX and botskey, who have been such great inspiration to me since I began this. Thanks for your reviews you two! :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Okay. After forever, another chapter ready to go. This one is a little short, because I'm trying to get through the whole baby arriving thing so I can get to more fighting. Thanks for the reviews, and those who have stayed with me.

Reviews:

botskey: Well thank you. I try Just you wait to see what'll happen next.

XxKyuubiRoxX: Really? Thanks, that meant a lot to me. I'm glad that I'm not writing at the same level. And yeah, I kinda rushed it for exactly that purpose. I hope it gets really exciting soon

But… Let's get to it, shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Big DaySecrets Revealed

_Temari looked around. She was... floating. All she could see was white, an endless sea of white. Was she dead?_

_"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded in frustration._

_"What? Who's there?" a voice asked gently from behind. Temari turned sharply around and almost gasped. There was a woman behind her, who looked like her, only she had pale blond hair and was dressed in a pure white kimono._

_"M-mother?" Temari whispered, tears stinging her eyes._

_"Temari. My, how you've grown. Come here my dear." Temari ran to her mother and embraced her in a hug, allowing her tears to flow._

_"Mom, why am I here? Am I dead?"_

_"No, no. Not at all. Only unconscious. Before I went into labor with Gaara I placed a jutsu on you. When you were about to have your own children I'd appear to you to give you any help you need, because I know your father probably never bothered to teach you these things."_

_"You're right. He was nothing to us except the source of our pain. But I do have some questions. First, what can I expect from this?"_

_"Well, having a child is a blessing, but it's a lot of work. Babies require much attention, care and love. But you're a tough kunoichi, I can tell just by looking at you. What rank are you?"_

_"Jonin."_

_"I expected no less from you. You were always so smart, even in the first three years of your life. I'm so proud of you. This won't be so difficult for you. But have you decided whether or not you'll breastfeed it?"_

_"Um, should I?"_

_"Well, I breastfed you and Kankuro."_

_"Well that settles it. I'll do it, if I'm well enough to."_

_"Good. And when you are ready to start weaning it off of it, go visit an old friend of mine in the village: her name is Kaya. She was my best friend and caretaker when I was pregnant with you."_

_"Thanks mom. I really only have one more question. Gaara and Kankuro don't know about this. The father is a shinigami. How should I tell them?"_

_"Well Tema, I've been watching you all grow, and I know you've all had many struggles, but that has made you three closer. Gaara will understand. It may surprise him, but he'll support you. Kankuro... I can't say. He got his father's attitude; he may very well try to harm the father. So be prepared."_

_"I expected you to say that about Kankuro. Gaara, that's good. One less brother to deal with." Temari sighed._

_"It's only because they love you dear. But my time is short. Know that I am always watching you and your brothers. If you ever need me, just come to me in your dreams. There's a scroll under your bed at home describing a jutsu that you can use before you go to sleep that will allow you, or your brothers, to do so."_

_"Okay then. Mom... thanks. We really miss you. Gaara never even got to meet you, so he'll be happy to get a chance." Karura smiled and kissed Temari on her cheek._

_"Well I'll be waiting. Now go, and make me a proud grandmother. I love you Temari."_

_"I love you too mom..." Temari whispered as her mom disappeared from her sights._

* * *

><p>Temari woke up with a start, immediately raising up, but regretting it. Her lower stomach was in pain, and she grunted as she lay back down. Her instinct was to place her hand on her stomach, but she noticed it was... flat. She rose up again, ignoring the pain and looked around. She was in a hospital room.<p>

"Byakuya? Byakuya!" she yelled out. Immediately, Byakuya burst into the room, followed by some nurses. He came to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

"Temari, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"You fainted when we left the precipice world. You were already in labor, so I brought you here. And..." Byakuya trailed off as two nurses walked in, holding a small bundle each. "You gave birth to twins." he whispered. Temari's mouth fell open as she watched the nurses come closer.

"Like captain Kuchiki said, they are twins. One is a boy, the other a girl." one nurse explained, handing Temari her bundle. The girl. Temari held her baby tightly and covered up her dark blonde hair. The child, noticing her mother's warmth, snuggled closer to Temari. She opened her eyes and looked up at Temari with gray eyes.

"She's beautiful."

"She is. What shall we name her?"

"I don't know Bya-kun... How about Kyoko?"

"That's a beautiful name. I love it. What about our little boy?"

"Hmm, let me see him." Temari said, handing Kyoko to Byakuya. The nurse handed the other bundle to her. She gazed down at the boy with loving eyes. He was wide awake, and his green eyes shone brilliantly. Small tufts of black hair poked out from the blanket, and Temari knew he'd grow up to look like his father.

"He's gonna be such a heart-throb. How about Sumaru?"

"Perfect. Those are such wonderful names. You rest; I'll go take care of the birth certificates." Byakuya gently demanded. Temari nodded and handed Sumaru to him, settling down in her bed. Byakuya followed one nurse out of the room with both children, leaving Temari to rest.

_**'Cub, you okay?'**_

_**'Yeah, just tired. I can't believe I'm a mother now. It feels like I've been away from home for a long time. I really do miss Suna.'**_

_**'Well of course we have to go back. Gotta introduce the brats to their niece and nephew.'**_ Temari chuckled at the thought.

_**'I'm just worried about what Kankuro will do.'**_

_**'Please, he won't do much. He won't hurt you; Gaara would kill him before he could. He wouldn't hurt Kuchiki; you'd kill him before he could. And he sure as hell won't hurt the kids; all five of us would kill him.'**_

_**'Five?'**_

_**'You're forgetting I'm a part of this. Since you're a jinchuuriki, it's only natural that they received a part of me when they were born. It's like, they have mini me's inside of them, that have a third of my original power. Don't worry though, it didn't take away from your power, but just know that they will most likely be far more powerful than their classmates. But in a weird way I feel like they're my cubs too...'**_ Hachibi laughed.

_**'Aww, you're such a softie Hachibi. But I'm glad, they will have such wonderful lives, I swear on it. Much better than mine...'**_

* * *

><p><em>A seven year old Temari rested on one knee in the heat of the afternoon Suna sun, panting heavily and sweating just as hard. Just another day of training for her.<em>

_"Get up Temari!"_

_"Y-yes, father." Temari struggled up and faced her father, trying to find a way to best him._

_"Stop thinking! Fighting should come naturally to you by now! You are a ninja of Suna, act like it!" he dashed toward her. She feebly reached for her fan before feeling that same impact on her back caused by her father's foot that always knocked her down. She tried her best to make the fall as graceful as possible, but she still landed hard. She stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through her back, and grabbed her fan. She opened it and swung fiercely, kicking up some razor winds that were, to Temari's dismay, dodged by her father. She tried again, and made a nice sized cut on the fabric of her father's kazekage robes. Immediately he was in front of her. He brought his hand back and backhanded Temari so hard she fell on the ground. She tried not to cry, but she couldn't help the tears that spilt over._

_"Are you crying? Kami, why do I even try with you? I should've known a female wouldn't be worthy enough to uphold the strength in my bloodline. You'd be better off learning basket weaving, or puppetry. I've told you time after time that these robes are expensive, but you go against my orders and use your fan with your chakra. You're still not ready for such a task. Get out of my face you worthless child." he spat, turning away._

_"My lord, she is only a child. Perhaps with more time-" a guard spoke up._

_"She'll what? Be a larger version of what she is now? I've been training her for 3 years, and I'm not getting anywhere! No matter what she does, she will always be a female. They can never be great warriors."_

_"But sir, what about-"_

_"She, is an expert at medical ninjutsu. That does not qualify as a true warrior skill. Do you want to talk back to me again?"_

_"N-no, my lord. Please forgive me."_

_"Take her back to her room. Inform Yashamaru that he is to train her from now on. When you are finished, meet me at the special grounds with Gaara." and with that, the kazekage left. The guards turned toward the crying child and moved to escort her to her room, but she suddenly broke out in a run. Temari ran as fast as her nine year old legs would go. The guards gained on her and she grew angrier._

_'If he didn't care, then why would he keep me guarded? If I'm so worthless, why does he care about my safety? I just don't get it. Fine! I'll leave, and Kankuro can take my place, and no one will catch me!' the wind seemed to respond to her emotions, and the guards were blown away. She continued to run, outside of the village, into the desert she knew nothing of. She ran until her legs gave out and she sat there, crying from frustration._

_"Haya-ji, please help me." Temari pleaded._  
><em>(AN: Haya-ji is the Japanese god of wind)_

_Almost immediately, a young creature ran up to her and nudged her foot. Temari stared in wonder at the little creature. Wait, weasels weren't native to the desert._

_"Why are you out here little guy?"_

_"To help you. You asked my dad for help right? Well, I'm here to help!" the weasel replied in a voice on the border of deep and high. Must be a teenage weasel._

_"Haya-ji is your father?"_

_"Yup! And any living thing having to do with wind is my brother. Dad creates the natural stuff himself. But anyways... I came here to make a pact with you. You are powerful, and my dad wants to help you. So he wants you to sign the weasel summoning scroll, so we can help you whenever. You have a wind affinity, so me and my brothers can help whenever you need it, okay?" the weasel explained. Temari nodded her head._

_"So, I just sign it?"_

_"Yup." the weasel pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. There were countless symbols of things related to the wind and weasels. "You just bite your thumb, and sign your name in blood. Then the entire family of weasels will be at your service." Temari nodded and bit her finger. She traced her name on the scroll then pulled back._

_"Well, that's all there is to it."_

_"Will you be my main summoning?"_

_"Nah, that'd be my big brother, Kamikiri. He'll be your partner for your strongest techniques. Oh, by the way I'm Kamimitsu. But you can summon me when you want. Just focus on the one you want to summon. Try to summon him now." Kamimitsu said. Temari wove the handsigns, and placed her hand on the ground._

_"Summoning: Kamikiri!" a thick cloud of smoke later, Kamikiri stood in front of Temari. He was like a larger Kamimitsu, only with a small blue jacket and an eye patch._

_"Good job. And not only that, you knew the handsigns to do it. I didn't show you at all. You were born to sign this contract. You pass! Well, I'll leave it to you bro." Kamimitsu said, poofing away._

_"So you're the new girl. Well hey, I'm Kamikiri, as you've already guessed. We have lots of work to do Temari, so let's get going shall we?"_

_Temari had returned home the following week, and was immediately hounded by her father. The first thing he did was grab her by the neck and demand where she'd been. He became outraged when she fought her way down and silently walked past him, and pulled her back to him to smack her. That's when she stopped his hand before it reached her. She threw it to the side and walked on. He stared in shock before grabbing her again. This time, the wind began to pick up around them, but only them. A cut appeared on the kazekage's hand and Temari was immediately dropped._

_"That enough control for you kazekage-sama?" Temari spat. Her father stood there in mild shock. "You ever touch me again, there will be hell to pay. I'll show you what this pathetic female can really do. I'm a child of the dessert. Not of Suna, not of you. It's a shame. An animal taught me in a week what you've failed to teach me in 3 years. I don't need you, or anyone else, anymore." Temari explained in a deadly calm voice. She walked away without any other disturbances._

* * *

><p>Temari sighed. Guess there is no peace without a bit of fear. She moved down in the hospital bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to dreams about the past.<p>

Byakuya had just finished up the birth certificates and made his way back to Temari, two nurses flanking him with a twin. He had told them that he'd carry them, but they insisted. After a day like he and Temari had, they deserved to rest all they wanted to. When they got into the room the nurses placed the newborns in the incubators next to Temari's bed and left. Byakuya looked at them each as they slept, then turned to Temari. She was still sound asleep, not that he blamed her. He went over and gently kissed her forehead, then sat down beside her. He still couldn't believe it. He was finally a father. He swore to be the best father he could possibly be. A much better father than his own.

* * *

><p><em>"Byakuya I'm sorry. But I have to go." Sojun Kuchiki stood in front of his son, patting his head as if everything would be forgiven.<em>

_"But father, today you were supposed to train with me and grandpa." Byakuya whined._

_"I'm really sorry. But I have a mission to fulfill, and I can't go against the head captain."_

_"So you can go against a promise made to your son? That's so stupid. Why couldn't they send someone else? Why you? You're always gone and you're never there for me. It's like grandpa is raising me instead of you!"_

_"Byakuya, please try to understand. If I don't go, humans could lose their souls and become hollows."_

_"You think I care? Those humans shouldn't be so weak. If I was weak, would you pay more attention to me father? Would you?"_

_"You know that's crazy. No way do they mean more to me than you."_

_"Well you could've fooled the hell out of me! Even when mom died you weren't there. You had to go on more missions. You don't know the pain I went through every day knowing my mom was gone and my dad wouldn't help me get through it! Go, just go on your mission! I don't care if you come back or not!" Byakuya said, and he immediately ran off toward his grandfather's home. Ginrei Kuchiki was outside, having already begun his own training. He stopped however, when Byakuya ran into the yard._

_"Byakuya, what are you doing here? Your training doesn't begin for another hour. Where is your father?"_

_"Grandfather, father has left for another mission. He won't be joining us today, as always." Byakuya spat. Ginrei sighed and dropped his stance, looking a bit older as he did._

_"Come my boy. I'll have someone prepare us some tea." Byakuya actually calmed down a bit and followed his grandfather into the house. After a cup of hot jasmine tea Byakuya was able to calm down into the facade he always put on when his father left for missions._

_"Thanks jiji. I feel a lot better now." Byakuya said._

_"You know your father does love you right?" Ginrei said, gently placing his cup down. Byakuya's mood darkened again and he tilted his head down._

_"He only takes so many missions because he is still in pain. He's always away so that he doesn't have to be weak around you."_

_"Can we go train now?" Byakuya interrupted._

_"... Very well then. Come along." Ginrei said, not wanting to push Byakuya's buttons. He stood and made his way to the yard. Byakuya sighed and followed._

_A week later, Byakuya sat alone in his room, sobbing. He'd been at it for nearly an hour now. A shinigami from the fourth division had visited him earlier, and had delivered the news of his father's death while fighting a hollow. Byakuya had felt so guilt ridden and horrible that he barely made it to his room before collapsing in body racking sobs._

_"I'm sorry father. I'm sorry father. I'm sorry father." Byakuya repeated over and over again. Since that day he'd vowed to become a strong shinigami like his father and grandfather, and destroy all hollows that crossed him, in hopes that one of them would be the one that took his father's life._

* * *

><p>Byakuya sighed and laid his head on the bed next to his love, and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>In Suna, Gaara was rapidly acquiring a massive headache bordering on a migraine. He was sitting behind his desk, filling out paperwork when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." he called out. The door opened to reveal one person he did not want to ever see again. Kankuro walked in, followed by none other than Shikamaru.

"Sorry Gaara. But this idiot said he wouldn't leave without seeing you first. Didn't want to cause too much trouble in the streets with all the kids around."

"It's... okay. You did the right thing Kankuro. Now, have a seat Nara. Kankuro, you come in as well. Get straight to the point Nara. I have half a mind to kill you right now." Gaara demanded. Shikamaru sighed.

"Killing me would be troublesome for you, so I know you won't. Where's Temari? I need to talk to her." he said. Gaara's sand shifted irritably.

"You have no right to know where she is. If that is all you want, I want you to leave my village at once." Gaara said.

"Look Gaara, I know that I've done wrong. But... I've changed. I want to make things right with her."

"Do you expect Temari to take you back you little bastard? So what you've changed? You expect her to jump into your arms and ride off into the sunset with you? How the hell do you expect to make up for fucking up her first pregnancy and killing her child? She just got over that a few months ago! Even then, I doubt that even someone as strong willed as she is will ever get over that fully!" Kankuro yelled. He had gotten up and was holding Shikamaru up by the front of his shirt.

"Kankuro, that's enough." Gaara said. Kankuro put him down and growled. Shikamaru smirked, before he found himself pinned down by Gaara's sand.

"However, as her kazekage and brother I can never allow you to have contact with my most valued kunoichi and loved sister, ever again. Get out of this village and never come back Nara." Gaara declared, releasing his hold. Kankuro smirked this time. Shikamaru picked himself up and turned to leave.

"She must be on a mission. I'll wait for her, where you can't stop me."

"In the desert? You're dumber than you look. The only people your age able to survive in that harsh land are me, Gaara and Temari. And we were trained to do so. But if you think someone who has never truly experienced the wrath of the desert can survive that long, then go ahead. We don't even know when she'll get back." Kankuro chuckled. Shikamaru ignored him and kept walking. He walked at a brisk pace through the village because everywhere he looked, civilians were giving him looks of utter disgust.

"Get out of here Konoha trash." someone shouted.

"I hope Lady Temari shreds you to pieces one day." a woman spat. He ignored them all and kept walking. After all, Temari did have many close followers in the village. It's only natural that what he did spread.

_'Just you wait Temari.'_

"So, you're lookin for that pretty blond girl huh?" someone asked. Shikamaru turned his head to see a silver haired man grinning at him.

"You know where Temari is?"

"Temari? Yeah. I know exactly where she is. But she wouldn't want to see you. She's happy. She has a new family now. She just gave birth to twins."

"Twins? No way, she couldn't have."

"Believe me or not, but it's true."

"Who... is the father?"

"Oh, he's a shinigami. A powerful one at that." Gin said.

"A shinigami? So she goes and gets pregnant by some death god?" Shikamaru asked, getting angrier.

"Yeah. But you know, if you get rid of the shinigami and those kids, she'll have no choice but to return here, to you."

"Really? Do you actually think that would work?"

"Yeah. Her first kid was killed and the first person to show her love is now the father of her children. If someone was to kill them, and you are there for her, she'll fall for you again." Gin explained. Shikamaru thought it over and a small smile played over his face.

"Okay. How do I-?"

"Oh, just come with me. We're gonna take a little trip." Gin said, extending his hand. Shikamaru took it and the two disappeared in a flash.

* * *

><p>Oh snap! What's gonna happen next. Stay with me to find out. And review! It's the fuel for my messed up mind ;)<p>

Sorry it took so long, I've already finished the next chapter and I can't wait for you all to read it :D


	18. Chapter 18

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. It's the return to Suna and other events will follow.

Warning: there shall be a lemon in this chapter, so... just thought I'd let you know ;)

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Botskey: Thanks for the review. Haha, I have plans for Gin in the future. But yeah, I think Temari and Byakuya will make good parents. And Byakuya's gonna be the protective daddy :)

XxKyuubiRoxX: Well I'm glad you liked it. And I hope you like this even more :) thanks for reviewing.

Warning: this chapter contains a lemon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Secrets Revealed 2<p>

-1 week later-

2:30 a.m.

Temari woke up groggily to the sound of Kyoko crying at the top of her lungs. She groaned and got up. It'd been like this nonstop for the past week, and the new mother was running on a combined total of less than 10 hours of sleep. She lifted Kyoko into her arms and bounced her around, humming in the hopes of lulling her daughter to sleep. This made it worse. Almost as if on cue, Sumaru began wailing as well, and the combined noise gave her a piercing headache. Temari reached down to grab her son, but a gentle pair of hands stopped her and picked up the child himself. Byakuya held his son and began to mimic the motions that Temari had been doing, smiling at her. His pure joy in this demanding task made it impossible for her not to smile back, and she instantly felt better. About 15 minutes passed before the children would sleep, and Temari barely made it back to the bed before her legs gave out from exhaustion.

"Man, this is hard." she groaned, pulling herself into the right position. Byakuya lifted her and placed her under the covers. He walked around and got into the bed.

"But that's why I'm here. To do this with you." he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was instantly asleep.

Temari woke up to find Byakuya gone. She knew he would be, but it still made her a bit sad. She missed when he had those weeks off and they could wake up together every day. But, he had duties to attend to, and so did she. The room stunk. She got up and walked to the closet. Inside, she grabbed a couple of diapers, a bottle of baby powder, and a box of baby wipes. The girls in the Seireitei were more than happy to help out with this. They'd given her so much, Temari was sure she had enough diapers to last a lifetime, but she'd never been a mother before. First she picked Kyoko up and set her down on the baby table (a gift from Matsumoto). She unstrapped the soiled diaper while trying not to look away. It would take her some time to get used to doing this. She disposed of the diaper and grabbed a wipe. She wiped Kyoko's bottom carefully and threw the wipe away as well. She shook some of the powder into her hands and gently applied it in an even coating. Finally came the clean diaper. She put it on and her job was complete. She lifted Kyoko and kissed her on the cheek proudly and placed her back into the crib. Sumaru was next. Temari went through the same ritual, but with one addition. She was constantly on guard for any surprise streams that wanted to escape from the newborn. Her job done, and thankfully with minimal streams, she placed Sumaru back beside his sister and sat down. Her rest was short-lived, because they both began to cry.

_'Must be hungry.'_ Temari thought. She immediately removed her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She lifted a baby in each arm and went back to the bed. She sat down and rested her back against the headboard. She held their heads up; they latched onto her breasts and began to feed.

_'Man do they have iron jaws.'_ Temari winced. Even without teeth, their grip was tight. Temari fed them until their eyes began to flutter, and then placed them back into the cribs to sleep. Temari put her shirt back on and laid down.

"Lady Temari?" came a timid voice behind the door, snapping Temari out of her pre-sleep trance.

"What?" she asked irritably. She was not in the mood for this.

"Lord Kuchiki requested that we bring you breakfast. He expected you'd be busy with the children and wants you to keep your strength up." she said. Temari groaned and the maid took that as a sign to enter. She placed the tray beside the bed and quickly exited the room. Temari sat up and looked at the tray. It was strawberry oatmeal with chocolate dipped strawberries on the side.

_'Damn you Byakuya. Doing this so I'd have no choice.'_ she growled. Hachibi laughed.

_**'Well better eat up cub. Before the chocolate melts and the oatmeal gets cold.'**_ that got Temari going. She hated to waste strawberries, and these were the best in the world... Soul Society... She picked up the spoon and dug in.

Byakuya came home the second he was done with all of his work, leaving Renji to close up shop. He arrived to see the babies in the middle of having dinner. He smiled and made his way over to Temari. He could see the tiredness in her eyes and felt bad for leaving her to do this while he worked. But they weren't married, so the Central 10 saw no reason to let him take off from work. Temari saw him coming and smiled slightly, but she was so tired she couldn't put her heart into it.

"How long?" he asked.

"They're just about full. Maybe another minute or so." Temari answered. And she was right. Kyoko and Sumaru were soon fast asleep. Byakuya took them and put them in their crib while Temari put her shirt back on. Byakuya turned to her with a fake pout, and she laughed.

"Oh no. I'm not taking any chances like that. Not getting pregnant again anytime soon." she laughed. Byakuya smiled and joined her on the bed. He pulled her to him and held her there.

"You rest. I got them tonight. No arguing, you need this." Byakuya whispered. But Temari had already fallen asleep and was lightly snoring against his chest. He slowly moved her so that she was lying down, and he got up.

"Bya...kuya." Temari whispered.

"Yes?"

"I want to... go home so I can show the children their uncles. You want to come?"

"Of course. I'll go wherever you are. But I need a little time to get permission to take off work for a few days. Surely they can let me escort the mother of my children, and the heir of the Kuchiki clan, home." he said.

"Wait. What do you mean heir?" Temari asked, yawning.

"Well, there can only be one heir, and since Sumaru was born first, he is the next heir of the clan. It works out that we had twins. Sumaru can take over the Kuchiki, Kyoko can take over the Subaku."

"Yeah, what a coincidence huh?" Temari smiled and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>A month later, Temari and Byakuya stood in front of the gate that would transport them back to the world of the living. Temari held Sumaru and Byakuya held Kyoko. Captain Yamamoto stood in front of them, face impartial. It was so quiet one would be able to hear a pen drop. Finally, Yamamoto cracked a small smile.<p>

"So this is the wonderful family I've heard so much about?" Temari nodded. "Well, I only wished to see those children for myself. I hope your trip back is safe, and I hope to see you again in the future."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"Well, for children of great power, no school is better suited for their needs than our academy. And for half-shinigami, fourth Subaku, and forth jinchuuriki, your children will fit in nicely here." Yamamoto said. Temari smiled and nodded.

"I guess we'll be back then. Goodbye captain Yamamoto." she said. The gate shook slightly, then opened, revealing darkness beyond it. Together, the couple walked into the void.

"Doesn't this place bring back memories?" Byakuya said.

"Yeah. When we barely knew each other and I wasn't sure of whether or not we would get along. Look at us now." Temari giggled. Thankfully, Kyoko and Sumaru were still asleep. They kept walking in the darkness and soon came to a bright light. Temari sped up, excited to get back to her own world, and walked into the light.

The family found themselves on the pad that Kisuke used to transport them to the dark road they walked to get to the Seireitei. Now they were back. Kisuke Urahara came bounding into the room, sword out and ready to defend himself.

"Mr. Urahara, it's us. Put the sword down." Byakuya said, stepping in front of Temari. Kisuke relaxed and put the weapon away.

"Hey if it isn't the happy couple. How are things?" he asked. Temari gestured to the twins and for the first time, Kisuke noticed them. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You had kids? H-how? That's impossible. It hasn't been nearly nine months." Kisuke asked, walking over to inspect the children further.

"When we first found out she was pregnant, it was only about 2 weeks along. Then, Gin attacked and we tried to stop him. He ended up trapping Temari in the Precipice World for almost 3 hours. You of course know that 3 hours there is about 9 months outside." Byakuya explained.

"So, it's actually possible for that to happen? I thought it would have negative effects on the fetus, but apparently not."

"I don't know, but I don't like that gleam in your eyes. It reminds me of the look Kurotsuchi gave me when I told him. We have a long way to go. We'll be on our way now. Thank you for your help." Byakuya said, leading Temari out of the house.

"You're such a protective daddy." Temari lightly teased.

"I have to be around these psychopaths that call themselves shinigami." Byakuya countered. Temari only laughed and walked.

"It's a good thing. I'm really gonna feel sorry for Kyoko when she gets to be of dating age."

"Well, no one is going to be worthy of our little girl."

"Yeah, but remember not to take it too far, okay? But, I think we should be thinking of what we're gonna do about our no shelter situation."

"You're right. I don't know this area well, so that could pose a problem." Byakuya agreed. Temari laughed.

"A while ago, we wouldn't have even thought of that, but now we have to. Hmm, let's see. How about that cave over there?" Temari pointed out a well hidden cave behind some trees. Byakuya nodded and went to inspect the structure. He checked for everything. Fresh kills, blood, bones, animal tracks, any droppings, the solidity of the walls. Finding no problems he walked back out to Temari.

"It seems okay. Let's stop here for the night. It's getting dark." Temari nodded and they set up camp. Well, Byakuya set up camp, because the twins found the moment a perfect time to demand attention.

* * *

><p>-Later that night-<p>

Temari and Byakuya sat in front of the fire Temari had lit in the middle of the cave. The twins were sound asleep, having just been fed. Byakuya noticed how tired Temari looked and pulled her to him. He began to rub her shoulders and she relaxed against him.

"Temari." he whispered.

"Yeah?" she answered dreamily.

'Come on. I can do this.' Byakuya gulped and continued rubbing.  
>"You know I love you right?"<p>

"What kind of question is that? Of course I know."

"Well, you love me too right?"

"We wouldn't be here if I didn't." Temari teased.

"Well, can I ask you something serious?" Byakuya asked, his voice almost faltering. Temari sat up at once and turned to face her lover. He was hiding something, as one hand was behind his back.

"Yeah, anything."

"Close your eyes." Byakuya said. Temari did as she was told and waited. Byakuya held the small box in front of him and opened it.

"Okay, open." he said. Temari opened her eyes and froze. In front of her was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life. The band of it looked like a small braid, woven with gold and silver, and it magnificently displayed a blue diamond (blue was her favorite color!). It was absolutely amazing.

"B-Byakuya..." she croaked.

"Subaku no Temari, will you marry me?" he asked, his hands trembling. Temari knew her answer, she just couldn't form words correctly. She could only nod her head dumbly as tears filled her eyes. Byakuya smiled and grabbed her in a tight hug. He let her go enough so that he could see her face, her beautiful face. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and then kissed her with a passion that almost immediately took her breath away. When they broke apart, panting heavily, he looked at his lover, the mother of his children, his fiancée, and he knew then his life was now complete. The void in his heart had been filled in with this wonderful, strawberry-loving woman whom he'd die for. When he looked back down at her he saw she was holding onto him tightly, and her breathing was slow and even. She was asleep. He removed her from his body and put her into her sleeping bag. He got into his as well, but left an arm out to wrap around Temari's waist. He drifted off quickly afterwards.

* * *

><p>Temari was too happy to step back onto the sand. They traveled for a couple of days, taking their time to enjoy the nature. Temari had been away from home so long, she forgot how much she enjoyed the hot weather and spun around with Kyoko in her arms. The baby seemed to smile, but it faded as a cry replaced it. Temari sighed and stopped spinning.<p>

"Shh, what's wrong Kyoko? It's okay baby. Mommy and daddy are here." Temari cooed. Byakuya was right there, looking at Kyoko as well with a puzzled face.

"She doesn't stink, you just fed them both. She should be okay. What's wrong?"

"I don't know Bya-kun. Maybe it's the heat. They've never experienced these conditions before. Or it could be the spinning. Let's keep going and I'll try to calm her down. If she doesn't, then we'll see what else it could be." Temari said, picking up the pace.

_**'What do you think it is?'**_ Hachibi asked.

_**'I don't know, but I've never heard her cry like that. Almost feels like a warning, but I don't feel anything. I should be able to know if there was a threat nearby. This is my home ground after all.'**_

_**'Hmm, maybe you're thinking too hard. Let's just get home. Sooner we can rest and clear our heads.'**_

* * *

><p>"So Kazekage-sama, we just need you to look over this and sign it." a woman asked, standing before Gaara's desk. Gaara looked up from the papers he was already busy with.<p>

"Leave it there. I'll look at it soon." Gaara said. The woman bowed and placed the paper down, then made a quick exit. As soon as the door closed Kankuro had the paper in hand, reading it.

"What is that for?" Gaara asked.

"Says it's for permission to increase the annual budget for electricity. Some have been complaining that it's too hot in the summer, and that they need to be able to run their air conditioners as much as they want instead of the few hours we can afford now." Kankuro answered.

"What do they propose we cut back on?"

"They said we could reduce our spending in minor repairs, the education system... There are a few suggestions here." Kankuro said, handing the paper to Gaara. He looks over it then growls in annoyance.

"They're making it seem like Suna is horribly poor! We get along just fine as it is, it's been this way for years. And do they know how hard it is to maintain the electricity we do have in the middle of the damn desert? Insensitive bunch of whiny... take care of that Kankuro." Gaara said, handing the paper back to his brother and returning to his paperwork. Kankuro was all too happy to crumble the paper and toss it in the trash. Gaara's eye twitched. He wanted Kankuro to veto it, but oh well. Gaara went to sign another document when he stopped. His head snapped up and he looked out the window. He could feel it.

"Kankuro, we're taking a break. Come on."

"Hmm? Where to?"

"To the village entrance. She's back." Gaara said, walking out of the room.

"Tema? I'm gonna kick her ass! Leaving us this long. I'm so sick of TV dinners!" Kankuro yelled, picking up the pace. They took an alternate, slightly longer route to the entrance, so Gaara wouldn't be noticed and followed. This meeting needed to be a private one.

"So she's finally coming back." Kankuro repeated.

"Yes, but not just her." Gaara said. That stopped Kankuro in his tracks.

"What do you mean? Was she escorted?"

"No. There are three others, and two are far too... inexperienced to even defend themselves. Don't worry, she'll explain." Gaara said with a sly smile. Kankuro cast a genjutsu to make himself and Gaara practically invisible (he'd been really practicing to impress a certain sensei from the leaf) and they made it past the guards. They stood just outside the walls, waiting for their sister.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Kyoko had calmed back down after awhile, and the group neared the village. Temari could spot the walls on the horizon. She began to walk even faster, excited to see the village again, to see her admirers, excited to see... Temari stopped cold in her tracks.<p>

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked at once.

"I haven't even thought of what I'm gonna say to my brothers." Temari whimpered, dread filling her.

"We'll tell them the truth. We got there, we spent time together, we fell in love, you got pregnant, you got trapped, your pregnancy was accelerated, and you gave birth; now we're here." Byakuya said simply.

"Oh no. It's not that simple. Not with these two. I have to say the exact right things, or they'll go berserk. Just... be on your guard." Temari warned. Byakuya nodded and they kept walking.

It was a little before sunset when they finally reached the village. Immediately, Temari saw who she didn't want to see at the moment.

"Tema?" Kankuro asked. His eyes kept darting back and forth from Byakuya to the babies. "The hell is going on here?" he asked calmly.

"Kankuro, calm down. I'm sure Temari can explain." Gaara said, stepping up. Temari sighed heavily.

"You should be in your office Gaara." she mumbled, then "Well, when you sent me on that mission, we spent time together. We got to know each other, he let me stay at his mansion, we spent more time together, he took care of me for a week when I collapsed from a fight, we started dating, we fell in love, I got pregnant, I got trapped in the Precipice World and the pregnancy was accelerated. Byakuya saved me and I gave birth to these two. I don't care what you two think, they're mine and I'm happy. I wanted this. So don't even try to hurt Byakuya, or I'll step in." Temari wanted to say something better than that. She wanted to avoid her explanation sounding scripted when she was talking to her little brothers, but she was so tired. So she just said that in her most intimidating voice. But in her current state of exhaustion, it wasn't as fierce as it normally could be. "Oh, and I was able to get most of the information. But not all of it. I'm sorry Gaara. I failed." Temari said. She handed Kyoko to Byakuya, then handed Gaara a bundle of scrolls. Gaara held the scrolls and looked at his sister. He smiled. A tiny smile, but it was there. He untied the string around them and removed the first scroll. He held it up, then ripped it in half. Temari gaped at him unbelievingly as he threw the halves down. He proceeded to destroy the remaining scrolls and throw them into the sand. He then willed the sand to pull the ripped paper deep into the ground. He looked at Temari with great pride until he noticed the pure rage on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL GAARA? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED ON THOSE SCROLLS? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" she screamed. Sumaru and Kyoko took that as their cue to begin wailing. Temari bounced them in an effort to calm them, but they wouldn't stop crying. Byakuya gently took them both and walked off, giving Temari some alone time with her brothers.

"Simple. I don't need them. We already have all that information. You didn't fail, you succeeded in your mission." Gaara said. Temari was officially lost.

"Wait. You send me on a mission to collect info, I fail and you say I succeeded?"

"Exactly. Your mission was never to collect information. It was to get away from here and do something. When's the last time you went out? The day before the incident. I was tired of you not living. So when he came here I made up a mission so you could go too. I didn't expect it to turn out this well, but that's even better." Gaara explained. Temari began to laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you Gaara." she joked. Gaara smiled and turned to Kankuro. His face was still impartial.

"So, you wanted this? He didn't force you? You actually love each other? You're gonna let me help train the little guy?" Kankuro asked. Temari nodded, and smiled at the last question. Kankuro's face immediately brightened and he hugged his sister tightly.

"I'm gonna kill you for making me find my own food." he whispered in her ear. She laughed and punched him. He yelped and jumped back, holding his injured arm. Gaara walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, as he still wasn't too good at the whole emotion thing. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. When she let go she turned to Byakuya as he got back just in time, and lifted Sumaru.

"Guys, this is Sumaru. He was born first. Sumaru, say hi to your uncles." Temari said sweetly, waving Sumaru's hand for him. Carefully, she handed him over to Kankuro and picked Kyoko up. "And this is Kyoko. Doesn't she look like me? I can't wait for these two to grow up." Temari said. She handed Kyoko to Kankuro, who had handed Sumaru to Gaara. Temari watched her brothers play and felt tears spring to her eyes. She had never been happier.

The group made their way to Gaara's office and sat down.

"So Gaara, how do you know Captain Commander Yamamoto?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, a few years ago when we first created contact with Soul Society, there was a group of hollows outside of the village, led by a powerful man. Captain Yamamoto arrived with a group of shinigami and eliminated the problem. We invited them to stay while they treated their wounded. We talked, and decided to become allies." Gaara explained simply.

'I see. It must've been when we were on vacation. He was the only captain who wasn't there.' Byakuya thought, remembering his sand sculpture of the Seaweed Ambassador.

"I see..." Byakuya said.

"Hey Tema, you gonna make the announcement to all your adoring fans? They've been worried about you." Kankuro teased.

"Shut up baka. Of course, I'm gonna explain everything to them. Please call a meeting in the center of town in two hours. I have something I want to tell you, and them." Temari said, glancing at Byakuya. He seemed to catch on and smiled. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other with confused looks, wondering what their sister could shock them with next.

* * *

><p>When the family left Gaara's office, Temari thought it'd be a good idea to show them around the outside border of the village, in case they needed to quickly escape or enter. Temari wasn't ready for all of the villagers to know she was back yet, so she led them down the same secret path that Gaara and Kankuro took. Kyoko began to sniffle a bit, but thankfully she didn't cry.<p>

"I really hope she gets used to the desert soon. I mean, look at Sumaru. He seems to like it." Temari pointed out. Sumaru just laid there in Byakuya's arms, wide eyes open and taking in as much as his brain was able to process.

"Well, he may have been born with an affinity that resists this heat. Maybe fire, water, or even ice. Kyoko must have an affinity that is less resistant to it." Byakuya said.

"I see..." Temari replied, falling a bit silent. Had it been that long? She should've known that, it was an academy lesson.

Soon they were outside of the village's huge stone walls, and they walked around. Temari showed Byakuya the secret tunnels and how to use each of them. A few of them she and her brothers had made themselves when they were younger to escape their father, but most were made by animals. All in all the walk was relaxing. That peace was shattered, however, when Temari picked up on a faint chakra signature. A very familiar chakra. Temari gave Kyoko to Byakuya and rushed over to the fallen figure. She knelt and brushed off the sand that covered him. She froze when the realization of who he was sunk in.

"Shikamaru?" she gasped. Temari could not believe her eyes. He was the last person she expected to see, or wanted to see, in the desert.

"Temari, what's wrong?" Byakuya asked, walking over. He stopped when he saw Shikamaru. "Who is that?" he questioned. Temari merely shook her head, trying not to remember. How she wished she could forget.

"He's hurt Byakuya. We have to get him back to the village." Temari said, hoisting him onto her back like a sack of potatoes. She began to walk back toward the village without another word, but Byakuya caught up to her and blocked her way.

"Temari... who is he?" Byakuya asked again. Temari avoided her fiancées gaze.

"It's... Shikamaru." she reluctantly answered. Byakuya fell completely silent.

"We should leave him here to rot in the sun." Byakuya said coldly.

"Byakuya... As much as I would love that, I cannot allow a foreign ninja to die on our territory. Their home village would blame it on us and wage war, and we can't afford it right now." Temari explained sadly. Byakuya understood, and kept an eye on Shikamaru the entire way back. Something wasn't right here.

As soon as they got back into the village Byakuya realized two things. One, the people of the village were really devoted to Temari. And two, how ruthless his lover could be. When they got into the village people immediately started screaming for joy that she had returned and they confessed how much they missed her, and something about Kankuro being a moody brat. Then they noticed Shikamaru. Everyone started shouting and making rude comments about the man they carried with them. They all knew what happened? A few ran up to her, disgusted looks on their faces. By the pure white uniforms they wore, Byakuya guessed they were with the Suna hospital. They did notice him and the twins, but they quickly moved on to the matter at hand.

"Lady Temari, why did you bring that here?" one of them asked with as much respect as possible, emphasizing the 'that'. Temari sighed.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you all do. But I found him injured outside of the village, and you know what will happen if Konoha gets wind of it. So just heal him and send him on his merry little way." Temari explained, tossing Shikamaru onto the ground.

"So, you want us to treat him like a patient, someone who deserves to be healed, after all he's done?"

"Now now Kaga, I never said that. Your only job is to treat his injuries, treat him as you wish." Temari smirked. The medical ninja laughed and dragged Shikamaru into the hospital.

"Wow, you sure know how to get things done." Byakuya chuckled. Temari smiled and took Kyoko back into her arms.

"But of course. How else would things get done around here?" she smirked, walking off.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Temari stood on a small stage in the middle of a huge crowd, waiting for everyone to calm down. Byakuya stood at the base of the stage, holding Kyoko and Sumaru and Gaara and Kankuro stood beside him. Everyone stole glances at the strange man, trying to figure out what they were here for, why that man was here, and why he held two babies.<p>

"Lady Temari!"

"We missed you!"

"What's going on?" were the most common shouts that could be heard over the crowd. When Temari was ready to begin, she held her hand up. Silence immediately descended upon the crowd.

"Now, I have been gone for about 2 months, and I know many of you have questions about the things you've seen today, so allow me to start from the beginning." Temari started in a completely political voice. Gaara walked up and stood beside his sister.

"I assigned a special mission to Temari a month ago. She was to travel to Soul Society with this man, the captain of the sixth division, to collect information about the Seireitei..." Gaara started.

"But Kazekage-sama, don't we already have that information?" one villager asked. Temari's eye twitched a bit.

"Yes, we do. You see, the purpose of this mission was not to collect information, but to give Temari a break from Suna. You all know how hard she works here, and I doubt we'd be at this point today if she hadn't been there, helping me every step of the way. So I wanted to give her a reason to get away, and be an adult. See the world, fall in love, and begin a family. I'd say she fulfilled her mission perfectly." Gaara said, looking at Temari. She smiled at him brightly then took the stage again.

"So, I'd like to introduce you all to the three additions to our family. My fiancée, Byakuya Kuchiki, and my children, Sumaru and Kyoko Kuchiki." Temari said proudly, stepping aside as Byakuya walked up on stage. Temari took Sumaru and smiled at the crowd. There was complete silence.

"But wait Lady Temari. How did you give birth in such a short time?" was the expected first question.

"When I first got pregnant, I was trapped in the Precipice World. If you all have studied, then you know that an hour there is like 2000 hours here. I was trapped for 3 hours." Temari said. The crowd was silent, letting the information sink in, then cheers erupted. The women went crazy over how cute the babies were, and how nice Byakuya was. They thought he was perfect, but they made no disrespectful move toward him. Byakuya wrapped his free arm around Temari and they basked in the cheers.

Later that night, after all the celebrations were over (Gaara and Kankuro were really good at throwing last minute parties) and the babies were clean, fed and asleep, Temari and Byakuya jumped into her queen sized bed in nothing but their underwear and snuggled up.

* * *

><p>"It feels good to be back." Temari sighed. Byakuya chuckled and kissed her neck, making her shiver. He kissed it again before planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. Temari relaxed into Byakuya's embrace and turned her head. Byakuya captured his love's lips in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. As they kissed, Byakuya's hands grew minds of their own and began to explore Temari's body, memorizing her every feel once again. They stopped at her breasts and he slowly massaged them for a while, drawing small gasps from the blonde. One hand stayed where it was, and the other traveled lower. Over her stomach, down her left leg, back up her left leg, down her right leg, back up and between her thighs. Byakuya placed two fingers on her clothed womanhood and slowly rubbed. Temari gasped and threw her head back, allowing Byakuya to kiss her neck more. Byakuya continued to rub until he could feel the wetness on the silk, then he slipped his hand into the band and rubbed more. She was so wet that his fingers were soaked after rubbing for a few seconds. He slipped a finger inside, then two, then three. Temari mewled adorably and wiggled her hips. Byakuya pushed his fingers in, then withdrew them almost completely, but he'd slam them back in. Temari moaned with every thrust, each time getting a bit louder. Byakuya could feel himself becoming uncomfortable in his underwear and knew that he would have to release himself from the confines. Temari could feel his excitement behind her and reached for it. She took the clothed member in her right hand and slowly stroked it. Byakuya's fingers halted at the feeling, but they moved faster after a minute and Temari picked up the pace as well. She finally reached inside and pulled Byakuya's engorgement out through the waistband so that it rested against his stomach. He gasped as she ran her finger over the slit, collecting the precum there. Using that as a lubricant, Temari began to pump furiously. She and Byakuya went at it until their hands were moving at unreal speeds. Byakuya began to tense up and Temari was certain that he would finish first. But Byakuya suddenly pinched Temari's most sensitive nub and she froze for a second. Her body began to convulse and she shook as her orgasm overtook her. The feeling caused her to squeeze Byakuya tightly, and that was enough to pull him over the edge with her. They roared as they came together, Byakuya spraying his stomach, the bed and Temari's back, and Temari soaking her panties. When they calmed down, they took a moment to catch their breaths, then got up for a nice quick shower. The water started and, being in the desert, they didn't have to wait long for hot water. They stripped off their underwear and stepped into the large tub. They took their time, washing each other carefully.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you." Byakuya whispered as he washed Temari's back.<p>

"I love you too..."

By the time they finished their shower and changed the bed sheets (they hid them until they could clean them. Didn't want Gaara or Kankuro finding that.), it was about 1 in the morning. After checking on the twins and seeing that they were fine, they jumped back into bed and fell asleep.

As soon as they fell asleep, two figures appeared outside the window.

"Damn, took them long enough. That was disgusting. This is so troublesome."

"Patience. Revenge is a delicate little thing. Can't be rushed ya know?" the silver haired man chuckled. "Ready to get your lovemuffin back Shikamaru?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Good. I'll be watchin'." Gin said, disappearing. Shikamaru took a deep breath and sighed. He formed the handsign for his family's secret technique, and a shadow snuck his way into the window. Thankfully Byakuya was on the side of the bed closest to the window. He wouldn't have to reach his shadow over Temari and wake her. The shadow crept up Byakuya's side and toward his neck. It stopped for a moment as Byakuya shifted in his sleep, but continued at a quickened pace. Once it was loosely around his neck, a part of the shadow branched off and made its way to Temari, where it proceeded to lay over her arms and legs. Shikamaru took another deep breath and began. He tightened his grip on Byakuya first.

Byakuya's eyes shot open, miffed that his dream had been interrupted, but he found he couldn't breathe. Then he noticed the chakra around his neck. Byakuya furiously grabbed at the shadow, trying to pull it off, but to no avail. He gasped, trying to get some more air in. Shikamaru tightened his grip even more, and Byakuya began moving his arms and legs, trying to wake Temari in hopes of her being able to do something. He accidentally hit her, and her eyes shot open, murderous intent in them at first. She sat up, or tried to, before realizing what was going on.

"What the hell? What's holding me down?" she questioned. She looked down, seeing the dark bands across her limbs and knew what it was. "Byakuya? Byakuya!" she now realized that Byakuya was being choked and fought to be free. Alas, the bindings didn't budge an inch.

_**'What the hell? I can tell it's Shikamaru's chakra. But something feels off. Like the chakra is darker.'**_

_**'Sure seems that way. With this much power, I doubt we can do anything.'**_

_**'We have to do something! Byakuya will die!'**_ Temari screamed at her partner.

"Shikamaru, please stop! I'll do anything!" Temari desperately yelled. Whether it was the pain in her voice, or the thought of having her do whatever he wanted, Shikamaru's grip loosened. Temari immediately lunged for the shadow choking Byakuya as he took a couple gulps of air, but Shikamaru regained his senses. He tightened harder than he had before, leaving Temari practically immobile. She turned her head to see her paling lover and a tear slipped out of her eye, knowing she was useless. The twins began crying as well. Hachibi was completely silent. Byakuya began to make gurgling sounds, letting Temari know it was almost over.

"Shikamaru!" she tried again, but Shikamaru wasn't one to be fooled twice. "Shika, please! Let him go! You don't have to kill him! Please, I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you want! I'll even go back to Konoha with you! Just don't kill him!" Shikamaru tightened more. The babies cried harder. "STOP!" Temari screamed. Then the completely unexpected happened. An extreme burst of power came to life in the room, causing everything to be completely silent. Even Shikamaru had loosened his grip again. Temari turned her head to check on her children, but instead were two purple chakra beings. They looked like wolf pups with solid purple tails swaying menacingly in the dim room. They both charged toward the window, using their claws to break through it, and they jumped on Shikamaru.

With just his first scream, the shadows retreated and Temari was free. She took Byakuya in her arms and immediately began to apply her healing techniques. A bloody nose from his desperate flailing, torn flesh in his throat area and several other small cuts and scrapes. Thankfully she was right there to immediately work on it, so minimal scarring would occur. Outside, the screams continued as Kyoko and Sumaru beat the living crap out of Shikamaru.

Once Temari finished healing Byakuya, his eyes slowly opened.

"Te... mari?"

"Byakuya, it's okay now." Temari whispered, hugging him tight. She wanted to cry, oh how she wished she could, but she had to focus. It took every ounce of her training to stop the tears. She laid him down. "You rest and catch your breath. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Temari growled. Byakuya didn't object, and Temari jumped out of the window and onto the balcony. Kyoko and Sumaru were still at it, and by the looks of it, were about to finish them off. Temari grabbed them both and held them tightly. At first they resisted, but after realizing it was their mother who had stopped them, they calmed down until they were back to normal. At that time, Gaara materialized beside his sister.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"No. Take them and put them back into their crib. Please call a med to look over Byakuya to see if he's okay. Bastard just tried to kill him." Temari said, voice edging on pissed and totally demonic. Gaara nodded and took his niece and nephew inside. Temari walked up to Shikamaru's bloody body and looked down at him, trying to control her desire to kill him herself.

"Te-Temari please. Don't do this."

"You're not in much of a position to request anything. Give me one reason I should let you live." she growled, her voice mixed with Hachibi's.

"I-I love you! I always have! I know, after the incident you hated me, but I've been trying to think of a way to make it up to you ever since. I thought that maybe if you were alone, then we could get back together and then it'd be us again." Shikamaru sputtered. Temari couldn't hold back. She laughed. She laughed a cold, terrifying laugh that could no doubt be heard throughout Suna, but she didn't give a shit.

"So you thought by killing my fiancée, the best thing that's ever happened to me, we'd be together again? Don't make me gag. If you killed him, I'd never want anything to do with you ever again, like I feel now. What would I have told my children if they asked 'where's daddy?' you expect me to lie to my own kids? I can't exactly say I had a psychotic ex-husband who killed him because he wanted to get back together with me, after he ruined my first pregnancy can I? So what the hell?" she demanded.

"But I thought that-"

"Shut up you worthless piece of trash." Temari said. She bent down and picked him up, but with one hand, and by the throat. Shikamaru lost his breath quickly and began clawing at Temari's hand. Blood dripped down her hands, but she didn't care at the moment.

"So, death by lack of oxygen huh? How does it feel? You were in my position just a few minutes ago, you know how it feels to be in control right?" she asked, tightening her grip with every question. Just as Shikamaru began to give up, she threw him down. He gasped and coughed as air rushed back into his lungs. Temari kicked him in the side, most likely breaking a rib or two.

"Get the hell out of my village. I will be sending a detailed letter to Tsunade-sama, explaining why you will be a mess upon return, assuming you make it there. And I will also say that if you ever step foot into this village again, I'll show you what the original Hachibi can do. My babies will never fight another one of my battles." she snarled, walking back into her room.

"Temari, are you okay?" Byakuya asked as soon as she came in. He looked considerably better, and the color was back in his face. Temari nodded and sat down on the bed with a huge sigh. Gaara was still there, standing by the crib watching, no, protecting the twins. He caught Temari's eye and unspoken communication transferred between the two. Temari nodded and Gaara turned to leave without another word. He knew how Temari could get after stressful times like this. As soon as the door closed Temari buried her head in her arms and fell completely silent. Byakuya moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Byakuya, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"For what? You didn't know that he would do something like that."

"You were right. I should never have let him into the village."

"Hey, you explained it to me. Don't talk like that, it only means you are human. And the way you can take care of someone no matter who it is or how hurt they are, just amazes me and makes me want to hold you forever." Byakuya said soothingly. Then for the first time, Temari broke down. She hid her face in Byakuya's chest and sobbed uncontrollably into his white t-shirt, but he didn't care. He held her tightly, unmoving.

'How long has she needed to cry like this?' Byakuya couldn't help but wonder. Judging by her childhood, he wouldn't be surprised if this were the first time she could let her guard down completely and sob.

After a few minutes Temari's crying slowed down until she was merely sniffling.

"Sorry." she said, rising up.

"Don't be." he whispered, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "Everyone needs to do that once in a while. How long has it been since you could do that?"

"I've never really had time for crying like that. When I cried as a kid, I was punished. So I learned to either cry without making a sound, or to suppress the feeling." Temari explained. Byakuya nodded as he listened, rubbing her arms. He lifted her up and got them both into the bed, quickly pulling the covers over them. He pulled Temari closer to him and she snuggled against him.

"Well, things are about to change then. I will never let you suffer alone again." Byakuya vowed. Temari's mouth twitched upward into a small smile, then she fell fast asleep. Byakuya lightly kissed her temple then settled down himself.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will have a time skip straight to the wedding. So... if there's anything you'd like to see happen during that time, let me know. Oh, don't forget to leave a review. What you liked, what I can improve on, anything relevant to the progress of the story. Well, until next time :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: The Big Day

Hmm, not much to say. Except this is the wedding chapter, you may be shocked, may not be. Oh, I suggest you listen to Yozora no Kawa before reading. Search it on YouTube (sung by Ryotaro Okiayu, Byakuya's Japanese voice actor). It'll help you understand a later part in this chapter.

Warning: this chapter contains a lemon.

Reviews:

Botskey: Haha yeah, thought I'd have Gaara be the levelheaded brother in the situation, for a little twist. Hmm, I don't know exactly what I'm gonna do with Shika now. I think I'll just keep him away, or use him in my sadistic plots XD. Umm... that's a good question. Where will they live?

XxKyuubiRoxX: Well thank you. It was pretty weird to have the babies save the day, even to me. But I loved the weirdness as well. And of course Gin will never give up, especially if Aizen's watching.

Mrs. Mistune: Aww, thanks so much for your review. It means a lot to me, and you're awesome just for reading this story. Hope you continue to like this story :)

Well, here we go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: The Big Day<p>

-A month later-

In Byakuya's house, Temari sat in a dressing room, surrounded by her friends, all fussing over her. Sakura went around her, making adjustments to her Uchikake (highly formal kimono worn on top of another kimono. It's normally left open, so that the back of it flows on the ground). It wasn't long enough, it was too long. The bride wore a beautiful cerulean silk kimono with flower prints on it. Her obi was white with a small red stripe going around the center. It was tied in the back and easily hidden from view. Her Uchikake was the same color as the kimono, and it flowed beautifully behind her, like the way water moves down a stream. Matsuri had done her hair: a bun at the top with a few strands sticking out of the sides of it. She added a cerulean colored rose hair pin and called herself a genius. Matsumoto had made sure Temari had the most comfortable formal sandals available in Soul Society, and Temari couldn't deny the shoes had been a lifesaver today. Normally she'd have hurt someone after all the things they'd done today, but she was still calm when it was over with. That said something.

"Hey, please stop fussing over me." Temari sighed.

"Sorry Temari, we're just so excited." Matsuri said.

"It's okay, and I don't mind it. But turn it down a notch okay?"

"No problem. So, what are you gonna do after the wedding?" Matsumoto asked with much suggestion in her voice. Temari blushed at the thought.

"That's none of your business. Shouldn't be much of a big deal anyways, we do have two kids. But first we have to mingle with everyone first. I have to chat with the elders of the Kuchiki clan; Byakuya has to chat with the village elders, Gaara, and Kankuro. Such fun..."

"Hey, where are the kids?" Sakura asked.

"Their uncles are watching them. And since they're helping Byakuya get ready, they've probably dumped them on their daddy." Temari chuckled. Someone knocked on the door and Matsuri and Matsumoto raised the sheet that obscured Temari from view. They believed in the superstition that the husband shouldn't see his bride before the wedding begins. So they were constantly on guard. It was only Toshiro. The sheet was lowered.

"Hey Tema. You look wonderful. Captain Kuchiki is nearly ready. Are you?" he asked.

"You mean referring to my clothes or my nerves?" Temari playfully asked. Toshiro laughed. "Yeah, I'm ready." Temari answered him. He nodded and quickly left. Temari stood up and checked herself once more. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Alright girls. Let's do this." Sakura said. Hinata came up and placed the light blue veil over Temari's head. They'd heard about this custom from an American and decided to try it. It sounded much easier than carrying the sheet in front of her the entire time.

Soft music started up from the main room and Temari took a couple of deep breaths.

"Stop worrying Tema. You look beautiful. Byakuya will be breathless." Yoruichi said, walking in. Rukia followed behind her. She looked at Temari and smiled.

"Yeah, easier said than done. But wait... who's gonna give me away?" Temari asked. She'd forgotten all about that. Her dad was dead; he probably wouldn't even care if he were alive.

"Like I said, stop worrying." Yoruichi stepped aside to reveal Captain Yamamoto. Temari immediately bowed.

"Captain Yamamoto, so glad you could join-"

"Hush my child. This is your day. No need for such formalities. Now, let's go." he said gently. Temari went over to him and linked her arm in his, and they slowly made their way outside.

That day, Temari learned that when shinigami and ninja work together they can make the most beautiful things happen. The garden was decorated with blooming cherry blossom trees under a bright winter sky. Petals lined the way to her soon-to-be husband. Byakuya stood at the altar, waiting for Temari to round the corner where several large bushes had been planted to hide the bride until the last moment. When she finally got there, led by captain Yama, Byakuya momentarily forgot to breathe. Her face was hidden, but Byakuya was sure she looked absolutely stunning. However, her looks weren't the sole reason for his lack of oxygen. He was about to be wed to this ferocious blonde beauty. He wanted to run to her and grab her in his arms, but he had to stand there as the painstakingly slow procession made its way down the aisle.

"Who gives this lady away?" the one performing the ceremony, Ginrei Kuchiki, asked.

"I do." Yamamoto answered. Ginrei nodded and Yama released Temari's arm. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded before going to stand off to the side. Temari turned to face Byakuya and he smiled. He took her hands as the music died down and Ginrei began to talk.

"Dearly beloved from the world of the living and Soul Society, we are gathered here today to witness the union between the head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki, and the heiress of the Subaku clan, Temari. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." absolutely no one dared to object. "Now, I believe both parties have written vows. Byakuya." Ginrei said. Byakuya tried to accurately look into Temari's eyes as he began.

"Temari, when we first met, I thought that you were just another girl. Just another person in my way down the hole I was digging for myself. When Gaara sent you on the mission, I began to see you as more. You know of my past and I know of yours. I've been alone for years, wondering why me? Why am I so miserable? So I kept to myself and I developed quite a temper. But you shattered my years of pain with your presence, your smile," he touched her veiled face. "and our children. For that I am so grateful to you. I don't know what I'd do without you and I swear to protect you and never let you hurt for as long as we shall live. I love you Subaku no Temari." he said. No one made a sound, moved by Byakuya's words. He wanted to say more, oh he could go on for hours about how much he loved Temari, but he forced himself to stop there, afraid his voice would betray him.

"Temari." Ginrei said. Temari pulled the veil over her face and smiled. Byakuya was right, she was absolutely beautiful, but he could see her eyes were glossy.

"Byakuya. Before I met you, I only believed two things. One, that my life was destined to be boring and uneventful, and two, love could never exist for me. You do know of my past, and after what happened to me, I didn't think I'd be able to trust another man with my heart ever again. I was lost in a dark tunnel of loneliness, but you were the light at the end of it. You showed me there's more to life than what I thought; you helped me to trust again. I now know what love is because of you. And we have two beautiful children because of that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I don't think I could even begin to consider life without you." Temari paused here, to sniffle and wipe a couple of tears off of her face. "I just couldn't." she said, more tears falling down her face as her voice cracked. The thought of her losing Byakuya was too much for her. Byakuya placed his hand on her cheek and she raised her head to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered. She nodded and wiped her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself and to keep her makeup in order. Byakuya glanced at the guests and saw several of them wiping at their eyes. Even Kankuro, standing off to the side, was furiously blinking.

"Now, the rings." Ginrei said. Toshiro walked up, a small pillow in his hands. Resting on the pillow was the ring that Byakuya proposed to Temari with, as well as a male ring with a similar design. It was gold, with a slim silver band around the middle. Byakuya picked up the first ring and took Temari's left hand.

"Subaku no Temari, do you take Byakuya Kuchiki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long you both shall live?" Ginrei asked Temari.

"I do." she whispered, and Byakuya slid the ring onto her finger. It was her turn now. She took the other ring and held Byakuya's hand.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, do you take Subaku no Temari to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Good. Bring the sake." Ginrei called. Sakura, Yoruichi and Hinata walked up side by side, each holding a cup of sake. Ginrei took the cup from Sakura.

"The sake of love." he announced. He gave the cup to Temari, who took a small sip. It was incredibly sweet, almost as if someone accidently poured a pound of sugar into the sake batch. She then passed it to Byakuya. He passed it back to Sakura when he finished and she stepped back. Next was Yoruichi's cup.

"The sake of longevity." he said, passing it to Byakuya. He sipped, then passed it to Temari. This time it was more bitter, but still enjoyable nonetheless. Once Yoruichi stepped back, Hinata stepped up and handed her cup over.

"And the sake of loyalty." Ginrei said, passing it to Temari. It tasted like normal sake that had been colored red. Once Hinata got the cup back, she stood between Yoruichi and Sakura. As one, they walked down the aisle, but as they did so, they tilted the cups so three even streams of sake poured from them, making 3 parallel lines in the red carpet. Temari couldn't help but think how much practice and wasted sake that took.

"By the powers invested in me by the 13 court guards, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Ginrei said, closing the book he held in his hands. Byakuya wasted no time in taking Temari in his arms and kissing her deeply. There was an eruption of cheers and flower petals and rice were thrown up. Byakuya scooped Temari up bridal style and walked down the aisle. Temari hid her face because she was sure it was red from embarrassment at being carried.

_**'Don't hide. Show them your face, this is your day.' Hachibi said.**_

_**'Thanks Hachibi. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you.'**_ Temari said.

_**'Well, I gotta look out for you, ya know? Being my host and all.'**_

_**'Yeah, now let's go have some fun.'**_

_**'I know what fun you're gonna have later cub, but for now, let's party.'**_

_**'Shut up...'**_ Temari mumbled.

The party was enjoyable. Temari chatted with Byakuya's family and everyone immediately fell for her. No one had doubt that the Kuchiki clan would last a long time with her and Byakuya as leaders. Byakuya talked with the villagers of Suna, as well as Gaara and Kankuro. Over time, they began to see him as part of the family, Kankuro even going as far to call him "bro". But Temari was really excited about what would happen afterwards. She and Byakuya would have the entire night to themselves. But before that thought had time to develop, Byakuya was grabbing her hands and leading her to the middle of the room.

"Bya-kun, what are you-?" Temari began to ask before Byakuya cut her off with his lips.

"Surely I can't not have a dance with my wife? This is just something I made for you a while back." Byakuya whispered. A piano started up, and Temari felt all eyes on them.

"Just focus on me okay? This song is called Yozora no Kawa." Byakuya said. Temari was almost immediately moved to tears, but she stopped them and focused on her husband.

* * *

><p><em>'Kanashimi no iro wo.'<em>  
>-Temari was shocked by Byakuya's wonderfully deep singing voice. But she regained her composure and began to sway back and forth with her husband.<p>

_'Oshiete iru you na._  
><em>Shizuka na yozora ni.'<em>  
>- Byakuya looked at Temari lovingly, and they both began to spin in a slow circle<p>

_'Kizukanu toshitara._  
><em>Kizuka sete hoshii.'<em>

_'Shiru beki subete wo.'_

_'Tooku ni mieru.'_  
>-Byakuya began to spin faster, with more intensity. Nothing else mattered right now. To them, no one else was present but them.<p>

_'Yuuguenda namida._  
><em>Mamoriki renai.<em>  
><em>Kotoba ga hibiku.'<em>  
>- As a drum beat picked up, Byakuya gripped Temari's hand. Temari spun out and let her other arm extend fully.<p>

_'Sekai ga'_  
>- Byakuya pulled Temari back in, putting his hands on her waist. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music.<p>

_'Owaru nara_  
><em>Sono toki ni wa wakarudarou ka<em>  
><em>Kotae wo shiranu mama<em>  
><em>Hitotsu mune wo tojita'<em>  
>-The music slowed, as did the newlyweds. Temari had tears in her eyes, and Byakuya noticed.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" he asked, voice full of concern.<p>

"Nothing. That was perfect. No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

"Well, that's gonna change." Byakuya whispered, capturing her lips. They kissed for a few seconds, and then they remembered their audience. Everyone stood in a circle around them, still in awe at the spectacular display. Then there were a few claps, then full blown cheers. Temari blushed as Byakuya led her away.

* * *

><p>At the end of the party, everyone quickly went to their hotel rooms. Temari even saw Gaara and Kankuro each escorting a girl home. Gaara was taking Hinamori home, and Kankuro was walking with Kurenai. Temari inwardly smirked.<p>

_**'It's about time.'**_

_**'Yeah, it really is. Maybe they'll stop being so protective over you.'**_ Hachibi laughed.

_**'Nah, I doubt it. They'll find a way, I'm sure of it.'**_

Byakuya gave all of his staff the night off, so they'd be completely alone. Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, Sakura, Hinata and Yoruichi agreed to watch the babies while they had fun. And fun did they have.

About 10 at night, Byakuya and Temari got back to his room. Byakuya didn't even have the door locked for 3 seconds before Temari pounced on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into his hungry eyes. He pulled her closer and attacked her lips. They kissed fiercely, Byakuya already undoing her obi. Her Uchikake lay on the ground, forgotten. The first of many clothes. When Temari's obi came undone, Byakuya threw it down and opened the dress. He mentally growled. Now for the bra. He turned around and backed up, falling onto the bed with her on top. Now it'd be easier for him. He easily unclasped the bra and pulled it down. Temari sat up and removed her kimono and bra, throwing them to the floor. Immediately, Byakuya's cold fingers found her chest and played with it. Temari arched into his touch and sighed. She found his obi, undid it and pulled it off in one motion. She all but ripped the fabric of his kimono off, running her hands across his toned body as he still played with her breasts. He pinched her nipples and she cried out in pleasure. Byakuya sat back up, so that she was facing him and straddling him. He latched onto one of her breasts and sucked slowly, then roughly. He loved the taste of the milk that dropped onto his tongue. He swallowed it and looked up at Temari mischievously.

"Oh no. You're not gonna use that as an excuse to suck on my chest. This milk is for the babies." Temari laughed. Byakuya pouted, but then he flipped them so she now lay under him. He kissed her again before leaving feather light kisses on his way down her body.

"And why are you doing all of the work Kuchiki-sama?" Temari smirked. She sat up and pulled Byakuya to her. Byakuya went willingly. Temari easily untied his obi and threw it to the side. She pulled his robe off and pounced on his toned torso. She ran her fingers over them as she left kisses all over his body. She then straddled him, the only thing separating them being their underwear. Temari moved against Byakuya, making him jerk a little. She ground ruthlessly on her husband, causing him to growl and get harder. When Temari could feel his massive growth under her she rose up. Grinning at Byakuya like a wolf, she moved down to her target and all but ripped the fabric off. She pulled her own damp underwear off and climbed back over him. Byakuya had other plans though. He flipped them once again and entered Temari in one thrust. She groaned and moved around to get comfortable, and then Byakuya began to thrust. He wasted no time in going fast. This was ground they'd covered already. Temari wrapped her legs around him and didn't hold back her moaning. No one would hear them anyways. Byakuya leaned down and captured her mouth, muffling her screams. Temari took control and flipped them again, then started bouncing. She sat up so she could bounce better, and Byakuya got a nice view of Temari's breasts bouncing in front of him. He grabbed them and squeezed. Small drops of milk dribbled onto his hands and Temari cried out in pleasure. Byakuya could tell she was getting tired after a few minutes due to her no longer bouncing, but rocking back and forth. So he flipped them and pulled out of her. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and threw one of her legs over his shoulder. He thrust back in and Temari groaned from the added deepness. Letting his primal instincts take over, Byakuya began to pound ruthlessly into Temari. She gasped and arched her back, but Byakuya kept going. His breathing grew deeper, his thrusts more erratic. Temari, using her athletic body, rose up enough to wrap her arms around the shinigami's neck. So Byakuya stood, thrusting and holding them both up.

"B-Bya-kun. I'm so close." she whispered huskily into his ear.

"So am I." Byakuya growled. "I... can't hold it anymore!" Byakuya roared. Temari could feel Byakuya's legs shake, and she wouldn't fancy a fall to the floor, so she unwrapped her arms and fell to the bed, using her legs to pull Byakuya down on top of her. No sooner than had she done that, she felt the first hot burst. Byakuya rose up and forced himself to keep thrusting as he came. It only took a few more thrusts before Temari reached her peak. She arched her back and screamed as her orgasm overtook her. She pulled every drop from Byakuya before they collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breaths.

"Hey." Byakuya panted.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Byakuya said, pulling out of Temari. He captured her lips and they shared a short kiss before Temari pulled back.

"I need to shower." she said, motioning toward the fluids slowly leaking out of her. Byakuya nodded and helped her up, then they went to the shower together.

* * *

><p><strong>"Gin. Perhaps you'd like to explain why all you've been able to do is not get what I asked you to get?"<strong>

"Well Aizen, it ain't my fault. They got 'em too heavily protected." Gin defended.

**"You mean to tell me a few ninja and shinigami scare you? Forget it, I shouldn't have assigned it to you. Ulquiorra, Yammy, Tousen. Go and get what I want."** Aizen ordered. The three immediately stood and left without another word.

**"They will be mine, for they are the last pieces to the puzzle. Soon, the Seireitei will lie, crushed beneath our feet!"** Aizen declared. He looked at Gin and sighed.** "I'd forgotten why I asked you to go in the first place. Go, just trail behind the others and do what you were assigned to do."** Aizen said.

"Won't let ya down." Gin smiled, quickly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the happy couple woke up and quickly got dressed. As much as they enjoyed just being with each other last night, they missed their children. There was a delicious display of food set out for the newlyweds, but they simply grabbed a couple of pieces of fruit and were out the door. Their destination was the Shihouin compound, Yoruichi's home.<p>

"I wonder if they were okay without us..." Temari wondered out loud. Byakuya chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sure they were fine." Byakuya reassured her. Temari sighed and they kept walking.

They heard it before they saw it. The faint sound of something dropping, the sound of an explosion. Their legs carried them as fast as possible toward its source as they hoped, prayed it wasn't what they thought it was. But of course it was. The entire Shihouin compound was engulfed in flames, six figures sprawled out on the ground before it. Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, Sakura, Hinata and Yoruichi had been completely knocked out. The puddles of blood and absence of the babies told Temari there was a struggle. But she refused to believe they were gone, she didn't know what she would do if she stopped to think now.

"Missing something?" someone called from above them. They looked up and Temari's blood ran cold. Temari couldn't make out his features from such a distance, but she could see his hair was blue. And, he held a screaming child in either arm.

"No... NO!" Temari screamed. Her rage pushed her to an immediate seven tailed form. She jumped, wanting nothing than to rip apart the bastards who dared to touch her cubs. The blue haired man smirked and stepped back. As soon as Temari swiped her hand across what should've been his face, he disappeared. Temari was confused for a second, but she understood what happened. Her transformation wore off and she looked down. Byakuya and Kurotsuchi stood there, both highly ticked off.

"What are you waiting for? Let me after them!" Temari screamed. Both stopped and looked at her, but neither seemed to hear her. Temari dashed down and stood before them.

"Didn't you hear me? Let me go after them! I have to save my babies!" Temari begged, gripping Kurotsuchi's shirt.

"Even if I wanted to help, I couldn't. One, I don't even know where they are. And two, I can't get any gates open. They've really worked on this. Must be a real good scientist. They've found a way to keep us in. I'll begin working immediately, but don't expect results for quite some time. Now if you don't mind, please let go of me." Kurotsuchi said. Temari let go and slid to the ground. She knelt, unbelieving, numb. Shinigami from the fourth division ran around, gathering the other six onto stretchers and carrying them away.

"Kyoko, Sumaru. Why?" Temari asked, tears rushing down her face. Byakuya took her into his arms.

"I don't know. But I swear, we will get them back. Somehow..."

* * *

><p>And done! I don't know whether or not I'll add more chapters, or just make a sequel. Hmm... I don't know. What do you think? But either way, more action and drama will ensue. But it may be awhile, so just bear with me. So just keep an eye out. I'd like to thank all of those who have stuck with me through this, you're beyond awesome. Oh, and if you want, go and check out Foxes on the Wind while I work on this (it's a NaruTema story). Well, see you all later :)


	20. Rescue

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's taken soooo long to update, but now that school is over for the summer, I have some time to write. And sorry if this chapter isn't too good, it may take a chapter or two to get back into the swing of things, so please just bear with me :)

Chapter 20: Rescue part 1

* * *

><p><em>*flashback*<em>

_"Lord Aizen, we've returned."_

_"Welcome back Ulquiorra. Did you accomplish your mission?"_

_"Yes. The children are being held upstairs. I also have my field report." Ulquiorra said, pulling out his eye. He crushed it, creating a small cloud of dust in the center of the room, and the memory formed within it._

_Ulquiorra and Grimmjow snuck up on the 6 babysitters as they slept in a circle around the two cribs._

_"Ulquiorra, just let me go get those brats! I'll do it faster than you can."_

_"You barbaric idiot. It's not only about speed, it's also about having the strength to take down as many as possible so we don't have to deal with them later."_

_"Whatever. I'm going, and unless you want to fight me, stay back. Go check on Gin or something." Grimmjow growled, not staying for Ulquiorra to respond. Ulquiorra sighed, trying to resist tearing the prick apart, and went to check on Gin. Tousen stood to the side, watching Grimmjow with a critical eye._

_"Have you finished the preparations Ichimaru?"_

_"Yeah, just waitin' for the brats now. You let Grimmjow go by himself? That's a surprise."_

_"If he fails, he'll die. I'll make sure of it. But I suspect he'll be finished soon." no more than ten seconds later, the large house exploded. Six figures fell onto the ground as Grimmjow flew back up to his team. That's when he sensed Temari and Byakuya's arrival and turned to gloat. Temari ascended to some kind of powerful state with seven tails made of... was that spirit energy? No, it looked denser, and more malicious than that. Whatever it was, it could've ripped Grimmjow apart, but he had a gate open behind him and simply stepped back and disappeared. Gin then activated the device in his hand, and it quickly tunneled into the empty space. He, Tousen and Ulquiorra then disappeared as well._

_"Well done Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, are those six dead?"_

_"I don't know. But if they did survive, I'll kill 'em." at this, even Ulquiorra audibly sighed._

_"You fool. The goal was to take the children AND kill those who could cause problems for us later on. They were all asleep, they couldn't have fought back after your attack and you are fully aware how powerful those individuals can get. You may can kill them, but what if they get to someone like Szayel first?"_

_"Hey, are you suggesting that I am weak?" Szayel demanded, stepping up to Ulquiorra._

_"No. I am merely saying that Grimmjow is stronger. But I suggest you sit back down before I have to show you just how much stronger I am than you." Ulquiorra said. Szayel growled, but he sat back down._

_"You all are dismissed. I need to come up with a plan in case they are able to pursue us." Aizen snapped. All of the Espada left without another word._

_"Come to us my dear shinigami and ninja. I'll show you true fear."_

* * *

><p>*seven months later*<p>

"Is it finished yet?"  
>"Come on, you've got to be done by now?"<br>"What's taking so lo-"

"Captain Kuchiki, please remove your wife from my presence. She's worse than you were, and over seven months I'm surprised I'm still sane." Kurotsuchi sighed.

"Temari my dear, I'm sure Captain Kurotsuchi will be finished very soon. But we must be patient." Byakuya carefully said, steering his wife away from the agitated captain.

"Byakuya, I've waited seven months. How much longer do you think I can be patient?" Temari snapped. These past seven months had been brutal to her. She ate less, slept less, and she had developed quite the temper as a result. If not for Byakuya's calm, able-to-handle-everything personality, the Kuchiki household would have surely fallen.

"Finally! I've done it! There was a small device blocking all travel and communication to and from Soul Society. After searching every inch of the Precipice World, I have found it and destroyed it. Travel and communication should be restored now. I've also tracked the reiatsu signatures that belonged to our visitors to a place called Hueco Mundo. I suggest you all plan a trip there immediately, before they have a chance to do anything else." Kurotsuchi announced. Temari was gone in a flash and Byakuya sighed before following her.

"I think a team of 6 is all we really need. What two shinigami would you pick?" Temari asked.

"I would pick Yoruichi and, though it pains me, Zaraki."

"I like those choices. I want Gaara and Kankuro to come with us as well. I'm glad they all survived that attack, I don't know what I would've done if they had died."

"Those choices are fine. The important thing is, they're all okay. Let's not think of the other possibilities."

"Okay, you're right. Now, let's go get our kids back." Temari growled, speeding up.

* * *

><p>An hour later found the squad of six standing in front of the senkaimon, Kurotsuchi off to the side watching them.<p>

"To Hueco Mundo. Whoever is there, they're gonna regret ever taking those children." Yoruichi said.

"Can't you tell? I can feel it from here. It's Aizen and his little crew." Kenpachi said, almost excitedly. Temari could feel the malice grow around her at the mention of that man. They all stepped into the gate and began their trek.

"Lord Aizen, a party of six has just entered the precipice world and is headed our way."

"No matter Szayel. They will fall. No matter what, they cannot best our power. I'm going to check on the preparations. Make sure Ulquiorra knows what he is to do."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

><p>When everyone touched the ground of Hueco Mundo, they noticed two things. One, it was hot and sandy. Two, Ichigo was fighting a huge man with the remnants of his hollow mask located along his jawbone. Temari had seen Ichigo a few times around when Byakuya was taking her around and all she knew was that he was a substitute shinigami. But why was he here before them? There was no way could he have known about the twins... Ichigo got knocked down and Temari rushed to him, pulling out her fan to knock Yammy back.<p>

"Kurosaki? Why and how are you here?" She demanded.

"They took Orihime. We had to come get her back of course. Urahara made a senkaimon for us. Why are you here?"

"They took my children. I'm here to rip a few former shinigami, and anyone else who gets in my way, apart." she said. Yammy had regained his footing and rushed at Temari, ready to throw a fist. She waited until the last second and jumped a second before Yammy's fist could hit her. The fist hit the ground, creating a huge cloud of sand, and Temari landed on the outstretched limb. She ran up to his face, weaving handsigns as she did.

"Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!" she yelled, throwing a fist at the space in front of her. The dragon burst from her body and attacked the giant square in the face. He yelled and stumbled back before falling.

"Temari! Take Ichigo with you. Just leave this big oaf to me and Zaraki. I have a score to settle with him." Yoruichi called. Temari nodded and jumped down. Ichigo followed her and Byakuya as Gaara and Kankuro led the way, going by Gaara's ability to find through sand.

"Find anything yet?" Temari asked.

"Yes. There is a tower not too far from here." Gaara replied. They kept running, and they could just see the tower over the top of a hill.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"  
>"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Temari stopped in time to see two beams of energy attack their rear. Ichigo and Byakuya stepped up to face their opponents.<p>

"Sup! Never thought you'd get here! Come back for your kids?" one laughed. He was the blue haired one that took them! Temari growled and took a step closer to the bastard.

"You cannot defeat us. But... it shall be amusing to kill you all." the other said. Temari began to call upon her tailed beast power.

"Tema, no. You gotta keep a level head. He wants you to get angry, to let your rage control you. Then he can kill you while you're not focused. We gotta get the kids back." Kankuro said.

"Temari, he's right. Go on. Kurosaki and I will handle things here, and join you later. Save our children." Byakuya said.

"Please Temari-sama. Save Orihime." Ichigo pleaded. Temari nodded after great hesitation and the siblings fled. Ulquiorra tried going around Byakuya, but Ichigo wouldn't let it happen.

"Okay Byakuya. You take on Grimmjow; I got a bad feeling about this one." Ichigo said. Byakuya ignored the improper use of his name, and rushed at Grimmjow.

"Oh? The sixth division captain up against the sixth Espada? Bring it on, lover boy! I'll show you why you shinigami are nothing but dirt for us to walk on!" Grimmjow yelled, disappearing.

* * *

><p>"How close are we now Gaara?" Temari asked.<p>

"Not too far now. Maybe a couple more miles."

"Yeah, I can tell. I can feel some nasty energy coming from that way." Kankuro said. The siblings kept running, so determined to get to the tower, that they didn't feel the enemy headed toward them. Thankfully, Gaara noticed at the last second and put up a wall of sand to block the attack.

"Oh? You noticed me? Shocking. No matter. I, Zommari, the fastest Espada, shall crush you anyways!" Zommari declared. The siblings almost sweat dropped at the ridiculous get up displayed before them, but Gaara stepped up.

"Fastest eh? Then this should be fun. Go on ahead, I'll clean up here." Gaara said. Kankuro and Temari nodded and left. They had absolute faith in their brother. The tower was finally in sight, and they sped up even more. Things were quiet the rest of the way, perhaps too quiet. Temari broke the door apart when they reached the entrance, and they both hurried inside. No one was there and the place was unlit.

"The hell? Where is everyone?" Kankuro asked. There were more doors and he decided to go try them, but a shriek sounded from below.

"That sounded like Rukia!" Temari gasped. She didn't even have to tell him. Kankuro rushed past her to a door leading underground.

"Find those kids!" he yelled, disappearing from sight.

'Idiot. Like you'd have to tell me twice.' Temari worked her way up the tower, breaking down doors and searching each room. No one was there. No enemy to greet her, as if the building had been abandoned. Then when she was at the top, she felt a faint energy from behind the door. She pulled out her fan and prepared to fight for her life once inside. She broke the door down and ran inside, looking for enemies, but none were here either.

"Who are you?" a timid voice asked. Temari turned around and felt her heart almost burst from joy. There were three pods on the back wall of the room. The middle one contained the girl who asked. She had long, orange hair, large breasts and was wearing a white dress. Was this Orihime?

'No wonder Kurosaki wanted her back so badly.' but in the outside pods were her children. She could even tell which was which. Kyoko was in the left pod, Sumaru in the right pod.

"Are you Orihime?" Temari asked.

"H-How do you know me?" Orihime asked.

"Don't worry. I am Temari Kuchiki, wife of Byakuya Kuchiki. Your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, entrusted me with your rescue." Temari said, approaching the pod.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes. But I must ask. Where is everyone? Why did they just leave you three unguarded?" Temari asked, looking for the controls to unlock the pods.

"Well, they all left. They said something about leaving Hueco Mundo to fulfill their ambitions. They left us here because they are done with us. Aizen said he has all the power he needs to destroy Soul Society. Who are these kids though? Poor things... they were here when I got here." Orihime said.

"They're my children. Kyoko and Sumaru." Temari said, her voice darker than before. The pods finally unlocked and popped open. Orihime climbed out with no problem and took some time to stretch. Temari took each child in an arm and held them close.

_**'Hachibi, are they okay?'**_

_**'Yeah. They're just unconscious. They have no idea what's going on, but they can feel they're safe now.'**_

"Orihime? Please tell me. Were they at least taken care of?"

"Yeah. They were taken care of as if they were Aizen's own children. Probably because they're such young babies, so they need lots of attention to survive."

"Thank you. We should get going." Temari said.

"Yeah. You're right." Orihime took a step forward and began to fall. Temari immediately rose to her three tailed form and caught Orihime with one of her tails.

"I knew it. They've given up so much energy." Temari mumbled. She let her other two tails hold the twins. She created three shadow clones to hold each, and three more to protect each, and they left the room after Temari returned to her normal state. Down in the main room, Kankuro waited with Rukia on his back.

"Is she okay?" Temari asked.

"Yeah. I'm so glad to see the kids are okay." Kankuro sighed with relief. Temari didn't respond, and instead turned to her clones.

"Get as far away from this area as possible. Protect them with your lives. Shadow clone jutsu!" Temari created 30 more clones to protect the unconscious three. They also took Rukia from Kankuro, and they all left.

"Tema? You okay?" Kankuro asked.

"... No. How many times?"

"How many times what sis? You're making no sense."

"How many times have my children been unconscious? How much pain have they endured? Where are the sick bastards in charge of this plan? I want to rip them apart, Kankuro..." Temari turned to Kankuro. Tears spilled out of her eyes and the chakra cloak slowly covered her body. "... I want to see them suffer..." the chakra grew darker and denser. "... I want them to feel tenfold the pain they caused my babies!" Temari roared. Six tails swayed behind her and she left the building, leaving Kankuro standing there. He sighed before rushing to catch up to her.

"Jeez, that idiot."

* * *

><p>Of course, the first battle Temari got to was Gaara's battle. However, it wasn't going in his favor. Zommari had Gaara knocked out, and he held his sword to Gaara's neck. The sight of that pushed Temari's rage even further and she disappeared.<p>

"You idiot. You sent your team on, knowing that I am the fastest Espada and that you fight with something as slow as sand? Ha, you deserve to die! Say your pray-" he sensed the monstrous power and turned just in time to meet the fist of a very pissed off jinchuuriki. Temari landed in front of Gaara as Zommari was launched backwards. She watched the espada carefully as he began to regain his footing. She prepared for a counterattack to whatever he was about to do, but she felt a foot connect with her back.

"What? How?" she wondered, flipping in midair to upright herself.

"Just like your brother, you underestimate me! I am the fastest Espada there is!" Zommari laughed.

"Oh yeah? Guess I have to step it up then." Temari said. Kankuro finally caught up to her and got Gaara to safety, then watched his sister closely. Zommari disappeared again and Temari didn't move. He appeared right above Temari's head and aimed a stab at her head. Kankuro opened his mouth to warn her, but before any sound came, Temari moved to the right just enough to dodge the blade. She then landed a fist in Zommari's stomach. He disappeared again and got a few feet away from her. He took a deep breath and tried again. Temari read his moves and was able to dodge and attack when she could.

"You shouldn't be able to dodge all of my attacks like this!" he yelled in frustration.

"You have great speed, but you are too predictable to land any more attacks on me. You made the mistake of underestimating me, and that will be your downfall." Zommari got away from her again and levitated his sword in front of him. He then clapped his hands together and turned his head so that it was perpendicular to his body.

"Suppress, Brujeria!" Zommari yelled. His zanpakuto took on the form of an edged spiral and white smoke poured out of it. It surrounded his entire body, shielding it from view. It didn't take long for the smoke to disappear, or rather, be absorbed into Zommari's body. He was definitely... different. He now donned a pink pumpkin-looking thing on the lower half of his body and there were yellow and black eyes evenly spaced around it.

'Jeez, there's got to be like 50 eyes on this freak.' she sweatdropped. Zommari disappeared and Temari got ready to dodge, he appeared behind her and she waited for the blade. It didn't come and she realized something else was up. Zommari smirked and one of his "eyes" began to glow. A pressure hit Temari's left arm and she jumped back.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Your left arm is now under my control. You lose. With my release form I gain a total of 50 eyes, and thanks to my Amor ability, each can control one thing." he smirked. He was right. Temari no longer had control over her left arm and a weird marking formed on it.

_**'Suggestions Hachibi?'**_

_**'Without severing your own muscles? Can't think of any.'**_

_**'You're so much help.'**_ Zommari made Temari grab several shuriken with her left hand and aim toward Gaara.

"Kankuro, get Gaara! I can't control my arm!" she screamed. Kankuro grabbed Gaara and got out of the way as a barrage of shuriken came at them.

_'No choice then.'_ she sighed. She grabbed a kunai with her right hand and quickly cut into her left arm. She winced in pain as the blood began to trickle down her arm. She put the kunai back up and turned toward her opponent, arm hanging limp at her side and only 3 tails swaying behind her.

"Hmm? That's a first. You've got some guts kid. But that's not gonna be enough to kill me." This time, Temari barely saw just what it was. It was a large black eye. She dodged it in time and it harmlessly collided with the sand. She got distracted by the missed attack and hardly noticed the presence behind her until it hit her.

"What?" Zommari had gotten behind her again and hit her right leg. "Damn!" she hissed, jumping away and getting her kunai back out. Right leg useless, she used her tailed beast power to stay balanced.

"Give up girl. You'll never beat me! I'm gonna finish you and your little brothers, then go after every other waste of space in Hueco Mundo." Zommari laughed.

"Oh?" Temari asked. The chakra cloak began to thicken again and she ascended to six tails. "You're not doing anything, because you're gonna die." and Temari disappeared. She reappeared in front of Zommari and punched him in the stomach. He was knocked back a few feet and Temari gave him no chance. She grabbed her fan and swung it, full force, at him. The sand created a huge smokescreen and Temari could see nothing. She waited for any signs of movement. Anything to tell her to keep fighting. She had too many frustrations left to take out.

"Amor! Amor! Amor! Accept my love!" came his voice from beyond the smoke. Several of the attacks hit Temari. Her other arm and leg, her torso. All no longer under her control. The smoke cleared and Zommari stood over her, zanpakuto in hand and smug look on his face.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled. He made to get up, already pulling out his scrolls.

"Kankuro stay back! Do NOT come any closer. Get out of here! Protect Gaara! It's my own fault this happened and I refuse to subject you two to this." Temari screamed.

"Aww, how cute. Too bad, I'm gonna kill them anyways, so you'll see them very soon. Goodbye." and Zommari brought the blade down.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." that calm voice sounded. Temari opened her eyes to see those petals floating around.

"Huh? Who are you?" Zommari demanded. Byakuya did not respond and stood there, the mother of death glares on his face.

"Be careful! He can shoot these things at you that let him control your body! He has control over my body right now." Temari yelled.

"You two seem well acquainted. In that case..." Zommari lifted Temari's body off of the ground and made her limp over to Byakuya. She launched a punch at him, and he dodged it.

"Bya-kun, you gotta stop me. It's not me doing this."

"I know my dear. Did you get the children?"

"Yeah, I got them and Orihime. They should be safe with 36 of my clones." Temari said, throwing another punch, easily dodged by Byakuya.

"Okay. I'm gonna stop you now. Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Byakuya whispered. The beams of light slammed into Temari and she became completely immobile. Byakuya gently laid her down and turned back to Zommari.

"You dared to raise a blade to my wife? You will fall, here and now. Gokei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said. The blades all gathered around Zommari and created a sphere. Byakuya flash-stepped to Temari and scooped her up. He got them away from the area as the shockwave spread. The kido was released, and Temari saw she had control over her body again.

"Temari, stay here. I'll be right back." Byakuya said. Temari nodded and he went back to the battle.

"Tema, are you okay?" Kankuro said, rushing over with Gaara on his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've regained some of my movement. Help me sit up." Kankuro did so, and Temari set to healing her severed muscles and tendons. Once she finished, she started healing Gaara. She looked back at Byakuya and saw he and Zommari were in a sort of standoff. Zommari shouted something and Byakuya didn't even flinch. Then Byakuya rushed forward and slashed him across his torso. After a few seconds, Zommari fell.

"Jeez, I'm never gonna stop owing that guy am I?" Kankuro sighed. Temari chuckled as Gaara opened his eyes.

"Where's that bastard?" was Gaara's first question.

"Kuchiki just killed him." Kankuro answered, helping Gaara to his feet. Temari stood up as well as Byakuya appeared next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Bya-kun."

"Good. Let's go catch up with the others."

"Wait. You took that blue haired bastard down?" Kankuro asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm not the head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the sixth division for nothing. He was fast, very fast, but it was nothing compared to Kurosaki's, or even that espada's, speed."

"Good enough for me. Where is Kurosaki?"

"He was following that other Espada above Las Noches when I left."

* * *

><p>Up above Las Noches, Ichigo stood, looking down at his opponent as he began to disintegrate into the wind. All that remained now was his head, and that was almost gone as well.<p>

"... I may have been wrong about you humans. You're... not what I expected." Ulquiorra whispered, the last of his body being blown away.

"Rest in peace, Ulquiorra." Ichigo whispered, trying to find his way out of Las Noches. "Aizen you bastard, where are you?"

Well, here we go. Well you all know the drill :) and again, sorry if it isn't that good. I just need to get back into the rhythm of writing. And sorry if you were looking for a description of Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra or Byakuya's fight with Grimmjow. It's just so long, and it's not really my main focus.


End file.
